Spies and Lovers, an Enduring Love Story
by shanesgirl1
Summary: About the mystery, family and love of Kimberly and Shane Donovan
1. Chapter 1

It is evening in Salem, as Karen opens her door after a grueling 12 hour shift as a RN at Salem's University Hospital. Poor Mr. Taylor,

she thought to herself, too bad he died all alone. As she went toward her bedroom she started to notice that some of her things weren't exactly where she had left them this morning before she had left for work. The thought chilled her, there were a lot of strange things happening in Salem lately. Houses had been broken into, their belongings gone through yet nothing was taken. Some of the citizens of Salem had been nocked unconscious. All of the sudden Karen remembered something strange about Mr. Taylor's lab reports from this morning. She went to the phone to call Dr. Carver. Thank God Lexie Carver had recently been reinstated at the hospital. They had been so busy lately. It was so

wonderful to have both Dr. Carver and Dr. Kayla Johnson working together there. As Karen picked up the phone, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had the feeling that someone was watching her.

Dectective Bo Brady was looking into Salem's latest mystery.

Karen had pretty much described to Bo the samething the other victims had. Someone had entered Karen's house without triggering her security system and pretty much gone through all her stuff as if they were looking for something, but what? Bo wondered to himself as he went through Karen's house looking for clues the patromen might have missed. He had known Karen all of her life, what could she have that someone would have wanted?

He also wondered about the last thing Karen had said to him. Hopefully Lexie and Kayla would be able to tell him what happened to Mr. Taylor. Why would anyone want to harm the old man? None of this made any sense. "Well Bo what have you found?" Roman asked as he entered Karen's house. Bo turned and looked at his brother before answering . Roman looks tired, he thought, he has been through so much lately. "Hi, Roman, no it's pretty much the same as the other incidents." "Everything in the house was searched throughly, nothing really that out of place and who ever is doing it is in and out without alerting the security system, Karen was pretty spooked." Roman nodded to let Bo know he heard him and then asked "What about Mr. Taylor?"

"Well, I'm just waiting to hear from Kayla and Lexie" Bo responded. Roman was about to ask Bo another question when one of the petrolmen came in the door. "Dectective Brady, I've found something you should see." Roman followed Bo out of the door to the side yard of the house. Bo asked the patrolman "what did you have to show me?" The patrolman said "here underneath the window." Bo and Roman looked down. There was a footprint underneath the window. Bo told the patrolman "get pictures and a casting of the shoe print, it's really the first clue we have." Roman mused "strange the person who's been doing this has been so careful, I wonder why they suddenly got so sloppy?"

The phone rang at the Brady Pub, Carolyn answered it. "hi mama, it's Kimberly." "oh, Kimberly dear how are you?" Carolyn asked her beautiful older daughter. "How are the children?" Carolyn missed seeing her grandson and granddaughter more often. "I'm fine mama, the children are so busy with their own lives I hardly see them." "How are you and papa, and everyone else in Salem?"

Carolyn hesitated before answering, wondering if she should tell Kim about what's happening in Salem. Deciding, she tells Kim all about the mysterious incidents happening in the town. Something Carolyn says triggers Kimberly's memory of an earlier time in her life. "Mama, I think it's time I came home for a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane was getting ready to land at Salem's International Airport Dr. Kimberly Donovan couldn't help but think about her family.

With all the things she had done over the years she had always had her family's support. Raising her children while getting her Phd in child physchology with a clinical specialty in child abuse hadn't been easy and she'd needed all the help she could get. It was hard being away. Then she thought her pst relationships that her family had supported her through. Phillip turned out to be neither what she wanted or needed. He didn't last very long, neither did the other men in her life. Oh, she knew the reason why and she wasn't going there today of all days. The plane had finally landed and as she got out and went to get her luggage she wondered if anyone would be there to pick her up. She suddenly noticed a tall man with dark hair standing off to the side by himself. She smiled and her eyes misted up as she walked toward him. "Oh, John, thanks for meeting me!" she said as he gave her a hug. She had always felt safe with her "big brother's" arms around her. Even though John wasn't really her brother, he had been for a few years and her feelings for him hadn't changed. "Kimmie, how many bags did you bring this time?" John inquired. "Only two" she replied and they both laughed remembering when he had picked her up in the past and she had brought so much luggage.

When they were in the car, Kim asked " What is happening with Salem's latest mystery?" John looked at her before answering.

"Well, I have been busy and not really able to keep up so you'll have to ask Bo and Roman about it." "John,what are you not telling me?'' Kimberly asked as she noticed the smile on John's face as they pulled up in front of the pub. John just looked at her and said "you'll see." They got out of the car and as he opened the door of the pub for her, her family yelled "Surprize!" "Oh, my gosh you are all here!" Kimberly said as she walked in and gave her mother a hug. Everyone was there including her neices and nephews. Bo stepped forward to give her a hug. "Welcome home big sister" Then Hope came forward with the baby. "This is Ciara" Hope said. "Oh Hope she is so beautiful" Kimberly said as she kissed her neice. Then Bo stepped forward to say "Kim, this is my daughter Chelsea." "Hi, Aunt Kim."Chelsea replied. Kim gave her neice a hug thinking she is such a combination of both her parents. Shawn D gave his aunt a hug. "This is my daughter, Claire." " Oh Shawn she's so pretty!" Kim replied. "Aunt Kim, I am

so glad to see you." Sami stepped forward to give Kim a hug. Then Kayla came to give Kim a hug. "I've missed you Kimmie."

she said. "I've missed you little sister." Kimberly replied. She turned to hug her brother in law, "Steve I am so glad to see you."

Stephanie came forward, "Hi Aunt Kim." John came forward to give her a quick hug and a wink. Then Marlena give Kim a hug saying " I'm so glad to see you Kim." Then all of the sudden she heard her father's booming voice call out "Make way, I have to see my first born daughter!" "Oh Kimmie you are as beautiful as the day you were born." Shawn said as he gave his daughter a hug. "Carolyn why are we all standin here?" Shawn bellowed,

"the foods getting cold, everyone let's sit down and eat!"

After sitting down eating and getting caught up with everyone

Kimberly pulled up a chair next to Roman, John and Bo and said

"So Bo, what is up with your new case?" Bo looked at his brother Roman, who just rolled his eyes and said "you might as well tell her, otherwise she'll just investigate it herself." "Yeah, come on Bo tell me what's up." Kimberly said. " Ok, but I want you to stay out of it Kimberly." Bo said knowing full well she wouldn't. Bo sat and described all the break-ins, going through belongings, and feeling of being watched to Kimberly. "What have you got for evidence?" John asked Bo. "Not much really, no fingerprints or any physical evidence. The only thing we do have is a foot print."

Bo replied. "It's almost as if a ghost came through." John replied.

Or a spy, Kimberly thought remembering what her mother had told her days before. Just then Hope came to the table and said "Bo, we need to get Ciara home to bed." "Yeah, ok Fancy Face, let's grab our kids and grandkid and let's go." Bo replied. Everyone in the party then started picking up and saying goodnight. Kayla stepped forward to ask Kim a question before she left. "Kim, I know you came here to see the family, but do you still have credentials at our hospital?" "Yes, why?" Kim replied. " Because, I have a patient I'd like you to see while you are here." Kayla said.

Going to see someone who needed her was never a problem for

Kimberly Donovan. As she gave her sister a hug she told Kayla

" I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow sis." "Thanks,Kayla said as she and Steve left the pub. "Well mama, I need to get to bed."

Kimberly said as she gave her mother a hug. After she gave her father a hug he looked at her and said "it's good to have you home

Kimmie." "It's good to be here papa." Kim replied. She gave her father another hug then went up to bed.

In the morning as she entered Salem's University Hospital, Kimberly couldn't help and remember all the time she had spent here. She couldn't believe how much the abuse clinic had grown as she went by. As she went toward the nurses station on the 4th floor a nurse called out to her. "Dr. Donovan?" "Yes," Kimberly answered. "Dr. Johnson said you'd be stopping by." the nurse said as she handed Kim the chart of the patient Kayla wanted her to see. "She would like you to give her a call when you are through." the nurse said. " Thank-you, I will." Kimberly replied as she went towards the patients room.

An hour later Kimberly came out of the patients room and went to the nurses station and wrote her consult before calling her sister.

She was just getting off the telephone with Kayla when she heard a familiar voice say to her "Well, hello Dr. Donovan." Kim turned to give Lexie Carver a hug. "How have you been Lexie, can you have lunch?" Kim asked. "Well I have to go see Bo to bring him some lab results first." Lexie told her. "Ok, let's both go and see Bo."

Kim replied. She handed the chart back to the nurse and then she and Lexie headed out of the hospital.

Bo looked up from his desk as his sister and Lexie entered the dectective's office. "Kimmie, what are you doing here?" "I thought I would come along after Lexie told me about Mr. Taylor." Kim said as she came up to Bo's desk. "Well, Lexie what did Mr. Taylor's lab tests show?" Bo asked after they all sat down. "Well we found an unusual substance in his blood called RAUP-21." Lexie replied. "Did it kill him?" Bo inquired. "In a round about way." Lexie answered. "It made his potassium rise, caused him to have an MI which he didn't recover from, but his heart wasn't that good to begin with." Lexie said. Bo asked "what is RAUP-21 and what does it do?" "Well, they only thing I know is that the ISA was testing it, possibly to be used as a truth serum, but that is all I know about it." Lexie said. Bo was about to ask Kimberly what she thoutht when she suddenly asked "Bo can I see the shoe print while I'm here?" Surprised by her reaction, Bo and Lexie looked at each other and then Bo said, "Yes, sure Kim, but is something wrong?" "Oh, no I was just thinking." Kim replied, smiling at her brother. Her brother looked at her quizzically but did not say anything. Then he took his sister and Lexie to the lab and showed them the shoe print. Lexie looked at it and then handed it to Kim.

Kim looked at it and the shock showed on her face. Bo said "Kim what is it?" "Oh, nothing Andrew has some sneakers just like these." Kim replied. "Well, thanks Bo, come on Lexie let's go to lunch." Kim said. As Bo said goodbye to the women, he wondered what Kim wasn't telling him. Well, she'll tell me when she's ready he said to himself.

It had been a long day for Kimberly. Lunch with Lexie had allowed her to catch up about the people in Salem. Then she had come home and had dinner with her parents. Now that she was alone in her room, she finally allowed herself to face what she had been thinking about in the back of her mind all day. She had added up all the clues and knew that there was only one person who could help her. "Shane." She said out loud to herself. "I need Shane..."


	3. Chapter 3

It is evening in Salem, as Karen opens her door after a grueling 12 hour shift as a RN at Salem's University Hospital. Poor Mr. Taylor,

she thought to herself, too bad he died all alone. As she went toward her bedroom she started to notice that some of her things weren't exactly where she had left them this morning before she had left for work. The thought chilled her, there were a lot of strange things happening in Salem lately. Houses had been broken into, their belongings gone through yet nothing was taken. Some of the citizens of Salem had been nocked unconscious. All of the sudden Karen remembered something strange about Mr. Taylor's lab reports from this morning. She went to the phone to call Dr. Carver. Thank God Lexie Carver had recently been reinstated at the hospital. They had been so busy lately. It was so

wonderful to have both Dr. Carver and Dr. Kayla Johnson working together there. As Karen picked up the phone, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had the feeling that someone was watching her.

Dectective Bo Brady was looking into Salem's latest mystery.

Karen had pretty much described to Bo the samething the other victims had. Someone had entered Karen's house without triggering her security system and pretty much gone through all her stuff as if they were looking for something, but what? Bo wondered to himself as he went through Karen's house looking for clues the patromen might have missed. He had known Karen all of her life, what could she have that someone would have wanted?

He also wondered about the last thing Karen had said to him. Hopefully Lexie and Kayla would be able to tell him what happened to Mr. Taylor. Why would anyone want to harm the old man? None of this made any sense. "Well Bo what have you found?" Roman asked as he entered Karen's house. Bo turned and looked at his brother before answering . Roman looks tired, he thought, he has been through so much lately. "Hi, Roman, no it's pretty much the same as the other incidents." "Everything in the house was searched throughly, nothing really that out of place and who ever is doing it is in and out without alerting the security system, Karen was pretty spooked." Roman nodded to let Bo know he heard him and then asked "What about Mr. Taylor?"

"Well, I'm just waiting to hear from Kayla and Lexie" Bo responded. Roman was about to ask Bo another question when one of the petrolmen came in the door. "Dectective Brady, I've found something you should see." Roman followed Bo out of the door to the side yard of the house. Bo asked the patrolman "what did you have to show me?" The patrolman said "here underneath the window." Bo and Roman looked down. There was a footprint underneath the window. Bo told the patrolman "get pictures and a casting of the shoe print, it's really the first clue we have." Roman mused "strange the person who's been doing this has been so careful, I wonder why they suddenly got so sloppy?"

The phone rang at the Brady Pub, Carolyn answered it. "hi mama, it's Kimberly." "oh, Kimberly dear how are you?" Carolyn asked her beautiful older daughter. "How are the children?" Carolyn missed seeing her grandson and granddaughter more often. "I'm fine mama, the children are so busy with their own lives I hardly see them." "How are you and papa, and everyone else in Salem?"

Carolyn hesitated before answering, wondering if she should tell Kim about what's happening in Salem. Deciding, she tells Kim all about the mysterious incidents happening in the town. Something Carolyn says triggers Kimberly's memory of an earlier time in her life. "Mama, I think it's time I came home for a visit."


	4. Chapter 4

Kimberly awoke with a feeling of dread. It wasn't only for what she had discovered from the clues, but for the phone call she was about to make. She didn't have to look up the number, she'd dialed it so many times before. "ISA Headquarters" the voice on the other end of the phone answered. "Col. Shane Donovan please this is Dr. Kimberly Donovan calling." Kimberly sighed as she waited for the head of the ISA to answer. "Shane" Kimberly said when he answered. "We have to talk, we have a problem." Shane had talked to Kimberly many times over the years, usually about their children, and if his ex-wife said they needed to talk, then it probably was important. "What's going on, Kimberly?" Shane asked. Kim outlined for him some of the things going on in Salem and what she thought. "Kim, I think we had better talk in person" Shane said. "I'll be right there."

Shane Donovan entered the house. When he had called the local real estate office for a place to temporarly rent, he was happily surprized to find this place was available. He had always liked this house the best. This was the first house he had brought Kimberly home to live with him and then Andrew when he had come along. There had been some happy times here. Shane sighed. It was his fault they weren't together. It was his stupid, stubborn pride.

Well, Col. Donovan he said to himself, enough of that! Time to let Kimberly know he was here.

As she pulled up to the front of the house. Kim had been suprized when Shane had called and told her where he was. She did love the last house they had lived in as husband and wife, but if the truth were told, she had always been happier in their first house. "Well, Kimberly she said to herself, might as well go in and face the music."

When they were seated in the living room with a cup of tea, Kimberly discussed the whole situation with Shane. They talked about the break-ins in Salem and who she thinks is responsible. Shane asks her "Kimberly, why on earth would you think it was Andrew?" "Well, there are a couple of things, first of all, do you remember when Andrew was little, how much he wanted to be a

"spy" like you, so he trained himself how to sneak around silently and search through things without disturbing anything, and how good he was at it?" "Yes, Kim I do, but he was 6 then, and I don't think he does that anymore." Shane replied wryly. "Then there is the shoe print and he wears that brand." Kim answered. "Kim, do you have any idea how many people have that brand of sneaker?"

"How did you draw that conclusion?" Shane asked. "How many men have that brand in size 9?" Kim replied. "Kimberly!" Shane laughed as he looked at his ex-wife. "God, she is so beautiful and so much fun" he said to himself. "I know Shane, but there's one more thing." Kimberly said. Shane knew from her tone that what ever it was, it was serious. "What is it Kim?" She now knew she had Shane's full attention. "He is still so gorgeous" she said to herself before continuing. "There was a mark on the shoe print that could only have come from Andrew." Kim replied. "What mark?" Shane asked. "Remember when he got hit by the car?"

Kim asked. "Yes, go on." Shane replied. "There is one part of his big toe that doesn't go fully down and it leaves a mark, and I noticed it on the shoe print." Kim said before adding "What I don't understand is the RAUP-21." "I do." Shane has a look in his eye as he says it. Kimberly notices "Shane what are you not telling me?" and then she realizes something. "Oh, no, Andrew is working for you, he's one of your operatives, isn't he?" she says angrily. "Shane you promised me you would never, ever allow our children to become spies like you!" And then her eyes became wide as he was silent. "Well, I guess I have my answer" Kim said shaking her head. "Kim, what was I to do?" Shane asked. "He came to me, I tried to dissuade him." Shane made Kim face him as he turned her to him and held her elbows in his hands. "I even told him the truth of what it cost me." Her eyes got wide when he admitted this to her. Then Shane said "But he has your analytical mind and your determination, and he wanted to do this. So, I thought it would be better to have him where I could keep an eye on him." "Yes, and I'm sure he has your charm too." Kimberly smiled as she said this. "He is very good." Shane replied quietly.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Kimberly asked. "I think for now that we should keep our suspicions to ourselves until we can figure out what is going on." Shane replied. "Ok" Kim said then asked "Shane, would Andrew be able to get the RAUP-21?" "He doesn't have clearance that high and it is under lock and key." Shane replied. "Well, that would have never have stopped you." Kimberly said remembering when Shane and Bo had broken into ISA headquarters when Shane was on suspension for espionage. "Yes, well I have corrected some of the security issues since becoming head of the ISA." Shane replied with a twinkle in his eye because he knew what she was thinking about. "Well, we both know Andrew isn't the one doing these things in Salem, so what do you think is going on Shane?" Kimberly asked. " I don't know, but I can promise you I'm going to find out." Shane replied. "Can you at least tell me where Andrew is now and what he is working on?"

Kimberly asked. Shane hesitated before answering her. "Shane, come on he is my son too, and I know enough not to repeat anything you tell me." Kim said. "I checked before I left Washington to confirm it, and he is supposedly on vacation, but I don't know where our son is or what he is doing right now." Shane replied. And then he added " nobody hurts my son and gets away with it, Kimberly, I am going to find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tall, dark and handsome, with his fathers curly black hair and his mother's clear blue eyes, Andrew Shawn Donovan was perplexed. He didn't know what to make of his situation. He knew he was being set up, but what he didn't know was why.

Deciding the answers were in Salem, he was in the old farmhouse, just outside of Salem trying to figure it all out. He thought to himself "it has to be someone with ISA connections." He knew he could ask his father for help, but he had wanted to do it on his own, be his own man. He had to look at it methodically, logically, as his father had taught him to. To find the answers, he had to go into town and look around. He had to be careful not to be noticed though. He had always liked being in Salem, with all his mother's family. He had loved playing with his cousins and visiting his grandparents, and playing in the same spots his mother had when she was growing up. This is where his parents had first fallen in love, he smiled to himself as he thought about their story. The hooker and the spy, yes he knew what his mother had been. His parents had always been honest with him. "Too bad they were too afraid to be honest with each other" he thought as he went out the door. So deep in his thoughts, he never noticed the shadow following behind him.

Shane was in Roman Brady's office going over all the evidence with Bo and Roman. He had worked with both of his ex-brothers-in-law over the years, and was still good friends with both of them. They had both been extremely angry with him about Kayla, but that had been put to rest a long time ago. Because of the family and all the children, the whole family had all forgiven each other and now got along well. It had not been quick or easy however. And Shane had not forgotten the first time he and Steve had talked about it, but they had eventually worked it out. "Good thing" Shane thought to himself, he would really need everyone's help to help Andrew. Shane asked Bo, "is this all the evidence you've got?" "Yeah" Bo replied "except for the foot print, but it is down in the lab."

Roman then said "Bo, why don't you take Shane down to the lab to see it while I finish up with some paperwork here." Bo replied "ok, see you later, come on governor, let's go." Shane said "thanks, Roman, see you later" as Bo and Shane went out the door.

When Bo and Shane got to the lab, the lab technician came right up and said

"Detective Brady, a rather strange thing has happened." Bo asked the technician "what happened?" The technician replied "when Captain Brady called and told us you and Col. Donovan were coming down to look at the foot print I went to get it and it wasn't where I had left it." Bo then said " ok, start from the beginning." The technician said " after I had done all the testing, I had bagged it and tagged it and locked it up in the safe in the evidence room." Bo asked "then what happened?" The tech replied "I went back to get it and it wasn't in the safe, so I looked around and found it on the shelf next to the safe." Bo then asked " are you sure you locked it up in the safe?" The tech replied "Yes." Bo looked down and thought for a minute then asked " are the seals broken on the bag?" The tech went and got the evidence bag with the foot print in it and looked at it closely under the microscope and turned to Bo and replied " it would be hard to notice, but I always put an extra piece of tape on it, and yes this bag has been opened."

Shane then said "Bo, may I take the foot print to the ISA lab and have them go over it?" Bo replied "That may be a good idea." The lab tech then put the evidence bag into a brown paper bag and handed it to Shane saying "Col.

Donovan will you please sign that you are receiving the evidence?" Shane signed for the bag, then took it from the tech. Shane then turned and asked Bo

"Isn't there a security camera on the evidence room?" Bo replied "yes, there is."

Shane said "can you give me the tape,so I can take it to the ISA and have them look at it?" Bo replied "Yes, do you know what you are looking for?" Shane answered "I am hoping it will help us find the answers to this whole mystery before anything else happens." Bo turned and looked at Shane and said "Governor, I hate it when you say that, cause that's always when something else happens!" Shane laughed then replied "well let me get this and the tape to the ISA." Bo went and got the security tape put it in a bag and had Shane sign for it and said " Well I have to go write this all up, let me know what you find out." Shane said he would and they walked out of the lab together.

Kayla and Kimberly had a leisurely lunch together at the pub. It had been a long time since the sisters had just been able to sit and talk together without interruption. Any bad feelings about Kayla's time with Shane had been dealt with and long been forgiven. Kimberly with the good heart had understood why it had happened even if she hadn't liked it. She was glad for her sister that Steve had returned and that Kayla was happy. They had spent the afternoon catching up with each others lives and talking about their children. Kimberly asked Kayla "did you ever want another child with Steve?" Kayla looked at her sister with a peculiar look on her face. Looking at her sister Kim then said "Kayla Johnson, what are you not telling me? Are you pregnant?" Kayla answered quietly "Yes, we just found out and are keeping it quiet for now." Kim said "Oh, Kayla I am so happy for you and Steve." "So am I." Kayla replied dreamingly.

Kim asked "does mama and Stephanie know?" before Kayla could reply their mother came to the table. Caroline said "does mama know what?" "Nothing "

Kayla and Kim replied in unison. Caroline then said " you two, nothing ever changes!" she laughed as she sat down next to Kimberly. Caroline then asked Kimberly "how is Shane?" Kim replied "he's fine mama." Kimberly knew Shane stayed in touch with her parents, and that Caroline had always had a soft spot for the handsome British spy. Caroline then asked "well are you two going to tell me what you were talking about when I came up?" Kayla was about to reply when Steve came into the pub. Steve came up and gave his wife a kiss and said "hi sweetness, ready to go home?" Looking lovingly at Steve, Kayla replied "yes I am." Kayla then turned to Kim and said "thanks for lunch, I'll talk to you later." Kayla then got up and she and Steve said good bye to Kim and Caroline and

then walked out the door. Caroline then looked to Kim and said "well at least one of my daughters is happy." Kim replied "mama don't start, I am happy, I have 2 wonderful children and a great career." Caroline said "well, I hope that career warms your bed at night!" Kimberly replied "mama!" Caroline put her hands up and said " ok, I won't start, but I worry about you and I know you still love Shane, and when are the two of you going to sit down, talk, and deal with what is still between you?" Kimberly said "someday" Caroline then stood up, turned to Kim and then said "I have to go start dinner, so I will leave you alone, but answer this, is someday going to keep you warm when you are old and alone,when it is too late?" Caroline then turned and walked into the kitchen. Kimberly sat and thought about what her mother had said. She thought "is it really too late for her and Shane?'' As she gathered up her belongings to leave she said to herself "well I'll have to deal with that subject later." As she left the pub she thought there was something familiar about the old man down the street. Curiosity piqued she followed him.

Shane was at his house pacing. Kim was late. They were supposed to meet here and go to dinner and he was anxious to tell Kim about the events of the day.

That was one of the things he missed, talking with her about his day. She had such an inquisitive mind and was such a good listener. He thought to himself

"that's why she is so good at her job, I suppose." He was very proud of her. It hadn't been easy, but she had wanted to do it herself without his help and for once he had stayed out of it and let her. "Dam it where is she?" He thought to himself. He went and telephoned Caroline. He said "Hello, Caroline, it's Shane."

She said "Oh, hello Shane, how are you?" He replied " I am fine, but is Kim still there? She was supposed to meet me here for dinner." Caroline replied "Shane she left a few hours ago she didn't say where she was going, should I be worried?" Shane said "No, she's probably just shopping and lost track of the time, I am sure everything is all right." Caroline said "Ok, but will you let me know

when you hear from her?" Shane said "yes I will , I think I'll go and see if I can find her, I'll talk to you later, good bye." Shane hung up the phone got his coat and car keys and went out the door.

Kimberly had followed the old man to the old farmhouse just outside of Salem.

There was something weird about the man. For one thing although dressed like an old man, once they had left the city limits he hadn't moved like one. She couldn't shake the feeling she knew him but couldn't quite figure it out. He had gone into the farmhouse but had not turned on a light. Well it was getting cold and dark she figured she might as well satisfy her curiosity and then she could go home. As she went toward the door she gave a split second thought to the fact that maybe this was the person doing all the strange things in Salem. She thought to herself "I have to find out for Andrew's sake." She opened the door, and walked in to the dark room. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth. All of the sudden she was let go. She was astonished when she turned around to see who was there. She said "Andrew, your father and I have been looking everywhere for you!" She gave her son a hug. She said "where have you been and what are you doing here?" He said "Mom, I might ask you the same thing." They brought each other up to date on the reason they were both here. Andrew asked Kim "So Dad is here too, is he mad?" Kim replied "No we are both worried about you, but I am furious that you are an ISA agent!"

Andrew laughed and turned to look at his mother with the same sparkle in his eye that his father had and said "Yeah, Dad said you'd be mad!" They talked for a little longer about everything, and then Kim realized how late it was and said "I have to go, I was supposed to meet your father for dinner quite some time ago."

Andrew then said to his mother "please don't tell Dad yet that you found me, I want to try to solve this myself." Kim replied "Ok for now I won't, but if things change I may have to. Do you need anything?" Andrew stood up and opened the door for his mom and replied "No, I'm all set, thanks, mom" he gave her a kiss. Kim reached up and touched his cheek and said "ok, but be careful, you know how to reach me" and walked out the door.

Shane was puzzled. He had thought things were fine with Kim until the other night. He wasn't sure he believed her explanation of why she was late coming to his house for dinner. She had come just as he was leaving to go find her. She seemed preoccupied during their dinner and when he asked her about it, she just said she was tired. They had talked about what he had found that day and he had told her he still hadn't found Andrew. He still hadn't, and was upset and worried about his son. Shane had not seen Kimberly since their dinner, although he had asked her to get together since then, but she had said she was too busy.

Oh, well he thought to himself, he would see her tonight. The whole Brady family was getting together for dinner at the pub and Caroline had invited him to come, he was still family to all of them. "I will talk to Kim tonight" he thought to himself as he was getting ready to go.

The whole family had a wonderful dinner and it was great to have everyone together. Shane was sitting at the table talking to John when Bo walked up with Claire. Bo said "well, Shane, when are you going to have one of these?" John and Bo laughed as Shane got pale at the thought of a grandchild. Really none of these handsome men looked old enough to be a grandfather. John said to Shane, "your time will come." Shane turned and looked for Kim who was standing near the bar talking to her father and said to them "Kim will be a beautiful grandmother." Bo and John looked at each other knowingly. Bo said quietly "Shane, when are you going to admit to yourself you still love her and always have?" Shane replied "there are just too many obstacles." "No there aren't." John replied looking at his wife. Shawn D then came up to the table and the men started talking about the case. A little while later Shane noticed Kim putting on her coat and slipping out the door and he decided to follow her. He was surprised when she went out of town to the old farmhouse. She knocked on the door and he was further surprised to see her go inside. Wondering what was going on he went up and looked in the window and was amazed at what he saw, and then he was angry. "How could she keep this from me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A

Shane walked into the farmhouse where his son and ex-wife were. The look on his face was one of anger, frustration and relief. He went over and hugged his son. "Andrew, I am so glad you are all right. Why didn't you call me?" The son who looked so much like him just shrugged his shoulders and said "Dad, I wanted to do this on my own." Shane nodded to his son in understanding. Shane then said to his son, as he turned and looked at his ex-wife "Andrew, if you are ok, your mother and I need to talk." Andrew said "Ok Dad, we can catch up on this later." As his parents walked out of the door, Andrew smiled to himself and thought, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

On the ride in the car on the way back to the house, Shane and Kimberly didn't talk. Shane gripped the wheel in frustration at the woman beside him. Kim kept silent, feeling the anger coming from him. As they walked into the house and removed their coats, Shane exploded. "Kim, I feel like we are right back to where we used to be, you are hiding things from me, just like you used to!" Kimberly, with fire in her eyes shot right back "Shane Donovan, don't you dare turn this on me!" Shane knew there was a degree of truth in what she said. He turned to her and said "Ok, Kim let's get it out in the open, I am so bloody tired of the same old thing." Kim's eyes widened in surprise, this wasn't like her ex-husband. She said to herself "Well, if he wants it, here goes, I wonder if he will really listen to me this time." "Shane, you were the one every time we had a problem, or any kind of emotional upset who turned and ran and avoided talking about it." Shane faced her and said "Well, you've got to be included in the blame too!" "Every time you held something back from me, I knew something was wrong but you never trusted me enough to tell me!" Shane took a deep breath before continuing. "Miami, Jeannie, I had had enough!" Shane ran his hands through his hair in frustration and said to her in a quiet voice "Then instead of telling me how you felt, you kept pushing me to tell you how I felt. And I was just as guilty, the more you pushed, the more I backed away and avoided admitting how I felt!" He took her hands in his and said "Kimberly, we have always loved each other, we just didn't trust each other." Kim asked, "Shane, what do you really want?" He sighed and said, "I want us to be together, but we have to learn to trust each other and we have to help our son." Kim's eyes welled up with tears; this is what she had always wanted. She asked "Shane do you really think we can fix what's wrong and be together, and where do we start?" He looked at her and replied, "Yes, I do, but Kim if we are really going to be together, neither of us can run away this time. And we have to start at the beginning."

They were in the therapist's office trying to start at the beginning. Shane was thinking about their last really big problem, he had been so angry with her. But now he had to talk to her, really talk to her. He had to admit his mistakes in the demise of their marriage, and it wasn't going to be easy for either one of them. They both knew they had to do this to go forward, but it had been a very long time coming. Dr. Stone the therapist sat across from them, she said "Shane, why don't you begin?" Shane turned to Kimberly, noticing the look of apprehension on her face, took her hands in his and said "Kimberly, someday you will have to learn to trust me. I do understand you totally as much as I love you." Looking at Shane, Kim said "What do you mean?" Shane looked at the therapist, who nodded to him and then he said "I know that your ability to trust stems from being abused by your uncle." Surprise shows on her face as Shane continues. "Yes, I have spent a lot of time, and a lot of money, and a whole lot of pain, just trying to figure out what went wrong with us, so please stop saying I don't care." The look on Kim's face was one of shock, disbelief, and amazement all at once and there were tears in her eyes. Kim looked at Shane as he said "In the center of it all there is us, and we cannot be separate from that." Dr. Stone then said "Shane, for now let's hold on that thought. I think Kim and I need to talk alone about the childhood abuse issues." Shane stood up, gave Kim a kiss on the cheek and said, "If you need to talk afterward, I will be here for you." He put his coat on and walked out the door.

Shane and Kimberly spent months at the therapist dealing with all of their issues. All of Shane's feelings had, to Kimberly's surprise finally came tumbling out. He had finally said what he had thought. They had been through so much together. He had thought their love could get through anything. That they had trusted each other and loved each other enough to tell each other anything. They had gotten through her not telling him that she had slept with Victor in Miami to save his life. He had admitted to her that he had been wrong to leave her in that position and had asked her forgiveness. He did understand her reasons for considering to get an abortion with her thinking Victor being her father and the baby's father. Thank God she hadn't. They'd never have had Andrew. Shane had been so angry for so long when Kim had lied to him about her pregnancy with Jeannie. He had hung onto his anger for so long to hurt Kim the way he'd been hurt. He felt he had opened up and given her all his love and trust and she had thrown it all back in his face. He had hurt Kim and used Kayla to do it. He had admitted to her that he had been wrong and begged her forgiveness. He had never told Kim how he had felt and everyone had suffered. No more than himself, he was alone, except for when he had his children. Other women just very occasionally had his body. Not his heart, not his soul. That had only and ever belonged to Kimberly. She had thrown it away and until now he had thought she didn't want it anymore. It was his fault because he had never opened up to her when she asked and told her how he felt. He held it all too close to himself. Kimberly had only ever been the only one to get beyond that. He didn't know. maybe some of it was being a spy. Some of it was because of Drew. He had to hold back a piece of himself to protect himself. He had to push her away to avoid loosing her first, and now he realized it was all for such bloody stupid reasons. Kimberly had dealt, with her childhood abuse issues and the fact that the people closest to her didn't see she had a problem. That she had to speak out when she had a problem. She knew that sleeping with men was no longer a validation of her worth, and she realized that Shane had never made her feel that way. Together, they had finally had to talk about how painful it had been to loose their baby daughter before she was even born. Shane finally broke down; confessing to Kim that he had felt it was entirely his fault, his guilt for not having been there for her before or after. Shane had said to Kim "That pregnancy had begun with such joy and happiness, and I let other people and my job come between us and out happiness. I am so very sorry." They both worked very hard through the months of therapy on both their individual issues and their together issues. They had apologized to each other for past transgressions and really meant it. They had forgiven each other. They understood life wasn't perfect and when they had problems they had to talk and work on them together. They had discussed the painful Shane/Kayla issue until Dr.Stone felt they had gotten past it, as she said "You can only beat a dead issue just so much." They had talked to Dr. Stone about their relationship and sex issues. Kim trusted Shane more than anyone else because he was passionate, tender, and fun. Although occasionally they had used sex as a diversion, it had never been a weapon in their relationship. Shane admitted, "My job never should have come before you or our love." That had been a big moment for both of them. They had spent the time together and apart going out almost like a courtship. They had spent with Kimberly's family and Shane had been grateful for the support the couple had been given. Of course, they'd both gotten teased. One night, Roman, Bo, Steve, and John had taken Shane out and gotten him rather drunk and on purpose dropped him off with Kimberly. She couldn't help but laugh, but she wanted to kill her brothers! Shane hadn't been too easy to live with the next day. Kim and Shane had also worked together with Andrew trying to solve the mystery of who in the ISA was trying to frame him. Shane had kept his word to Kim; his family had come first, the ISA second. If it came between a therapist appointment and a meeting in Washington,DC, therapy came first. They had finally been honest with each other about everything. They hadn't made love yet, that was too special to be hurried. It wasn't that the desire wasn't there, it was so strong, and it would only take one kiss to ignite the fire.

Shane was meeting alone with Andrew in the farmhouse. They had both concluded that all the suspects were through the ISA. They were now spending time trying to sift through what the motive was. Shane said to his son "Find the motive, find the perpetrator." Andrew turned and faced his father. He not only had been a good father but a great teacher. Andrew was proud to have Shane as his father. He was handsome, gentle, could be tough when he had to be and had a superior mind. No wonder he had been one of the youngest captains the ISA had ever had, and now head of the agency, but sometimes he could be so stupid when it came to Andrew's mother. "Dad," Andrew said, "Does mom know who is helping us?" A look of concern came over Shane's face. "Don't you think you should tell her?" Andrew inquired. Shane knew Kim would be furious when she found out. Shane turned and faced his son, "Yes, Andew I think I should, but stay clear when she finds out."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

The woman moved through Salem's International Airport like she owned it. Tall with long blonde curly hair and piercing blue eyes, her looks belied her intelligence. Men's heads turned and stared as she walked by, and they sighed, thinking they'd never have a chance with a woman like that. She was a woman on a mission, she had very important information, she was here from Washington, and she had to get the information to her boss, the head of the ISA, now.

Shane was pacing around the living room of his house. Andrew was upstairs sleeping, as Shane had decided he could protect his son easier from his home. Shane had called Kim earlier and asked her to come over. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with what he was about to tell her, but he had run out of time. They were getting closer everyday and he wanted no secrets between them before they were completely together again. Shane was coming from the kitchen, having made tea for them when Kimberly came through the front door. "Good Morning, Dr. Donovan" Shane said as he noticed how she was dressed, and gave her a kiss. "Good Morning, Shane" Kimberly replied giving Shane a smile. "I see you have been to hospital already this morning." Shane said handing Kim a cup of tea as they sat down. "Yes, they called me in early on an emergency abuse case, so I went in. Where is Andrew?" Kim asked as she took a sip of Earl Grey. "Our son is up in his room sleeping, we stayed up quite late last night going over everything." Shane replied. Shane took a sip of tea before putting his cup down, facing Kimberly and saying "I have something important to share with you, but please try not to yell, I don't want to wake Andrew up." Kim looked at Shane warily before replying, "Ok, go ahead, I might be mad but I won't yell." Shane had to smile at that comment before saying "As you know we have been having an agent inside the ISA helping us with Andrew's case and I think it is time for me to tell you who it is." Kim looked at Shane and said "Oh, why do I think am not going to like what you are about to tell me?" Shane said, "Because you are not, because the agent is Jeannie." The look on Kim's face was one of total shock, and for a moment Shane thought that she might faint. Then the look on her face got beet red, just like it did when she was very angry. He hated doing this to her, and he never really liked it when she was angry with him. Kimberly stood up and faced him and said, "Shane she is only 20 years old, you promised, and how could you do this and not tell me or ask me?" Shane took a deep breath before responding, and then said, "First of all both our children came to me, I never wanted them to become agents either!" Pausing for a second to let that sink in, he ran his hands through his hair and continued, "Look Kim, they are the best combination of both of us, extremely intelligent, good at solving puzzles, good at keeping secrets, and good at fitting in. Actually Jeannie came to me last year when Shawn got into trouble with those drug dealers, and she wanted to help her cousin, she fit in and did a great job, and Kim, I am sorry but she asked me not to tell you." Kimberly replied, "Well Shane, you should have! How did she work for the ISA and manage straight A's at Oxford?" Shane smiled before replying, "Well, she's your daughter."

The subject of Shane and Kimberly's discussion had decided to stop in at the Brady Pub before going to her father's house. It wasn't that she didn't want to face her father, but rather she wanted to find out how things were going between her parents first, and the best person to find that out from was her Grandma Brady. As Jeannie got out of the car at the Pub, she thought of when she was little, she always loved coming here. She had always felt as home here as she did in California or at Donovan Manor. Caroline Brady was just coming in from the kitchen when she saw her granddaughter, "Jeannie!" she said, "I am so glad to see you." Caroline gave her granddaughter a hug before continuing, "I didn't know you were coming!" Jeannie took off her coat and both she and her grandmother sat down in a booth facing each other. "Have you seen your parents?" Caroline inquired. Jeannie sighed and said, "No grandma, I wanted to check with you first, are they getting along? I have been busy at Oxford and haven't talked to either one much in the last few months." Jeannie knew that wasn't the whole truth but she couldn't tell her grandmother that. Caroline replied, "Oh, yes dear they have been getting along fine. They have been going to couples therapy." Jeannie was stunned by the announcement, she always knew her parents belonged together but she could never understand why they couldn't see that. She and Andrew had had an interesting upbringing between California and England. Their parents had gotten along for their children's sake but both Jeannie and Andrew had seen times Kim had been angry or crying because of Shane. They had seen Shane look at Kim with pain, sadness, and regret, or run away if things got too upsetting for him to handle. The fact that her parents were finally working out their differences pleased her, but it was too bad Andrew had gotten into this situation to do it. Jeannie said to her grandmother, "I am glad you told me this grandma. Do you know where mom and dad are now?" Caroline gave her granddaughter's hand a squeeze and said, "They are at the old house, why don't you go see them?" Jeannie got up, gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm going there now grandma, thanks, I'll see you later." As she walked out the pub's front door, Caroline couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how she was so much like both her parents and what a wonderful combination that was. Caroline smiled to herself as she got up and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Shane and Kimberly were sitting on the sofa talking quietly and having a cup of tea when Jeannie came into the house. As soon as Kimberly saw her daughter, she jumped up and gave her a big hug and said, "Oh, I am so glad to see you!" Jeannie, still in her mother's embrace turned, looked and said to her father "You told her, didn't you?" Shane gave his daughter, who was as beautiful and smart as her mother a hug and a kiss and said, "I had to sweetheart, your mother and I are working on getting back together and we mustn't have any secrets from each other." Jeannie stepped out of her father's embrace to look at him, very surprised he admitted this to her and said "Ok, Daddy, you are right, with all I found out, she should know." Shane said to his daughter as she took off her coat, and sat down, "What did you find out?" Jeannie looked at her father and replied, "It is someone in the ISA you used to work closely with." Shane thought about this answer before asking, "Do you know who it is?" Jeannie took a sip of tea her mother had just given her and said, "No, as you know I have been working with Miss Peach and we are still going through all your case files, and everything we put into the computer comes up the same answer, it has to be someone you worked closely with." Kimberly turned and asked Shane, "Who would want to hurt us like that, set our son up?" Shane got up and started to pace around the room before replying, "I don't know Kimberly, but I am going to find out!" Shane turned and said to his daughter, "Jeannie, I want you to go upstairs and rest up, we all have some surveillance to do tonight." Kim turned and looked at Shane and asked after their daughter had gone upstairs, "What are you going to do Shane?" Shane looked at Kim and replied, "I have to go and talk to Bo, we're going to set a trap and I'm going to need everyone's help including yours to do it."

Roman, Bo, Abe, Steve, and John were all in Roman's office with the door closed as Shane was going over his plan for trapping the person that was responsible for setting up his son. Shane began by saying, "I have to tell you all something, but for safety's sake I have to ask you all not to let this information leave this room." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Shane continued "Jeannie is here and she is an ISA agent, and she has brought important news from Peachy, who is on her way here from England." Roman turned to his brother, Bo and asked, "Why are you not shocked by the news our niece is an ISA agent?" Bo looked first at Shane, who nodded then responded to his brother, "Because she helped out undercover last year with Shawn when he got into trouble, and Roman, she is very good." John looked at Shane and asked, "What does Kim think about this?" Shane looked at everyone who was waiting for his response, then said, "She isn't thrilled but she understands it was Jeannie's choice, and Jeannie is as determined as Kim ever was." Abe then asked Shane "Ok, so what is your plan?" Shane replied, "We cannot use the ISA for obvious reasons, oh, and you should also know Andrew is here at my house. Roman just nodded at Shane's statement, he wasn't about to arrest his nephew, and said nothing as Shane continued, "I think we should leak out information that we have new evidence in the lab that's leading us to a possible suspect in the case." Steve asked Shane, "How do you plan on leaking it?" Shane smiled at Steve and replied , "By having Jack Deveraux put it in the evening edition of the Salem Chronicle."

Later on in the evening, Shane, Andrew, Roman, Bo, Steve, John and Abe were spread out around various positions in and out of the Salem Police Station and around the outside of the lab to see if the bait was taken. Jack had come through for Shane but not without a guarantee that he was going to get an exclusive. Andrew and Shane were positioned together just outside the hallway of the lab, which was closed for the night with just a small dim security light on. Hope, Kim and Jeannie were down the hall in a room, monitoring the security cameras, and they had live speaker feed into the men's earpieces. Andrew asked Shane with a whisper "Dad, do you think this is going to work?" Shane looked at his son and replied, "Yes, Andrew I think so, we have to do something to bring this person out." Andrew was about to ask another question when Kimberly's voice broke out in Shane's ear, "Shane, there's someone moving around in the lab!" Shane said into the microphone that was tucked inside his shirt "Ok, Andrew and I will check out the lab, everyone else stay alert and back us up." Andrew and Shane checked their guns, and Shane touched his son on the shoulder and said "Ok, son let's go in but be careful!" Andrew nodded and they entered the lab. The lab was dark, as Andrew and Shane proceeded forward to look around. They searched the lab and were about to leave when suddenly a dark figure stepped out from behind a cabinet and ran towards the door. Shane grabbed at the figure, but he was shoved aside. Andrew pulled his gun and said "Stop right there and put your hands up." The figure stopped, turned, pulled out a gun, fired, and ran out the door, leaving a body on the floor, blood and chaos behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

After the intruder ran out, for a moment there was silence. Then Shane moved toward his son Andrew, who had just been shot and was now lying on the floor. He spoke into his microphone "The suspect has left the lab, and I need an ambulance, Andrew has been shot!" He heard Kimberly in his earpiece "Shane how bad is it?" Shane checked his son's abdomen and said, "He was shot in the abdomen Kim, it's bad." Shane put his hands on his son's belly to put some pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding out. Kimberly and Jeannie had now come into the lab. Shane heard John's voice in his earpiece "Shane, the suspect got past us, I'm going after them." Shane said "Okay, John, where is that damn ambulance?" Kimberly was kneeling at her son's head and said softly into Andrew's ear, "It will be okay sweetheart, you are going to be fine." Jeannie noticed the longer the wait the more agitated Shane was becoming "probably blaming himself" she thought to herself. She put her hand on her father's shoulder and said, "I'll go check on the paramedics, Dad." The lab was crawling with activity, Shane and Kimberly beside their son. Police everywhere. Abe was talking over on the side by one of the tables to Bo, Hope, Steve, and Roman. Abe said "After they take Andrew to the hospital I am going to have this whole lab searched, if John doesn't catch up with the suspect we may have something here." Hope said " I want to go to the hospital with Kim, Shane and Jeannie." Bo said, "Okay, I will go tell Mom and Pop." Roman looked at his watch and said "I better get to the airport, Miss Peach's flight will be in from London soon and someone should meet her and tell her about Andrew." Just then the paramedics came in and started working quickly on Andrew. Shane and Kim stood on the side together, Shane with his arm around Kim but trying not to get their son's blood on her, they looked so helpless. Jeannie then came in and went up to her parents and Shane put his other arm around his daughter as they watched Andrew being put on the stretcher. Shane looked over at Steve as they started to move Andrew toward the ambulance. Steve nodded at Shane and said "don't worry I'll take care of things here." Shane nodded back he knew he could trust Steve to take care of things and then he went out the door with his family. Steve called Kayla who was on duty at University Hospital.

Steve said into his cell phone "Hi,sweetness" he let Kayla know about Andrew so she could be ready when her nephew got there.

Dr. Kayla Johnson was ready when the ambulance pulled up carrying her nephew, Andrew who had just been shot. The paramedics entered the trauma unit, Kim, Shane, and Jeannie right behind him. The paramedic said to Kayla "24 year old male, single gun shot to abdomen,large volume blood loss, 2 large bore IV's started, running NS wide open, vitals BP 80/50, pulse weak and thready, respirations shallow, type and cross drawn, patient has been unconscious since arrival on scene." Andrew's color was very pale. Kayla asked Kim,"Andrew has A type O factor blood doesn't he?" Kim answered "Yes, both of my children do." Kayla said "That blood type is extremely rare and Andrew is going to need a lot of it and we only have a couple of units in our blood bank." Shane said, "As their father I have it too and Kim does not." Kayla then said "Jeannie and Shane I need to get a unit of blood from each of you, Andrew is going to need it." Kayla told a nurse going by "Please take Col. Donovan and my niece to the lab, we need a unit of blood from each of them for Andrew Donovan and can you please also get Col. Donovan some scrubs so he can change out of those bloody clothes?" The nurse nodded, and gestured for Shane and Jeannie to follow her. Shane gave Kim a kiss and a touch on the shoulder and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He took Jeannie's hand in his and followed the nurse to the lab. Kayla said to Kim "Let me go work on Andrew, I'll let you know." She went into the trauma room, and Kim was only alone for a minute as Bo, Hope and her parents all came in together. "Oh, Kimmie, he is going to be all right, your sister will see to it." Caroline said as she came over and gave her daughter a hug. Kim said, "I hope so Mama." Bo asked his sister "Where are Shane and Jeannie?" Kim looked at Bo as she was getting a hug from her father "They are giving blood for Andrew." After a while, Kayla came out and said "Kim, we need to take Andrew to the operating room right now to control the bleeding." Hope asked "Kayla, you are not going to do the operation are you?" Kayla responded "No, I'm just going to observe, but I have to go now, I will talk to you afterward." Just then Shane and Jeannie came into the waiting room Shane now in scrubs and Jeannie rolling down her sleeves. Shane looked at Kayla and asked, "What is happening?" Kayla said to Shane "Andrew needs to go to the OR now, I have to go." Kayla gave Kim's arm a squeeze and left the waiting room. Shane looked at Kimberly and then took her into his arms saying, "He's going to be okay Kim, he's young, healthy, and strong, and he has his whole family pulling for him." Looking around, most of the Brady family was in the waiting room. Shane looked up as Abe came through the door got up and went over to talk to him. Abe asked, "How is Andrew?" Shane looked at Abe and said, "He's in the operating room, did you find anything?" Abe said, "Just a piece of cloth, do you want me to send it over to the ISA lab?" Shane nodded his head and said, "Yes, thanks Abe, is there anything else?" Abe said, "Not right now but we'll keep on it." Abe looked at Shane and said, "Let me know how Andrew is will you?" Shane nodded and Abe left the waiting room. Bo and Hope came over to Shane and Kim who were now seated on the couch, and Bo said "We're going to go and get Mom and Pop some coffee, do you want anything?" Kim looked up and said "No thanks, Bo." Shane, his arm around Kim said "No, thank-you." Hope said, "Okay, we'll be back." Bo and Hope left the waiting room as Steve came in and went over to Shane and Kim and asked "How is Andrew?" Kim said, "He is in the operating room." Steve then asked where his wife was. Shane told Steve she was observing. Steve then said, "Well, I hope she doesn't stay on her feet too long." Kayla was 6 months pregnant and Steve didn't want her getting too tired. Kim knowing what was on Steve's mind said, "Don't worry Steve, she just wants to let us know what's going on." Jeannie came to sit by her parents and said to them, "I really hope Andrew is going to be all right." Shane with one arm around his ex-wife and one arm around his daughter sighed and said "I hope so too sweetheart."

Several hours later Kayla came out. Shane, Kim and Jeannie stood up to meet her. Bo and Hope had taken Caroline and Shawn home earlier, and the rest of the family had gone home with the promise that they would be called. Kayla came to them and said, "We took the bullet out, it was hard to find, and we have given him several units of blood and although he will have to stay in ICU overnight as a precaution, I think he is going to be fine." Shane grabbed Kim and they hugged each other, then they each hugged their daughter. Kim gave her sister a hug and said "Thank-you Kayla we're so grateful, can we see him?" Kayla said "Of course you can, I'll take you there." Shane, Kim and Jeannie followed Kayla to ICU, never seeing the person following them.

When they entered Andrew's room in ICU, he was sleeping. While he was hooked up to monitors and IV's much to his parents relief he was breathing on his own. Kim went over and touched the dark curly head that was so much like his father's. Kim thought he was pale and asked Kayla about it. Kayla said "His blood counts are okay but we can give him more blood if he needs it." All of the sudden Kayla yawned and said, "I have to go but call me if you have any more questions and I'll see you tomorrow." Kayla leaned over the bed and gave her nephew a kiss, then gave Kim and Jeannie a hug, squeezed Shane's arm and left the room. Kim, Shane and Jeannie settled themselves into chairs and one of the nurses brought coffee into them. A few hours later while they were discussing the case, suddenly Andrew spoke up, "Mom? Dad?" Shane and Kim hurried to their son's bedside as Jeannie went out to tell the nurse that Andrew was awake. Then the nurse came in and checked on Andrew, smiled and told them he was going to be okay. Andrew spoke up and said "Dad, what happened?" Shane came forward and touched his son's hair and said, "The suspect was in the lab, came out from nowhere and shot you." Andrew then asked, "Did you catch him?" Shane looked at Andrew and said, "John almost did, the suspect got away, but John got a piece of his clothing." Suddenly Andrew yawned and the nurse said, "He is doing well, and is probably going to sleep for a while, why don't you all go home and sleep. Dr. Donovan, we will call you if anything changes." After a short discussion they all agreed to go home and rest. Jeannie wanted to go and sleep at her Grandma Brady's house so she could visit with her cousin, Stephanie. Kim gave her son a kiss and said, "I love you Andrew Donovan." Then she gave her daughter a hug and kiss. Shane leaned over the bed and said to Andrew, "hang in there son, I love you." He gave his son a kiss and ruffled his hair. He then took his beautiful blonde daughter who looked so much like her mother, in his arms and said, "Be careful and get some sleep." He gave her a kiss and released her. They said good night to Andrew, then had a word with the nurse and left the unit.

As Kimberly and Shane entered the house, Shane could see Kimberly was struggling with something. He tossed their coats on a chair and said "Okay Kim what's up?" Kim looked at Shane with tears in her eyes and said, "I cannot believe you are putting me through this again!" Shane looked bewildered as he looked at her and said "What..." Kim spoke angrily "This spy thing! The waiting, the danger, how can you do this to our children Shane, to me, to us?" Shane looked at Kim and said "Kimberly, I am what I am. The children have made their own choices please don't blame me for that. I am sorry to put you in this position, to worry you, but we have to find a way to live with what we all do. Kim, come sit down, I have something I want to say to you and I want you to listen very carefully to me." They sat across from each other on the sofa as Shane continued, "We have said a lot over the last few months, in therapy, and out of it, but I want to tell you a couple of things it suddenly occurs to me I haven't said. I want you to know during all the time we were apart, there was not a minute, not a day, not a week that I didn't regret the mistakes I made that tore us apart. But there has always been one thing I have ever known to be true, and that is that I love you, and no matter what ever happens, you have been the only woman I have ever really loved, and you are the only one I ever will. You are the mother of those two wonderful, beautiful, intelligent children and they are us, the best of both of us

together and I feel so grateful that we have them, and I love them very much, and I would never, ever, put them in any danger." Kim said, "I love you too, Shane, and I just worry." Shane took her in his arms and said, "I know Kim, but it will be all right, with the ISA and your whole family we will solve this mystery." Kim sat down and asked Shane "Do you think Andrew will be all right?" Shane sighed and said, "Yes, Kim, he is strong, I think he will be fine." Shane stood up and stretched then looked at Kim and said, "I am going to take a shower, will you be okay?" Kim smiled and said "Yes, go ahead, I am going to sit down here." Shane said, "I won't be long." And then he went upstairs. Kim wandered around downstairs for a few minutes and then went up to her room to change. As she went by the master bedroom the bathroom door was open and she could see Shane in the shower. A sliver of desire went through her, and before she could stop herself she went through the bedroom, removing her clothes as she got to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower.

First he felt the cold air as she opened the shower door, then felt her hands reach for him. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her beautiful naked body, pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss that took her breath away and one that she felt down to her toes. He moaned softly with desire as she moved her lips from his, down his neck at the same time running her hands over his chest and down his belly. Suddenly he took her hands in his, stepped apart and said, "Kimberly, are you sure? Because I don't think I am going to be able to stop, it's been so long and I need you so bad." Kimberly looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved and said without hesitation "Yes." He shut off the shower, picked her up, kissing her all the way as he put her on the bed and they began to re-explore each other's bodies with exquisite desire that continued throughout the night to assuage the need and desire of each other.

As Kimberly and Shane entered their son's hospital room, Jeannie could tell things had changed between her parents. They looked tired, but it was a satisfied tired. Her mother couldn't keep her smile totally hidden and her father couldn't stop touching or being near her mother. Jeannie thought "this must have been how it was before for them." she smiled to herself at the thought. Andrew was awake and noticed it too and started smiling. Kim went over to her son's bedside and gave his a kiss. Shane suddenly noticed both of his children were smiling and said "Okay, what are you two smiling about or is this just between you two?" His children had always been close to each other and had a special bond between them. Andrew spoke up first, "Dad, are you and Mom really together now?" Shane went over came up behind Kim and put his arm around her waist and said, "Yes, we really are." He gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. Andrew and Jeannie said in unison "About time!" Just then Miss Peach came in and said "Good Morning everyone, how is my godson this morning?" She went and gave Andrew a kiss. Andrew said "I am sore, but glad to be here." After giving Kim, Jeannie and Shane a hug, Miss Peach said to Shane, "Well, I am sorry to pull you away but I have some important information to tell you, laddie and it cannot wait!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Peachy and Shane stood in a room down the hall from Andrew's. Shane was reading the information Miss Peach had brought. After reading the document Shane said to "Peachy this continues to intrigue me. We still do not know if the suspect is a man or women despite that piece of cloth John found?" Miss Peach took the report and said "No, Laddie, we don't, or why the bloke wants to implicate Andrew." Shane looked out in the hallway then said "You know maybe it's not Andrew this person wants, maybe it's me." Peachy looked at Shane, then said "You know, maybe you are right, it has to be someone who knows by hurting Andrew, they would be hurting you. That means it would be someone who knows you very well." Shane nodded. Peachy put the report in her bag and said "Let me say hello to Andrew and then I will get researching this on the computer. Shane, it's so wonderful to see you and Kim together again, don't do anything to ruin it this time." There isn't many people Shane Donovan would take this from but

Peachy was one of them. Shane with a sincere look on his face replied "I won't, it want it to be forever this time Peach." They both left the room and went down the hall to Andrew's room.

Later that evening after Andrew had been moved into a regular room, various members of the family were visiting. Shane and Kim were taking some teasing. John was saying "Shane you look a little tired, rough night?" Kimberly, who was sitting on a chair next to Andrew's bed and Shane was in back of her with his hand on the back of her chair, blushed a bright red at the memory of how they had spent the rest of the previous night. Shane who saw Kim's blush and who had just taken a sip of tea, choked , so his son spoke up and said "Yeah, dad rough night?" Andrew winked at Jeannie who was seated on the bed beside him. Jeannie giggled. They both loved teasing their parents. Kimberly, who had finally gained her composure, said "Okay, enough, Yes, Shane and I are together again." Before anyone could jump on that, the nurse came in and said "Visiting hours are over, the patient needs his rest, everyone must leave." After she left Bo said, "okay sis we have to go but don't think you are off the hook!" Kim gave her son a kiss and said "I know." Shane took Roman aside and said

"Andrew will have a police guard outside the door at all times right?" Roman looked at Shane and said "Yes, why do you think something will happen?" Shane looked at Roman and said "I have a feeling it might." Roman rubbed his forehead and said "Oh, no I hate it when you get those feelings you are usually right." Jeannie noticed the exchange between her father and her uncle and asked "What's up?" Shane smiled, thinking how perceptive his daughter was, and said "I just wanted to make sure there was going to be a guard here, I have a feeling. Roman said there will be a guard here tonight out side the door so why don't you go home and get some sleep." Jeannie said to her father "okay." but she had no intention of leaving her brother alone. With that they all said good night to Andrew and left. Shane and Kim left last each kissing their son good night and telling him to get a good night's sleep. Kayla had said if he continued to tolerate his diet and do well there was a possibility he might go home tomorrow. Then nurse came in after his parents had left gave Andrew a sleeping pill and turned off the lights and said good night.

A few hours later the policeman on guard outside Andrew's room was pacing the hallway trying to stay awake. It wouldn't do to have anything happen to Commissioner Brady's nephew during his watch. There were a pile of papers on the floor next to him.

He had just gone in and checked quietly on Andrew a few minutes ago and Andrew had been sleeping. One of the nurses, one that the policeman hadn't noticed before came up

handed him a cup of black coffee and said "Here, you look like you could use this. I only put some sugar in." He took the steaming cup from the nurse and said "Thank-you very much, I could use this." She smiled at him, and continued down the hall. The policeman sat down and picked up a paper to read never noticing the figure watching him down the hall.

A little while later Jeannie came back to check on Andrew. She noticed the nurses were all busy with a patient down the hall. As she went towards Andrew's room she noticed the guard knocked out, his coffee cup spilled out on the floor, she quickly entered Andrew's room just in time to see a figure in black approaching the bed. She quickly reached out and grabbed the assailant, who turned and struck Jeannie on the arm with a knife cutting her. The suspect then gave Jeannie a stunning blow to the back of her head knocking her off balance, and then ran out of the room. Bleeding profusely from her arm wound and woozy from the blow to her head, Jeannie called for help on her cell phone before passing out.

Shane and Kimberly were in bed naked, having fallen asleep in each others arms, after having made love. Suddenly, the ring of Shane's cell phone awoke both of them.

"Dad, Andrew and I have just been attacked in his room..." Jeannie voice suddenly trailed off. Shane sat up in bed and said into the phone "Jeannie, answer me, are you all right? Jeannie, Jeannie?" he turned to Kim and said "Kim call Andrew's floor, Jeannie is on the phone and she isn't answering." Kim reached over grabbed the telephone and called, and spoke into the phone as Shane continued to try to get his daughter to answer on the cell phone. A few seconds later a nurse came on the cell phone and said to Shane

"Your daughter and the guard outside the door are unconscious, a doctor is on the way, Andrew is fine and the police have been called." Shane said to the nurse "Thank-you, Dr. Donovan and I are on our way." He snapped his cell phone shut and said to Kimberly who was already out of bed and reaching for her clothes "Jeannie is unconscious, the doctor and the police are on their way, Andrew is fine, but let's go."

They both dressed quickly, left the house and sped off to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, it was clear all hell had broken loose. Anyone coming in or out were checked and both Shane and Kim had to show ID to get inside.

They were met at the elevator by Lexie, who quickly took them to their daughter. Jeannie lay on a stretcher looking pale. There was a large bruise on the side of her head which was darkening by the minute. Upon seeing that Shane went ballistic thinking about someone hurting his daughter. Jeannie seeing the look of thunder on her father's face said "Dad, I am all right." Shane went over and touched the side of his daughter's face very gently. Kim noticed the large bandage on her daughter's arm and looked at Lexie, who knew what Kim was about to ask and replied " 35 stitches, Kim, it was pretty bad, one of the plastic surgeons stitched her up." Kim went over and held her daughter as if to absorb her pain and said "Are you okay sweetheart?" Jeannie sat up and said ""Yes, mom, but I want to go see Andrew." Kim asked Lexie, "are you done with her, can she leave?" Lexie nodded and said "Yes, Kim, we gave her some fluids, she was a little shocky, she should be okay if she goes home and goes to bed after seeing Andrew." Shane looked at Lexie and said "Thanks, Lexie we'll make sure she does, thank-you for taking care of our daughter." Lexie smiled and said "Anytime, Jeannie get some rest." Jeannie looked at Lexie and said "Yes, thanks Dr. Carver I will, I just want to check on my big brother." Shane, Kimberly and Jeannie left the treatment area, Jeannie between her parents. They got into the elevator to go to Andrew's room, Jeannie resting her head on her father's shoulder as the door closed.

Shane, Kimberly and Jeannie all entered Andrew's room. Roman was with him.

Despite the sleeping pill and with all the activity Andrew was awake, alert and concerned about his little sister, he asked her "Are you okay Jeannie-beanie?" She smiled at the nickname before replying "I'm fine." Roman nodded his head at Shane indicating he wanted to talk to him outside. Shane looked at Roman and said "No, Roman, this concerns all of us let's talk here." Roman smiled thinking to himself "keep this up Shane and you won't be my ex-brother-in-law for long." Roman said "Okay, but let's sit down." After everyone was seated Roman said "This whole situation tonight was a set up for someone to be able to get into Andrew's room. The guard in the hallway was given knock out drugs in his coffee. The nurse who brought him the coffee said it was given to her by a family member who had bought all the nurses coffee and said to give that cup to the guard. The nurse just thought the visitor was being nice. A patient down the hall was given an overdose of potassium which sent him into cardiac arrest, a code blue that tied up all the staff, preventing any of them to see who was going into Andrew's room. Kim said "That's terrible Roman! Did the patient survive?" Roman looked at his sister and said "Yes, Kim the patient is all right. Jeannie wasn't supposed to be here. Thank goodness she was or I don't know what would have happened. Jeannie what made you come back?" Jeannie looked at her brother then replied "I don't know Uncle Roman, I just had this feeling and I couldn't go to sleep until I came back and checked on Andrew." Roman smiled at his niece, looked at Shane and said "She sure has your instincts doesn't she?" Shane smiled and said "Yes, she does." Roman then asked Jeannie, "Did you notice anything?" Jeannie thought about it before replying "it seemed to me to be someone with a slight build, but strong, either a woman or a slight built man. It was all very split second and they left without a sound." Roman nodded ant her answer, then said "Well Shane, what do you want to do next?" Shane said "Peachy is checking on some stuff for me, and if Andrew is well enough tomorrow morning we'll take him home. I don't want anyone else here hurt and it obviously isn't safe here." Just then Bo and Shawn D came in to Andrew's room. Roman asked them "did you find anything new?" Bo replied "Not really, I sent some stuff to the lab it will be analyzed in the morning." Bo then turned to Shane and said "Listen Shane, take Kim and Jeannie home tonight and come back in the morning, we're going to protect Andrew ourselves tonight." Knowing Shane was about to object Shawn D said "You are over ruled Uncle Shane, we're staying." Shane nodded and said "Thank-you, Kim and I are grateful, we would like to get Jeannie home to bed to get some rest, and I will rest better knowing you are here. We will be back in the morning to get Andrew home." He walked over and ruffled Andrew's hair and said "Get some sleep son, we'll be back in the morning." Andrew replied "Yes, Dad, I'll sleep better knowing you are with Mom and Jeannie." Kim gave her son a kiss good-night, then gave both of her brother's and her nephew a kiss saying "Thanks guys." Jeannie gave Andrew a kiss and said "See you tomorrow" Andrew looked at Jeannie and said "Thanks for being here earlier, sorry for the bump on the head." Jeannie said "Don't worry about it." Jeannie said to her uncles and cousin "Take care of him" nodding toward Andrew. Roman said "We will, go get some rest." As Shane, Jeannie and Kim walked out the door, Bo, Roman and Shawn D were getting settled in chairs.

A few weeks later the Donovan's had settled into a routine. Kim seeing patients in the abuse clinic at the hospital. Shane, Jeannie, and Andrew trying to figure out the answers on the case. Shane was keeping very close to home and when he wasn't either Bo, John or Roman was there along with ISA guards outside around the clock. The only reason Steve wasn't was because of Kayla being so far along in her pregnancy otherwise he had made it clear he would have been. In one way it had been so nice finally being together as a family, and it was so nice being with Kimberly's whole family. The big problem of course was still hanging over their head. Who was after Andrew? The one big clue they had gotten was the DNA left behind in Andrew's room that night. One strand of hair belonging to a woman. They had not been able to match it up to anyone's hair who had been in the room that night. The hair was currently at ISA headquarters in Washington being analyzed to see if they had in the data bank who it belonged to.

Kim came downstairs thinking "I can't wait for this whole thing to be over" She hadn't been feeling too well lately. She sighed thinking "All this stress is making me tired." Shane was with Peachy at the police station talking to Abe. Andrew and Jeannie had gone out with their cousins to go bowling. Suddenly her cell phone rang, it was Jeannie, she said "Mom, is it ok if Andrew and I go out for a pizza for dinner tonight with Shawn, Belle, Chelsea and Stephanie?" Kim smiled and replied "Sure honey that's fine. Have a good time, see you later." Jeannie said "Thanks, Mom, bye." Kim thought to herself "Boy, the kids have been great letting Shane and I have time alone."

Suddenly Kim realized something , and said to herself "I wonder" Then she got her purse and left the house.

When Kim got back to the house a little later Shane was still not home. She called him on his cell phone. Shane answered "Hi Kim, what's up?" Kimberly told him about the kids plans and asked him how much longer he was going to be. Shane said "I'll be home in a half hour, okay?" Kim said "I'll see you then, bye." She got off the phone and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Kimberly came out and looked shocked, what she had suspected she had just found out was true. She said to herself

"How will Shane feel?"


	10. Chapter 10

There were wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Shane had a look of puzzlement and surprise on his face and said to himself, "What is going on?" Then he yelled, "Kimberly, where are you?" Kimberly walking into the room in a black dress that showed her creamy white shoulders, high heels that showed her great legs, and a welcoming smile on her face that lit up the room said, "I'm right here sweetheart." Shane, who couldn't take his eyes off her walked over and took her hands in his and said, "What's all this?" Kim looked into Shane's eyes and said, "Well, the children are out of the house and I just thought we could have a quiet, romantic dinner alone together." Shane looked at Kim and cocking his right eyebrow up looked at her with disbelief and said, "You cooked?" Kim pulled away and said, "Shane Donovan, I can't believe you said that, you know I ordered out!" Shane laughed, walked over to the table and held out Kim's chair for her and said, "Good, then let's eat!" Kim said, "But I have to bring the food out!" Shane, already walking toward the kitchen said, "Don't worry, I'll do it, after all you did cook!" They both laughed. Shane brought the food out to the table and said, "Why don't you open the wine?" Kim said, "Okay." Kim opened the wine as Shane was in the kitchen bringing out the last of the food. She poured white wine into Shane's glass and just water into hers. Shane came in and sat down, held up his glass and said to her, "Here's to us." Kim picked up her glass and they touched the glasses together.

Kim and Shane were holding hands and sipping the wine as they finished dinner. It had been such a nice dinner with good food and great conversation. Kim thought to herself, "It's so good like this with us together, I hope my news doesn't change anything." Just as she was about to bring up the subject, Shane stood up, held out his hand to her and said, "May I have this dance?" Kimberly put her hand in his, and said, "Why sir I'd love to." She stood up and began to dance with him. Shane pulled Kim closer to him, smelled her hair, and brought his lips down to hers. Kim reached up and put her arms around him, pulling him even closer. She could feel every inch of his sinewy frame including his desire for her. As Shane began kissing her bare shoulder, she forgot everything else and gave into the feelings he was bringing out in her. Moments later he picked her up in his arms, blew out the candles and carried her up the stairs to his bed.

A few hours later they both lay sated in each other's arms on the bed. They were talking and Kim decided to bring up the subject she had been nervous to bring up earlier and said, " Shane, I have something important to tell you and I want you to be honest with me about how you feel." Shane sat up a little higher in bed, looked at Kim, took her hand in his and said, "Okay, Kim, I'll be honest." Kim sat up and faced Shane and said, "I'm pregnant." She was watching his face to see his reaction to her words. Shane sat up a little more and the look on his face was of complete shock, but then suddenly he broke out in a huge smile, and at that moment Kimberly knew everything was going to be all right. Shane said to Kim, "I am happy we are going to have another chance and that this time everything will be right. Oh, my darling you have made me so very happy." Shane took Kim into his arms, gave her a kiss and then started laughing. Kim sat up looked at him and said, "Shane Donovan, what is so funny?" He pulled her back down to him, put his arms around her and said, "I was just thinking of the looks on our children's faces when we tell them." Kim laughed at that for a minute and then said, "You know we have to make some decisions about our life together, maybe sooner than we had planned." Shane was stroking her hair and said, "I already have made some." Kim said, "What do you mean?" Shane sat up and put his arms around his legs and looked at Kim and said, "Well, I never said anything at the time, but one of the reasons I decided to become head of the ISA was to take me out of the field and also so I wouldn't have to travel so much." Kim looked at Shane and asked, "Why did you do that?" Shane looked Kimberly in the eyes and said, "Because, I had hoped someday to get a second chance to be with you again and I wanted to be ready. That is why I went into therapy and made the changes in my job, it was all for us." Kim looked bewildered and asked, "Shane, why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Shane answered, "Because I wanted you to be ready and decide for yourself to be with me again, and not because I told you." Kim's eyes misted up with tears and said, "Oh, Shane, is that why you stayed away?" Shane took Kim in his arms as they lie back down on the bed and said, "That is one reason, but I also stayed away because I couldn't be near you and not touch you." And at that he showed her just what he had just said was true.

The next morning as Kimberly lay back down in bed after getting sick, Shane was down in the kitchen making her some tea and finding some crackers. Andrew and Jeannie were at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating some breakfast. Jeannie asked Shane, "Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" Shane busied himself with the tea, thinking about how best to answer his daughter, made a decision, and then turned and answered her, "I have something to tell you, and I hope you both will be supportive, because your mother and I are both going to need that." Jeannie all kinds of bad thoughts running through her head asked, "Dad, is it serious?" Shane, realizing the directions his daughter's thoughts had taken said, "No, Jeannie it's nothing bad." Jeannie looked puzzled, but Andrew had a smile on his face and asked, "Okay, Dad, what's up?" Realizing his son had figured it out Shane said, "Your mother and I are going to have a baby." Jeannie looked shocked. Andrew touched his sister on the arm and said, "Come on Jeannie-beanie, you do realize when two people get together sometimes this can happen?" Both Jeannie and Shane blushed down to the roots of their hair, and Shane said in a mock-stern voice to his son, "Andrew Shawn Donovan, a little more tact please!" Andrew gave his father a hangdog face but still with a smile said, "Sorry, Dad, but this is great news!" Shane still looking at his daughter said, "Thanks, son, but Jeannie how do you feel?" Jeannie looked a her father and said, "Well, I'm getting used to it, and after all Stephanie is in the same boat." Shane hugged and kissed both of his children and said, "Thanks for the support, we're going to need it." Suddenly Shane had a thought and said,"How do you two feel about planning our wedding?" Andrew and Jeannie first looked astonished and then broke out in smiles and Andrew said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" Shane said, "Well maybe for your mother it should be." Jeannie realizing what Shane was saying said to her father, "Dad, are you saying you want Andrew and I to plan your and Mom's wedding and for us to make it a surprise?" Shane was always amazed at how quick his children were, just like his Kimberly, said, "Why not I planned our first wedding as a surprise for your mother, I think it is only fitting our children plan our next one as a surprise. And money is no object, do what ever you have to, make it special for your mother, just let me know when to have her there." Then Shane left the kitchen to take a tray up to Kim. Andrew and Jeannie looked at each other with broad smiles on their faces and said to each other, "This is going to be a blast, let's get the whole family in on it." And with that they both reached for their cell phones and started dialing.

A few hours later Kimberly was at the pub sitting and having tea with her mother.

It was early afternoon and Kim was telling her mother the news, Caroline took a sip of tea and said, "That's wonderful, how are you feeling, dear?" Kim replied, "A little green in the mornings, but good." Caroline then asked, "How does Shane feel about the baby, and do Andrew and Jeannie know?" Kim smiled and said, "Shane is thrilled, and the kids are excited." Caroline looked thoughtful for a minute then asked, "Are you and Shane planning on getting married again?" Kim's smile turned to a frown then she said, "I don't know Mama, he hasn't mentioned it." Caroline was just about to ask Kim another question when Kayla, looking beautiful at eight months pregnant came into the pub. As she sat down her mother asked, "Kayla, how are you feeling?" Kayla sighed and said, "Tired, and I am not working anymore until this baby is born." Caroline looked at Kim and they both smiled. Kayla, noticing their expressions said, "Okay, what's up?" Kimberly looked at her sister and said, "Well, in about seven and a half months, I hope I look as good as you do now." Kayla looked at her sister and smiled, then said, "You and Shane are going to have a baby?" Kimberly nodded. Kayla gave her sister a hug and said, "I am so happy for both of you." Kim knew her sister really meant that and said, "Thank-you, but I better be going home and doing something about dinner or all my kids will be hungry." Looking at the look on their faces Kim said, "Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of cooking!" She stood up and said, "I'll talk to you later." Caroline and Kayla said good-bye as Kim went out the door and then Caroline said to Kayla, "Okay, you look like you are going to burst, what is going on?" Kayla smiled and said, "Andrew and Jeannie called me, they want to plan a surprise wedding for their parents and they need our help." Caroline looked at Kayla and asked, "Are they sure their parents want to get married again?" Kayla said, "Yes, Shane asked them to do this but Kimmie doesn't know a thing about it." Caroline smiled, took her daughter's hand and said, "Well, I couldn't be happier, this will be quite a suprise, lets get planning."

A few weeks later after much planning the Brady's Pub had been turned into a beautiful wedding and reception for Kim and Shane. Their children and family had worked endlessly and quietly on creating a surprise beautiful and meaningful wedding for them. Although Shane knew there was going to be a wedding, he knew none of the details; he wanted it to really be a surprise for both of them, but especially for his beloved Kimberly. Since finding out that Kimberly was once again carrying his child, his love for her knew no bounds. He pampered her every chance he got and loved her whenever he could. Andrew and Jeannie, when not busy, spent time with their parents and really enjoyed being together as a whole family. They also loved teasing their parents and were happy about their new sibling. Always in the back of everyone's mind though was the fact that there were no new leads on the person who was after Andrew, and now more than ever Shane wanted this person found because of Kimberly's pregnancy. He wanted her safe and happy. He could also tell she was worried about something but hadn't told him what she was concerned about, but he knew what it was. She never talked about the possibility of them re-marrying and he never mentioned it. He knew she wanted it to come from him. Sitting in the living room he smiled and thought to himself, "Boy, is she going to be surprised." Andrew had just called and told him to bring Kim to the pub tonight, and now all he had to figure out was how best to do it. Just then the object of his thoughts walked into the house looking tired. Shane stood up and gave her a kiss and said, "Good evening Dr. Donovan, did you have a good day?"

Before she answered he made her sit down on the sofa with him and he took off her heels and put her feet on his lap and began to massage them. Kimberly sighed and said, "It was a very busy day and I am tired." Shane thought to himself, "Oh,oh, I'd better find a way to fix her being tired and find a way to get her to the pub tonight." Shane thought for a minute, then said, "Kim, lets go out and have a romantic dinner tonight, I want some time alone with you." Kim said, "Oh, Shane I don't know, I'm rather tired." Shane answered, "Well think about it, you can sit and relax and neither of us will have to cook or do dishes, and I won't keep you out too late." Kim said, "You make it sound so restful, okay, I'll change and we can go." Shane said to himself, "It's not going to be relaxing!" He thought for a minute as she got off the couch to go upstairs and then said, "As soon as you are ready we'll go, but I want to stop off by the pub first, Bo has some papers for me to pick up, and oh by the way there is a new dress in the closet for you to wear. I saw it in a shop window and it reminded me of you so I bought it." He knew that Jeannie had really bought the dress and put it there, he hadn't seen it. Kim being tired, didn't really notice anything was up and said, "Thank-you sweetheart, that was thoughtful. I'll be down in a few minutes." Shane said, "Take your time." He gave Andrew a quick call on his cell phone to warn him and went and got himself ready.

As Shane pulled up in the car to the pub, Kimberly noticed the pub was dark. She said to Shane, "Are you sure Bo is meeting you here, it's all closed up." Shane said, "Yes, he said it was a quiet night so he was closing early." Inside the pub Andrew was trying to quiet everyone down as he saw his parents get out of the car. He said, "They are here, everyone be quiet and get ready." Jeannie was over near the light switch. As his parents came through the door, he nodded to her. She turned on the lights and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Kimberly shocked, stopped in her tracks, she was a vision in the ivory colored dress Jeannie had chosen. She looked around the room, which was now set up to be like a church with the front of the room set up like an alter and the chairs set up in rows. The entire pub was filled with roses and lit candles; the tables were covered in ivory cloth, set with china and crystal. There was a beautiful wedding cake on a table on the side. Champagne was chilling in silver buckets. Everyone sat down except Kim, Shane, Andrew and Jeannie. The room was silent. Shane took Kimberly's hand in his and looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "Kimberly Brady Donovan, will you once again take the pleasure of becoming my wife?" There wasn't a dry eye in the room or a noise to be heard as everyone was waiting to hear Kim's answer.

Kim, still in shock looked at Shane asked, "Did you do all this?" He smiled at said, "No, our children did." Kimberly's eyes were filled with tears but she was smiling and she said, "Yes, I will marry you again." As soon as she said yes, everyone in the room was breathing again and the priest stood up at the front of the room. Stephanie and Chelsea pulled a runner down the isle, Andrew pinned a rose to his father's lapel and Jeannie gave her mother a bouquet of flowers. Then as the music began to play, they walked their parents down the isle to the front of the room and the wedding began.

Shane and Kimberly's vows, said with their son and daughter as their witnesses had just ended, and the priest said, "Now, I pronounce you man and wife forever, you may kiss your bride." Shane bent down and gave Kim a kiss that even made Alice Horton, who was seated in the front row blush, and made the men of the crowd hoot and holler. Then they walked down the isle followed by their children and then the reception started. Shane took Kim's hand and asked as he had so many years ago at their first wedding, "Mrs. Donovan, may I have this dance?" Kim responded, "Yes" as Shane swept her up in his arms to "their song, friends and lovers." As they danced Kim asked,

"Shane, are you happy?" He looked in her eyes and said, "Yes, my darling I am. I am happy that we are together and having a baby we know is ours and we are married again." Kimberly then said, " I feel there is a "but" in there?" Shane shook his head and said, "Oh, Kimberly, you know me too well. My only thought is that I am worried that someone is still after Andrew and we only have a few bits of evidence, we know it is someone who at one time was with the ISA and is possibly a woman. Other than that we know nothing, and we don't know when the next move is going to be made." He then looked at her and gave her a kiss and said, "Let's not worry about this tonight my love. I notice that there is a special man waiting to dance with my wife." Kim looked up and said, "Who?" Shane nodded off to the side and said, "Our son." He handed Kimberly off to the son who looked so much like him and smiled as he went over and got Jeannie by the hand and took her and started dancing with her. Shane said to his daughter, "Thank-you for doing such a wonderful job with our wedding sweetheart." Jeannie looked up at her father and said, "You're welcome Dad, but wait till you get the bill." Shane laughed out loud when she said that, marveling at how delightful his daughter always was to him. Shane then said, "Jeannie, I want you to keep a watchful eye on everything while your mother and I are away. If anything comes up, go to Peachy, Bo, Roman, Abe, or John. Keep a good eye on Andrew, I have the feeling something is up, it's been quiet for too long." Jeannie said, "I will Dad, and by the way where are you and Mom going?" Shane smiled and said, "I am not telling anyone but John, if someone really needs us, he will know where we are." Jeannie nodded in response thinking to herself, "Yes, John really knows how to keep a secret."

The reception was winding down and Shane noticed Kimberly was tiring and he decided it was time for them to leave. They said their good-byes and had kissed their children. Everyone had gathered outside to throw bird seed at the newlyweds. As Col. And Dr. Donovan got into their chauffeured driven car and left, someone came up and gave an envelope to Andrew Donovan. Andrew opened the envelope carefully touching only a corner as he withdrew the sheet of paper from the inside. The paper had cut block letters glued to it. Bo seeing what his nephew was opening came to look over his shoulder and read what the letter was. The letter said, "Well, Shane, you may think you have won, but you have no idea what I have planned for you and your little family next! Remember I almost had you once before. Better watch your step. Gee, I wonder what interesting items you got for wedding presents?" Bo and Andrew first looked at each other and then at the pile of gifts. Bo called Abe, Roman, and John and showed them the letter. Jeannie noticing the activity came over and said, "What's up?" Bo said, "I think to be safe we had better get this place cleared out now." Abe nodded and said, "I'll call the bomb squad." Roman brought over evidence bags and took the sheet of paper and envelope from Andrew and put them into the bags. Jeannie went to tell Peachy what was happening. Then the men began going around and getting people to leave saying they wanted to close the pub for the night. A few minutes later the pub was empty.

As they were leaving Kayla had begun to have labor pains so Steve, Shawn, Stephanie, and Caroline went to the hospital. Bo was thankful because he didn't want to have to tell his parents there was a problem. Roman, Abe, Bo, Jeannie, John, Peachy and Andrew were all looking around inside the pub. Andrew noticed that one of the presents was wrapped very differently than the rest. He carefully lifted the lid to check inside. The gift contained a bomb. Andrew quietly said, "I've found it." Abe said, "Let me check on the bomb squad." Abe then went outside. Everyone else came over to where Andrew was standing. At that moment Abe came back in and said, "The bomb squad is caught up in a traffic accident and won't be here for another thirty minutes." Andrew said, "Uncle Bo, I have been extensively trained in defusing bombs, let me have a crack at it."

Bo said to Andrew,"Can you tell how much time is left?" Andrew looked at the bomb's timer and said, "About ten minutes." Bo asked Abe, "What do you think?" Abe asked Andrew, "Do you think you can do it?" Andrew, being his father's son answered without hesitation, "Yes, I can." Abe said to Bo, "The bomb squad won't be here on time and there are a lot of homes around here and I don't think we can clear them on time, I think we should let him do it." Bo said to Andrew, "Okay, go ahead." Bo asked one of the patrolmen to wire Andrew up with a microphone and earpiece and had Andrew put on a vest. Everyone left the pub except Bo, Jeannie and Andrew. Bo said, "I'll be in your ear all the time. Be careful, if it is too much get out, okay?" Andrew nodded. Jeannie gave her brother a kiss and said, "Good luck, I love you." Bo and Jeannie then left as Andrew started defusing the bomb as his father had in the same building so many years ago. Andrew remembered his father telling him the story. He thought to himself, "I hope I'm as lucky." And then he began.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11a-

Andrew Donovan was inside his grandparent's pub disarming a bomb in the same spot where his father had done the same thing so many years before. He had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he had cut the first wire successfully. Andrew thought to himself, "I wonder if Dad was sweating this much when he disarmed his bomb?" Andrew wiped the sweat from his forehead and started on the second wire. Outside, with a look of concern on their faces stood, Roman, Abe, Bo, John, Peachy and Andrew's sister Jeannie. Roman murmured out loud, "I wonder if we should call Shane and let him know?" Jeannie looked at her Uncle Roman and then at John, who shook his head no, and said, "If we really have something to tell him, I have his number and I will give him a call, that's the agreement that we made, he doesn't want things ruined for Kimberly." Bo said, "Okay, but where did they go anyway?" John said, "I know but, Shane made me promise not to tell until they got back, due to the fact that someone is after his family, and they are only going to be gone a few days." Roman said, "Okay, but Kim is going to kill us for not telling her about Kayla!" Bo nodding in agreement said, "Speaking of that, let me call Hope and find out what is happening." Roman said, "Don't tell Hope about the bomb, I don't want Mom and Pop to know until afterward." Bo said, "Yeah, okay, they should be able to enjoy the birth of their new grand baby without worrying." Bo stepped over to the side and talked to Hope. Back inside the pub, Andrew had just cut the second wire and thought to himself, "Two down, now which one of the two that are left is the right one?" Andrew couldn't help thinking if he makes a mistake his grandparent's home and business would be blown to bits as well as everything else around it, never mind himself.

Steve Johnson was at his wife's side moments before she was about to give birth to their second child. Kayla was gritting her teeth, "This was so much easier when I was younger!" Steve mopped his wife's forehead with a damp cloth and said, "You're doing great sweetness." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie, standing on the other side holding Kayla's hand said, "Yeah, come on Mom, I can't wait for my new brother or sister." Lexie gowned and gloved at the foot of the bed said, "Okay, Kayla, the head is right there, deep breath and a big push." Kayla took a deep breath, Steve and Stephanie helped her sit upright and she started to push as Steve quietly counted to ten. All of the sudden the baby came shooting out into Lexie's hands, and started crying. Except for the baby's cry, there was silence in the room as Lexie checked over the baby. Steve, impatient,said, "Lexie come on, what do we have?" Lexie looked up, smiled and held the baby up and the sex became clear as their new son let out a stream of urine onto the floor! Steve smiled, looked at Kayla and said, "That's my boy!" Everyone laughed. Lexie said, "Steve do you want to cut the cord?" Steve went over cut the cord, gave his son a kiss, and then handed his wife their new son. Steve said, "Steph, stay with your mother and brother, I want to go tell your grandparents." Stephanie, now holding her new brother said, "Okay, Dad." As Steve went out to the waiting room, he noticed a woman, with dark hair, all in black going out the stairwell. For a second, it made him wonder, like a slice of memory he couldn't quite put his finger on, and then he forgot about it as he reached the waiting room where Hope, Caroline and Shawn were. Caroline asked, "Well Steve, what do we have?" Steve broke out in a huge grin and said, "A boy!" Everyone congratulated him and inquired about Kayla. Then when Shawn and Caroline went in to see their daughter and new grandson, Steve asked Hope, "Okay, Hope, what is going on, where is everyone else?" Thinking for a second, she decided that Steve would find out anyway, she told him about Andrew and the bomb. Steve said, "Oh, man, did they tell Shane?" Hope shook her head and said "No, not if everything goes all right." Steve shook his head and said, "Okay, well I better go back in, are you coming?" Hope, thinking of Kim and Shane said, "Tell Kayla that Bo and I will be in later, I want to go check on Andrew."

The newly re-married Donovan's had arrived at their destination. They were blissfully unaware of what their son was currently doing. Although Shane initially had some reservations about leaving Salem while his family was in danger, he desperately wanted to be alone,uninterrupted, and preferably naked with his wife. He knew if anything was really wrong John would contact him, as much as he valued his brothers-in-law, he knew John could take that step back and take an unemotional, unbiased look at the problem, and had the resources to solve it. Shane looked at Kimberly, and asked, "Kim, how tired are you?" Kim, her green eyes lit up at the question knowing where her husband was going with it, answered, "Well, Shane, you know I had that nap in the limo coming up here, and now I am wide awake just wondering what we are going to do next." Kimberly moved toward her husband, taking off his suit jacket, then undoing his tie, and starting to work on his shirt buttons, moving her hands down to undo his belt buckle, her lips following the trail of her hands. Shane took a deep breath, and took his wife's hands in his to slow her down. Shane looked at Kim and said, "Well, Mrs. Donovan, I think I can guess what you want to do!" Shane went over to the door and put the "do not disturb" sign out on the doorknob outside, closed the door, and walked back towards his wife, murmuring under his breath "love those pregnancy hormones." Kim, deciding to get even for that remark, started teasing Shane. She touched him enough to just tease him to want more as she removed his shirt while he unzipped her dress. As he moved closer to give her a kiss, she moved away from him and stepped out of her dress. Kim pointed a finger on his chest and said, "Not so fast Col. Donovan, I am not that kind of lady." She gave him a very wicked smile as she said this. Shane staring at her body, said to his wife, "Well Kimberly Brady Donovan, considering the bump in your tummy, I think you already have been that kind of lady!" Kim, now really into teasing her husband said, "Well some man put that there." Shane, who had just about had enough, his eyes flared and he said, "Now listen here lady, I am the man who put that there and I better be the only man near you ever!" With that, the last of his restraint broke and he grabbed his wife, gave her a very soulful kiss and carried her to the bed shedding the rest of their clothes on the way. Shane's last conscious thought was "I finally got what I wanted, to be naked, alone, and in bed with my wife!" Then the Donovan's began to really enjoy their wedding night.

Andrew, back at the pub, was running out of time. He had one more wire to cut and it had to be the right one. He remembered everything he had been taught, and everything his father had said. He thought to himself, "Oh, well here goes nothing." Andrew cut the wire and the timer on the bomb stopped. Then he started breathing again, wiped his brow with his arm and headed toward to door and let everyone know everything was all right. His Uncle Bo came up and gave him a hug and then signaled to the bomb squad. Bo said to the head of the bomb squad, "I want everything bagged and tagged, it is all evidence,we have to catch who ever is after Col. Donovan and his family, my family." Jeannie came up and hugged her brother and didn't want to let go. John came up and put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said, "Nice job, you are your father's son!" Andrew, with his arm around his sister said, "thanks." Bo's cell phone rang, "Hi Fancy Face, what's up?" The police were finishing up, packing up the bomb and evidence around the pub. Bo nodded and said into the phone, "Okay, thanks, I'll tell everyone." Jeannie stepped away from Andrew and walked toward her Uncle Bo and asked, "I s that about Aunt Kayla?" Bo smiled and said, "Yes, they had a baby boy." Everyone smiled at that. Peachy came up and said to Andrew and Jeannie, "Well, since the bomb squad is through, why don't we clean up the pub and take your parents presents home." Bo though for a minute and said, "Wait, Peachy, I think we better put all the packages through the scanner at the police station just to make sure there aren't any more surprises." Peachy looked at Bo and said, "Oh yes you're right, well come along now, lets, get this pub into ship shape!"

The next morning Shane got up to answer the door. It was the waiter with the breakfast Shane had ordered so he and Kimberly could have breakfast in bed. Kimberly was sitting up in bed, she had a smile on her face as she was thinking of the memories of last night.As Shane brought the tray over to the bed, Kim asked, "Well what shall we do today Col. Donovan?" When he didn't answer right away Kim looked up at him. Shane was reading a note that had been put on the tray. He looked at Kimberly and said, "Well I am sorry to cut our trip short but we have to get back to Salem." Kimberly asked, "Why?" Shane handed Kimberly the note. The note said "Come on Shane, wondering what is happening in Salem with your family while you are here with your precious Kimberly?" Shane took the note from Kim and put it in a plastic bag that was in the bedside stand. Kim then said to Shane, "Does anyone know where we are?" Shane said, "Only John Black knows where we are." Kim said, "He wouldn't tell anyone." Shane looked at Kim and said, "I know. I think this person followed us up here, and we had protection from the ISA all the way up, so whoever this person is they are very good, because they didn't get noticed." Kim said, "Shane, whoever sent this, I think is a woman, she sounds very clever and very possessive." Shane thought about this for a minute and said, "I agree." Kim asked, "So what do we do now?" Shane looked at his wife and smiled before replying, "Well, Mrs. Donovan, we eat breakfast, play a little, and then we go home."Kim said, "Do we have the time?" Shane said, "We'll make the time." Kim flipped back the covers on the bed, and then said to her husband, "Well let's just play then, we can eat in the car on the way back." Shane smiled as he got into bed with his wife and said, "Well, I knew there was a reason I married you, I like the way you think Dr. Donovan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Shane Donovan opened the door to his home, his wife in his arms as he carried her over the threshold. Setting Kimberly down he faked huffing and puffing. Kimberly Donovan smacked her husband on the arm saying "Shane Donovan, don't you dare make fun of me, I am carrying your child, I am not fat!" Shane, eyeing his "new" wife said "The pounds look good on you, want to show me more?" Before Kim could answer, a discreet cough was heard. As the Donvans turned and looked, there were quite a few people gathered in their living room. Their children Andrew and Jeannie, Kim's brothers, Roman and Bo, Abe Carver,John Black and Miss Peach. Shane picking up immediately on the tension in the room went into ISA head mode. Shane looked at his daughter and said, "Jeannie, report to me as your boss, not your father, I want to know everything, now." Jeannie looked at her brother and said, "Okay Col. Donovan, but you are not going to like it." Jeannie ran down all the things that had happened since her parents had left on their shortened honeymoon. When Jeannie finished, Shane pulled out the bagged note he had received at the hotel. Suddenly Kimberly noticed something and said, "Where is Steve?" Bo looked at Roman and thought,"Oh,Oh" Roman said "Oh, yeah we didn't tell you, Kayla had her baby." Kimberly said, "What did she have, is everything okay?" Bo said, "Yes, Kimber everything is okay, they had a boy." Kim said" let me change and then I have to go see her." Andrew stood up and said, "Mom, I want to talk to you and Dad about something before you leave." Looking concerned Kim said, "All right, Andrew, I'll be down shortly." After Kim went upstairs Shane said, "Okay let's try to figure out our next step in this mystery." Shane said, "Abe can you take the note to the lab for analysis?" Abe said, "I'll go right now." Shane said "Thanks, Abe." Abe left the house. Bo asked, "Where do you want to start governor?" Shane looked at Peach and said, "At the beginning. Peachy, you and Jeannie go through all my ISA files again, only this time we are concentrating on women only." John asked, "Shane did you come up with something new?" Shane said, "Yes, Kim thinks from the possessive sound of the notes, our suspect is a woman." Bo said, "Well, we can go over everyone who you had a hand in their arrest in Salem, Roman and I will go over all your Salem case files." Shane said "Okay, thank-you everyone, now let's get to work, I want this mystery solved long before this baby is born." Everyone left except Andrew, Shane and Kimberly who was upstairs. Shane looked at his son and said, "You did a good job while we were gone, and I am damn proud of you!" Shane gave his son a hug. "Thanks, Dad." Andrew replied. Shane looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "Andrew can you do me a favor and take the cases upstairs for me, I have to make a phone call." Andrew looked at his father for a minute, wondering, but said "Sure, Dad." and took the suitcases upstairs. As Shane went into the room hidden behind the bar to use a secure line he thought to himself, "Kim is going to be angry, but I have to protect our family."

When Kimberly came downstairs a few minutes later the livingroom was empty.

"I wonder where everyone is?" she said to herself. Just then the doorbell rang and Kim went to answer it. Standing there was the one person Kimberly could say she honestly disliked, was Victor Kiriakis. Guarding herself with the door, Kimberly said, "Victor what are you doing here, what do you want?" Just then she felt her husband's supporting hands on her shoulders. Shane said, "It's okay Kimberly, I asked Victor to come here." Kim turned as Victor came over the threshold and asked "Why would you do that Shane?" Shane looked at Kim and said "Because I need the information he has. Victor let's talk in here." Shane indicated he wanted Victor to enter the communtications room, which he did. Before closing the door Shane said quietly to Kim so Victor couldn't hear him, "Trust me Kim." Kim nodded and Shane closed the door as Andrew came into the room. Andrew asked Kim, "Wasn't that Victor Kiriakis I saw going into the communications room with Dad?" Kim nodded and said, "Yes, it was." Andrew knew the whole story of why Kim hated Victor, his parents had long ago told him the truth about everything that had happened so he wouldn't read about it or have someone tell him about it as a way to hurt him. Andrew then said to Kim, "You have to trust that Dad has a good reason to have him here Mom. Dad knows how much you hate Victor." Kim said, "I know, but every time Victor comes into our lives, it isn't for the better." A few minutes later Victor left the house after exchanging pleasantries with Kim and Andrew.

"Shane!" Kimberly exclaimed after Victor had left. Shane took his wife in his arms and said "I know Kim but I had to see if Victor had any information about who is after us and now he is alerted and he will let me know if he hears anything, as much as we don't like it he still feels protective of you and an extra pair of ears doesn't hurt." Kim said to Shane, "Well I don't like it." Feeling like his father needed to be bailed out because he knew how tenacious his mother could be when she was on a roll, Andrew took a letter from his suit coat pocket and handed it to his father. After reading the letter and handing it to Kim, Shane asked Andrew, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim, looked at her son and her husband, Andrew a little taller, but with the same curly black hair, both with their ties undone, so much alike, with the same body movements and gestures, thought "we would have known when Andrew grew he was Shane's son he is too much like him to ever have been anyone else's." Andrew replied to his father's question, "Yes, Dad, I do, I am not resigning from the ISA, I will still work for you, but I have always wanted to be a lawyer, and now I have been accepted at Georgetown Law and when I get done I will just be a lawyer who works for the ISA." Shane gave his son a hug and said, "Okay Andrew if that's what you want, the ISA will pay of course, and I'm damn proud of you." Kim said "Andrew anything you want to do is okay with me." Andrew gave his mother a hug and said, "Thanks, Mom. Well, I have some arrangements to make so I am going to go and do it, thanks again." With that Andrew went upstairs. Kim looked at Shane and said "Are you all right with this?" Shane nodded and said, "Absolutely, we could really use him in that capacity, I love him and I want him to be happy with what ever he does. So what now, Dr. Donovan?" Kim said, "I am going to go see my sister and our newest nephew, would you like to come with me?" Shane shook his head and said, "No sweetheart, you go ahead and give them my love I want to check in with Washington." With that Kim gave her husband a kiss and left the house. Shane went into the communications room to call his old boss, Tarrington. Shane brought Tarrington up to date with all that had happened. Tarrington asked Shane, "Are you sure Salem is safer than Washington would be?" Shane replied, "Yes, I have agents all over and with most of Kimberly's family working for the Salem PD, and the fact that they have a personal stake in this, I feel we are safer here." Tarrington hesitated before asking, "Are you sure your brother doesn't have something to do with this?" Shane said, "No, no I'm not, no one has been able to find him but Kimberly feels this is more of the work of a possessive female. Of course that doesn't mean Drew isn't using someone I once knew." Tarrington said, "Well, Shane it looks like you have everything covered, let me know if I can be of any help." Shane said, "Thank-you, sir, I am going to check with Salem PD and see if they have anything new, good-bye." And with that Shane hung up the phone and walked out of the house.

A few months later Shane and Peachy were talking on the telephone. Shane was in Salem, Peachy in London. Andrew was attending law school at Georgetown, and Jeannie was back at Oxford, but working the case with Peach when she could. Both children were in frequent touch with their parents. Peachy said to Shane, "I am really surprised there hasn't been any more incidents Shane." Shane sighed, looked up at the ceiling and replied, "Me too Peach, I don't like the feeling I'm getting, is there anything new on your end?" Peachy replied, "Nothing new, no new clues." Shane said, "Well I am glad of that on one hand and worried on the other." Peachy sensing Shane's frustration, decided to change the subject and asked, "Well, tell me Laddie, how is Kimberly doing?" Shane smiled as he replied, "She is doing fine Peachy, six months along now, the last ultrasound we were supposed to find out the sex of the baby, but the baby wouldn't co-operate, so we don't know what this one will be yet." Peachy asked, "Do you care if you have a girl or a boy?" Shane replied, "Not really as long as Kim is okay and the baby is healthy." Peachy asked Shane, "You and Kimberly are happy aren't you?" Shane replied, "Yes, Peachy we really are." Peachy said, "It's about time! For a long time I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a room until you came to your senses!" Shane looked at the time on his watch and said, "Peachy, I'd better get going, I am supposed to pick up my wife from work and take her out for dinner, call me if you discover anything, and please take care of my daughter for me." Peachy said, "Will do Laddie,you do the same, give my love to Kimberly and Andrew, Good-bye."

Shane said, "Bye Peach" they hung up and Shane left the house to go get Kimberly.

When Shane walked into Salem's University Hospital he literally ran into his sister-in-law, Dr. Kayla Johnston, who was hurrying toward the Emergency Room.

"Kayla, are you all right?" Shane asked as he took her out of his arms and steadied her on her feet?" Kayla looked at him and said, "Yes, I am going to the ER to see a patient with a stab wound, who I think is one of your agents!" Shane asked, "What happened?"

Kayla said, "He was found outside the building bleeding, that's all I know." Shane said,

"I'd better come with you and see him." They went to the ER together and entered the cubicle. Kayla started working on her patient who was bleeding and unconscious, then looked up at Shane who had a look of alarm on his face. Kayla asked, "Shane what is it? Is this one of your agents?" Shane said "Yes, he is supposed to be guarding Kimberly. Kayla, take care of him, I'd better go find Kimberly." Kayla, nodded and said, "Go, and let me know." Shane went to the desk, picked up the receiver and asked the hospital operator " Please page Dr. Kimberly Donovan for me." After paging her several times and trying her cell phone, he called the woman who scheduled Kim's appointments and she said that Kim's last appointment was for 3pm on 4 west and then she was going home, and that she hadn't heard from Kim since then. On his way to 4 west Shane called the other agents on the detail and told them to start looking for Kim. He also called Bo and told him Kimberly was missing. When Roman and Bo got to 4 west a few minutes later Shane was beside himself with worry and yelling into his cell phone "I don't know dammit, I just want my pregnant wife found!" Shane leaned against the counter and ran his hand thru his hair in frustration, Bo came over and put his hand on Shane to calm him down. Bo said, "We'll find her Shane." Just then Abe came up and said "Shane we just reviewed the security tape and there is something you have to see!" Roman, Bo, Shane and Abe went to the security offices of the hospital to see the tape. The tape showed an older woman in hospital clothing holding a knife on Kim walking her out a side door. Shane asked "Who the bloody hell is that?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Shane, Bo, Roman and Abe were in the security office viewing the tape of Kimberly's disappearance. No one recognized the older woman who had taken Kimberly out of the hospital. Abe said, "Let me go get the nurse who had the patient Kim was going to go see, and I'll also grab the chart." Just then John came in and they filled him in on what was happening. John said, "What do you think Shane, is this all part of the same case?" Shane, looking at the tape where it was on pause, showing the woman leading Kim out of the hospital, said, "I don't know, we haven't had anything for months, and then all of the sudden today, this happens!" All of the sudden there was a look of shock on Shane's face, he opened his cell phone and pushed a button, and spoke into it, "This is Col Donovan, my wife has been kidnapped, I want my children checked and the guards on them doubled." Abe came back into the room with the nurse and the chart. Shane took the chart from Abe, and asked the nurse, "Did Dr. Donovan ever see this patient?" The nurse said, "She went into the room, and I didn't see her again, look and see if she wrote a note." Shane looked at the chart, but there was no note from Kim.

Shane then asked the nurse, "Why was the patient in the hospital?" The nurse knowing that Kim had been taken and looked at look on Shane's face said, "She came in last night for depression, and she wasn't eating." Bo taking a look at the name on the chart said "Shane, take a look at the name, it seems familiar, but I don't know why." Shane looked at the chart and at the patient's name, Evelyn Bennett. He looked at Bo and asked, "You don't think, I wonder..." Roman asked, "Shane, what are you thinking?" Shane said, "I am wondering if this is Hart Bennett's wife, and if it is, did she take Kimberly because she knows about Kim and Hart or is someone else manipulating her?" Bo said "let's go back to the station and do some checking on line." Shane turned to John and asked, "Do you think you can ask Marlena to meet us there, we could really use her input?" John nodded pulled out his cell phone to call her. Shane asked the nurse, "Could you please make a copy of the chart for Dr. Evans?" The nurse nodded and said, "Of course Col. Donovan, I will do it right away." Shane said, "Thank-you." and the nurse left the room. John hung up from Marlena and said, "Marlena will meet us at the station, let's go." Shane just stood there for a minute with a forlorn look on his face. John touched him on the shoulder and said, "Shane..." Shane turned and looked at them and said, "I just want her back. I want my pregnant wife back in my arms. Damn it! We have so many resources, why can't we find out who is doing this!" Just then Shane's cell phone rang, it was Andrew. "Dad, what is going on?" Shane asked, "What do you mean?" Andrew said, "Dad, I have more guards around me than the president has in his secret service detail, or did you think I wouldn't notice? Now are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shane smiled to himself for a moment before answering his son, thinking to himself, "He is as quick and as smart as his mother." Shane then answered, "Andrew, someone has taken your mother, and I need to find her and get her back." Andrew closed his eyes for a minute, saying a private prayer to himself, took a deep breath, and knowing his father needed him said, "I'm on my way Dad." Shane said, "Andrew it's all right, I can handle this, I really want you to stay at school." Andrew said in a tone that didn't allow discussion, "Dad, first of all, I can't function with all these agents around me, and second, I am on break this week, and it is my mother and my sibling and I don't want you to be alone so I am on my way!" Shane smiled, and said, "Okay, son, thanks, I'll see you when you get here." Bo said to Shane as he closed his phone, "Let me guess, Andrew is on his way?" Shane smiled for a second and said, "Yes." Roman said to Shane, "He is his father's son, did you expect him to react any other way?" Shane said, "No." Bo said "We have done all we can here, let's go to the station, Shane." Shane stood in the hospital room for a second, and then said, "Yes, let's go." Then Abe, John, Shane, Roman and Bo all left the room, stopped at the nurses station, got the chart, and went to the police station.

Kimberly Donovan open and closed her fists, to try to relieve her aching fingers from holding the steering wheel so hard. It was starting to get dark, so she asked the woman beside her, who was holding the knife on her, "How much longer?" The woman replied in a whispery voice, "We are almost there." When the car rounded the next corner they came upon a cabin in the woods that looked familiar to Kimberly. The woman ordered Kim out of the car. They walked together inside. The woman told Kim, "light that candle." Kim went over and lit the big pillar candle thinking to herself, "I have to get out of here." She turned and said to the woman, "I need to go to the bathroom and I need something to drink." The woman pointed to the bathroom and said, "Go in there, there are cups and tap water." Kimberly went into the bathroom, first she looked around for a way out. "Of course there is no window", she said to herself. She used the facilities, washed her hands and then took a drink of water. As she drank the baby moved around inside of her. She rubbed her hands gently over her swollen abdomen were the proof of her and Shane's love laid peacefully. She said, "It's all right little one, Daddy will get us out of this."

Miles away at the Salem Police Station, Shane was looking at the computer screen where the information on Evelyn Bennett was, when he suddenly stood up. Bo standing on the other side of the computer looked alarmed at the sudden movement came over and put his hand on Shane's arm and said, "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Shane standing there with a strange look on his face said, "I don't know, I just felt the strangest feeling going through me." Roman, sitting at the computer said, "Shane what was it?"

Shane said, "I don't know, you're not going to believe me but I swear I just felt Kimberly touch me." Roman said, "Well, Shane you know that's not possible, you haven't had anything to eat all day, maybe you are just a little light headed." Shane said, "I wonder..." Just then John and Marlena walked into Roman's office. John asked, "What did you find out from the computer?" Shane shaking himself out of his reverie said, "We have found out she is indeed Hart Bennett's wife, and has been in a mental institution for most of her adult life. She has no family and is a ward of the state."

John said, "I am a little behind here, what does she have to do with Kimberly?" Bo started to answer but Shane cut him off and said, "Years before Kim and I met, during the time she was a prostitute, she met Hart Bennett and they had an exclusive relationship." John asked, "I assume Evelyn was in a mental institution then, because I cannot see Kimberly having a relationship with a married man?" Marlena answered his question, "Yes, Evelyn was in the institution then, Kimberly told me about her years ago." Bo asked Marlena, "Why was Evelyn first institutionalized all those years ago?" Marlena turned and looked at all of them and answered, "because she killed her newborn child."

At the cabin, Kimberly came out of the bathroom and looked around. The cabin looked familiar inside but she couldn't as yet place why. The woman moved the knife close to Kim and said, "Sit down." There was an old chaise lounge in the corner covered with chintz fabric with green background and white flowers that looked comfortable and Kim needed to get her feet up, so she went and sat down. She noticed as she looked around the cabin it only had a few small windows and one small door. She sighed and thought to herself "Well maybe I can talk myself out of here because it looks like that is the only way out." The woman sat down on the wrought iron bed next to Kim . Kimberly asked her, "Evelyn, why are you holding me here?" Evelyn sighed and said, "Cause I was told to." Kimberly asked, "Who told you to?" Evelyn said, "I mustn't tell you." Kim shifted in her seat and asked, "Why?" Evelyn asked Kim, "When are you going to have the baby?" Kim surprised that Evelyn changed the subject and said, "In about 2 and a half months." Evelyn smiled and asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Kim answered, "I don't know yet." Evelyn said, "I had a baby once." Kim was surprised and said, "I didn't know that you had any children?" Kim was puzzled, she didn't remember Hart ever saying they had a child. Kim asked, "Evelyn where is your child now?" Evelyn looking at the floor said, "Gone." Kimberly felt a chill go through her with the way Evelyn said that. Kim said, "It is getting dark Evelyn, I think we should go home now." Evelyn looked out the window and said, "Not yet." Kim looked at her and said, "Why not?" Evelyn looked at Kim and said, "because we are waiting." Kim asked, "for what?" Evelyn said, "For the woman to come."

At the Salem Police Station, Marlena was telling Shane, John, Bo, Roman, and Abe what happened to put Evelyn Hart in the mental institution. Marlena said, " Evelyn and Hart were happily married when Evelyn gave birth to their first child, everything was fine when they went home from the hospital, but when Hart came home one night after work a few weeks later, Evelyn was standing over the baby with a knife, and the child had died. Apparently, from what I can tell from the reports from her psychiatrist at the time, she developed post partum psychosis, and killed her child believing the child was evil. That sent her into a catatonic state, and was originally treated with electro-shock therapy which was unsuccessful until they recently started treating her with benzodiazipines which worked well enough for her to come out of her catatonic state. She has been having visits recently from her sister and doing better." Just then Andrew walked into the office. He went right over to his father and gave him a hug, and said, "Dad, how are you? Is there anything new?" Shane said, "Thanks for coming, Andrew, we are still looking for your mother." Andrew asked, "Have you spoken to Jeannie?" Shane said, "Yes, she is on her way from England with Peachy now, they should be here soon, but I hope to have your mother back before she gets here." There was a knock and Steve entered the office carrying a file, which he handed to Roman, saying, "Roman, they said to bring this back to you, can someone fill me in?" Bo took Andrew and Steve aside and caught them up on the case. Roman read the file and turned and asked Marlena, "didn't you say Evelyn's sister was visiting her?" Marlena said, "Yes, why?"

Roman reading the file said, "Evelyn doesn't have a sister."

At the cabin Kim was trying to get answers from Evelyn. She asked Evelyn again, "What woman is coming?' Evelyn sighed and looked at the ceiling but did not reply to Kim's question. Kimberly was trying to remember everything Hart had told her about his wife. It was hard though, because after all Hart had been dead over 20 years now and it had been years before that, that Kimberly had been with him. Hart had been decent to her Kimberly remembered, they had kind of been like friends, which given their situation seemed strange. A lot of times instead of having sex, Hart had only wanted to talk, and Kim was glad now because she was hoping something that Hart had told her could be useful to her. Then she suddenly remembered something and asked, "Evelyn, Hart told me that you and he had visited England once, what did you like best?" Evelyn thought for a second, smiled and said, " the Tower of London and Tower Bridge were my favorites." Kim couldn't help but smile at the places Evelyn had mentioned, some of her favorite places that she had first been with Shane. Kimberly trying to reach and connect with Evelyn said, "Those are some of my favorite place too. What else did you like?" Evelyn thought for a moment and said, "I made a good friend there." Kim smiled and said, "That's good, do you still see her?" Evelyn said, "Well I have talked to her, but not seen her, but you know what?" The look on Evelyn's face was like a child's. Kim had a feeling of what the answer was going to be and said, "No, what?" Evelyn looking dreamily out the window said, "She's the one we're waiting for, she's coming here tonight."

When Roman said, she didn't have a sister, Bo asked, "Then who is the woman that has been visiting her?" Shane turned and asked, "Marlena, can you and John call the mental institution and see if they have security camera's and tapes, maybe if they do we can take a look at who this woman might be." They nodded and left Roman's office to find out. Hope came into the office as they left. Bo quickly caught her up on everything. Then Hope said, "You know Shane, there are cameras that cover the outside of the hospital, maybe we should look at those, there might be a clue in them. Do we know if Evelyn drove or took a cab?" Shane said, "Good thinking Hope, Andrew, can you go with your Aunt Hope and get the tapes and look at them?" Andrew said, "Yes, Dad, call me if you hear anything." Shane said, "I will son." Andrew and Hope left the office. Shane looked at his watch and said, "Steve, Peachy and Jeannie's plane will be arriving shortly, can you please go and pick them up?" Steve said, "Sure Shane, do you want me to bring them here?" Shane replied, "Yes, please Steve, thanks a lot." Abe stood up and said, "We closed off the room at the hospital and dusted for prints, let me go and see if anything came up." Roman said, "Thanks, Abe." Abe left the office. Bo asked "Well Governor, any other ideas?" Shane said "I really think this whole thing that has been going on all these months is tied together. We know it's a woman, we know that I am her target, now we just have to figure out why and we'll have the rest." Roman's phone rang, he shook his head and said, "No, it's police business" then he continued to talk into the phone. Bo, noticing how worried and melancholy Shane looked said, "Shane" then Bo's cell phone rang as he was about to say more. He shook his head no at Shane's query look about if it was about Kim. Shane went over to the window and looked out, he put his arm against the window frame, and put his head on it thinking to himself, "All I want is my wife back, in my arms, feeling our baby move below me, everyone safe and sound." Then he said "We have to find her." Roman and Bo now off their respective phones came over to him. Shane did not realize he said the last part out loud. Roman said, "Shane we will get her back. Everyone is working as hard as they can on finding her. Shane said, "I appreciate that Roman, but she is almost 7 months pregnant, it is night time, and she is out there god knows where with an unstable mental patient. Now I know my wife is the most intelligent resourceful woman that I know, but we don't have one clue as to where in the blazes to find her, and all I know is that I want her home, safe and with me!" Bo said, "Shane, you know any minute someone is going to walk through that door with the one clue we need to find her." Shane said, "I really hope so, Bo."

At Salem's International Airport the London flight just landed. Steve was scanning the departing crowd for a white haired lady accompanied by a tall beautiful blonde younger lady. He suddenly noticed men's heads turning and smiled because he knew it was his beautiful niece and sure enough Jeannie and Peachy were walking toward him. He couldn't help but marvel to himself, that while it was true Jeannie looked a lot like Kimberly, there was so much of Shane in her. He watched her eyes scanning the crowd while she walked toward him, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. Jeannie came right up to him and gave him a big hug, and said, "Hi, Uncle Steve." Steve gave Peachy a kiss on the cheek and asked her how her flight was. As they went over to get their bags, Peachy said, "What is new, have they found Kim yet?"

Steve looked down and said, "No, not yet." Jeannie said , "Uncle Steve, are there any clues yet?" Steve said, "No there is nothing yet." Jeannie sighed and said, "How is my Dad?" Steve said, "He is crazy, I am glad you and Andrew are here, he really needs you two to keep it together." Jeannie said woefully, "As bad as this is I am glad to see Andrew, and my Dad, but I want my Mom back safe." Peachy said, "Don't you worry Lass, we'll get your Mum back home and safe with you, Andrew and your Father. Let's go Stephen, I have a sense my Laddie needs me, and this beautiful one." They then left the airport to go to the police station never noticing the eyes watching them from behind.

Shane, Roman and Bo were talking in Roman's office at the Salem Police Department when Hope and Andrew walked in. Hope said, "Shane we found something." Andrew went over to his father's side and said, "Dad watch this tape, we didn't think much of it at first but when you put it together it is very interesting." Andrew pressed the play button and said, "Watch this Jeep that pulls up." Roman, Bo, Hope, Shane and Andrew watched the tape as a Jeep pulled up parked and a man got out. Before Hope and Andrew showed the next part of the tape, Steve, Peachy and Jeannie walked in Roman's office. Jeannie went right to her father, and Shane held her in his arms for just a moment, thinking to himself, "how very precious she is to me, she reminds me so much of Kim, but she really is my daughter." Shane said to Jeannie, "I am so glad to see you!" After hugging the rest of the family, including her brother, Jeannie asked, "Where are we with this? Any clues?" Bo marveling at how quick his niece went into agent mode, took her aside to catch her up, as Peachy went up to Shane.

Peachy sensed that Shane was down and said, "Now Shane we have to think positive, our Kimberly is very resourceful and together we'll get her back." Shane said, "I know that Peach, but I want her here now!" Andrew brought Peachy up to date with the information. Andrew replayed the tape for Steve, Peachy and Jeannie and then said, "Okay you see him park the Jeep, and if I fast forward the tape, we see Mom and that woman get inside and drive away." As Shane watched the tape for the second time he said, "Andrew play that back to the man and freeze frame it." As Andrew did that both Peachy and Shane said at the same time, "Chief Vaughn" John came closer and looked at the image and said, "Isn't that the man who took Marlena and lied about her where abouts and lied to you and brought dishonor to the ISA? Wasn't he fired and jailed?"

Shane said, "Yes, John he was, but it looks like he is out now. The question is what does he have to do with this whole thing, and where is he?" Shane thought for a minute and said, "Andrew if you run that back, can you get a license plate number for that car?" Bo slapped Shane on the back and said, "Good thinking, Governor, and I can check the local area surveillance cameras and see what direction they are taking!" Shane said, "Okay everyone lets get cracking, it is almost daylight and I want Kim home."

At the cabin, both Kimberly and Evelyn had fallen asleep. They both we now awakened by the rising sun. The baby stirred within Kimberly reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours and that she had to go to the bathroom. Kimberly started to get up and it startled Evelyn who started to come closer to her with the knife. Evelyn said, "Where are you going, you can't leave, the woman will be mad at me if you leave, she said to keep you here!" Kim said to Evelyn in a calm voice, "Calm down, it's all right, I just have to go to the bathroom, I'm not going anywhere." Evelyn sat back down on the bed and said, "Okay." Kim went into the bathroom. After doing what she went in there for she had a drink of water, and said, "Sorry, baby that's all I have for now, I'm sure your daddy will be here soon. I really hope he gets here soon before whomever Evelyn is waiting for does. I have a feeling things won't go well once she gets here." Kim went out of the bathroom as Evelyn came back in the front door. Kim asked, "What's out there Evelyn?" Evelyn said, "I went out to check around and use the outhouse." Kim said "What are your plans now?" Evelyn said, "She said to wait here, so we wait, she'll be here soon, I'll be rid of you. I'll be with her and we'll be happy." Kim started to ask another question but Evelyn interrupted her and said, "You know she said you would talk a lot and ask questions, she told me not to talk to you, she said you are nothing but trouble and in her way, so sit down and be quiet!" Kim went and sat down thinking about who it was that Evelyn was taking about. Kimberly thought to herself, "Shane where are you, we need to piece this all together."

At the same moment Shane Donovan was putting all the information he had together and was getting ready to go find his wife. He had a moment to himself and said to himself, "hang on Kim, I'll be there soon my love." Just then Bo, Hope, Andrew, Steve, Peachy, and Jeannie came up. Bo said, "Shane, using our surveillance cameras we were able to follow them all the way out of town. There is only one road leading up that mountain and using all our man power we should be able to find them." Roman came up and said, "Okay we have everyone available assembled, lets go find my sister."

Shane checked his gun as did everyone else. Shane called all his ISA agents that were there together and gave them directions as well. Shane said, Andrew and Jeannie, you come with me. Peachy will you stay here and monitor things with Hope?" Peachy said, "I will Laddie, hurry up and bring our Kimberly home." Bo went over and gave Hope a kiss and said, "Thanks for staying here and keeping an eye on things Fancy Face." Hope gave Bo a hug and said, "Be careful Brady, and don't come back without your big sister." Steve just walked into the room and said, "I just got off the phone with Kayla, she is ready at the hospital with everything just in case." Roman said, I've got the map lets go, everyone be on the lookout and be careful we don't know what the story is and I want everyone home safe." They all went out leaving Hope and Peachy alone. Hope said, Miss Peach let's go to the communications hut, we can monitor everything better there." They left Roman's office.

Shane drove slowly up the mountain road with Andrew and Jeannie looking out for the license plate and car that Kim had been kidnapped in. They were in constant communication with Roman, Bo, John, Abe, Steve and all the other members of the Salem Police Department and the agents of the ISA that were looking for Kimberly. Hope and Peachy also kept in contact with all of the people involved in the search. There were so many hidden driveways up the mountainside and each one had to be carefully searched. All of the sudden Andrew said, Dad back up, I thought I saw something in the driveway back there. Shane backed the car up, and turned and went in the driveway. There was the car Kim had been taken in. Shane said, "Good eye, Andrew." He did not go all the way in because he did not want to alert whoever was inside. Shane said, "Jeannie, let everyone know we found the car. Tell them we are going to investigate, but to hold back until we've checked it out. Quiet is better than quick on this one." Jeannie said, "Yes, sir." and got right on the radio to Hope and Peachy, who relayed the message to everyone else. Shane, Andrew, and Jeannie got quietly out of the car and adjusted their guns. Shane said, "Jeannie, I want you to stay here in case we get into trouble or they have a look out. We're just going to take a peek and come back." Jeannie although not happy because she wanted to go and look with them knew better than to disobey and order from her superior or her father said, "Yes, sir." Andrew and Shane crept up quietly toward the house. As Jeannie waited by the car, the other police officers and agents pulled quietly up and she briefed them, and they all waited quietly by the cars for word from Shane but keeping their open. Andrew and Shane had reached the cabin. Shane indicated thru hand signals that he was going to peer inside. Andrew nodded in response. Shane stood up slightly to look in the small window. He saw Evelyn sitting on the bed with a knife in her hand, but at the angle he was at he couldn't see Kimberly. Shane motioned to Andrew that he should look in the window by him. Andrew nodded at his father and stood up slightly and peered into the window by him. He was so relieved to see his mother sitting on a chaise lounge, she looked a little tired, but so wonderful to him. Shane didn't even have to ask, he could tell by the look of relief on his son's face, that Kim was fine. Shane and Andrew looked at each other and smiled. Then Shane indicated he wanted to go back to the car and talk.

As they walked toward the car, Jeannie could tell that everything was okay. Roman, Bo and Jeannie walked up quietly to Shane and Andrew. Shane and Andrew told them what they had found. They all discussed the situation. John said, "Shane, I think the best thing to do is to surround the house and ask them to come out, from what she read, Doc feels that is the best angle to take with Evelyn. Shane said, "That's fine with me, I would like to get Kimberly back without anyone getting hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to Kimberly and the baby." Roman and Bo went to brief the officers, and Shane went to talk to Andrew and Jeannie. Shane said, "We're going to do it John's way because I think it is the safest for everyone involved. Now I want you two to be careful, when we get your mother back, I want this whole family in one piece, do you understand me?" They both said, "Yes, sir." Then they started to walk quietly towards the cabin with the Salem Police Officers and the ISA agents. Once the cabin was surrounded Shane peered in again to make sure they hadn't been detected. Inside, Evelyn was still sitting quietly. Shane nodded to Roman, who said into the bullhorn, "People inside the cabin, drop your weapons and come out with your hands up." Inside the cabin Evelyn was startled and stood up and said, "Who is that? The woman is going to be mad!" Kimberly stood up and said, "Evelyn it's all right, that is my brother, he won't let anyone hurt you, just do what he says." Evelyn said, "Oh, I don't know!" Kim said, "Come on, put the knife down and lets go outside, aren't you hungry?" Evelyn nodded. Kim said, "Okay let's go, I will come with you." Evelyn put the knife down and she and Kimberly walked over to the door. Kim asked, "Are you ready? There are going to be a lot of people out there but don't be afraid okay? I'll go first." Kim opened up the door, and immediately looked for Shane, and when she saw him, she started to walk toward him. Evelyn with her hands up followed behind. All of the sudden there was a round of automatic gunfire and the police and agents started shooting back. Shane worried for his wife and unborn child's safety dove toward her, heedless of the gunfire surrounding him, and he shielded them with his body. Roman yelled into the bullhorn, "cease fire, cease fire!" All the gunshots stopped. Evelyn's crumpled body lain on the ground a bullet hole through her forehead. Steve went over and checked for a pulse but shook his head when he found none. Shane sat up and said, "Kimberly are you all right?" She was overwhelmed with the things that had happened in the last 24 hours and nodded her head. Andrew and Jeannie came up and hugged their parents. As Jeannie pulled away, she had blood on her. Kimberly saw it and said, "Jeannie, are you hit?" Jeannie felt around and said, "No." Then she looked at Shane and said, "Dad is, all this blood is from his arm." Roman and Bo came up and gave their sister a hug and a kiss. They also noticed Shane's arm. Shane said, "It's just a scratch." Roman said, "It doesn't matter and I don't want any arguments, you are both going to the hospital." Steve came up and said, "Kayla is ready and waiting for you both." Roman said, Andrew and Jeannie, I am assigning you both to make sure both of your parents go to the hospital and get looked at, do you understand?" Jeannie and Andrew both answered, "Yes, Commander Brady" and accompanied their parents to a waiting ambulance.

Later on that evening after Kimberly and Shane had been seen at the hospital by Kayla, they were at home with their children discussing the days events. Kimberly having had a shower and eaten was now sitting with her feet up in a robe by the fire, a cup of herbal tea in her hand. Shane after a shower had waited on her hand and foot, and was now sitting on the floor next to her. He didn't seem to want her out of his sight for even a second. Andrew was sitting on the other couch with his sister by his side. Andrew asked, "We aren't any closer to solving this are we Dad?" Shane started to say, "Oh, I don't know.." when the portable phone next to Kim rang and she picked it up. Kim said, "Yes, everyone is fine Roman, thanks. Oh, okay hold on a minute." Kim handed the phone to Shane and said "Roman wants to talk to you." Shane said, "Hi Roman, what's up? Really that is interesting, this thing really isn't settled yet then. I have the house surrounded with agents, no one gets in or out without taking to me or being searched. Yes, well I am sorry, but your mother understood. Thanks, Roman, bye." Andrew said, "Okay, Dad what was that all about?" Shane said, "Well I guess your Grandmother Caroline wasn't too happy about her being searched by one of my ISA agents when she was here earlier!" Andrew, laughed then said, "Come on Dad you know what I am asking about!" Shane smiled at his son and said, "Yes, well we still have too many questions to assume that Evelyn was the culprit all along, for one thing she was still in the mental institution when this whole thing started. Roman said that the bullet that killed her did not come from any of the Salem Police Department's guns or any of the ISA 's agents guns, and it was not a close range shot, it came from some yards away, which probably means a sharpshooter." Jeannie said, "Miss Peach said the one thing that didn't make much sense for her is what does Chief Vaughn have to do with it, is he the one doing it or is someone else using him?" Andrew said, "Yeah, and John and Marlena looked at the tapes from the mental institution and there isn't one clear picture of the woman who was visiting Evelyn." Shane said, "Abe didn't find any fingerprints in the hospital room either." Kim said, "The one thing I can't figure out is why that cabin in the woods seemed familiar." With that Shane stood up and said, "All right Dr. Donovan, say good night to your children, I am taking you to bed, we can ponder on this tomorrow." Hugging and kissing his children goodnight, Shane said, "Don't stay up too late either one of you, I really want to start digging into this some more in the morning, okay?" Kim gave her children a hug a kiss and the children said, "Yes, Dad." Then Shane took Kimberly's hand and they went up to bed together, and Kim said, " I'm not that tired." Shane smiled wickedly at his wife and said, "Good because I never said anything about going to sleep." And with that they walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

A lone figure walked quietly through the darkened Donovan house. The intruder walked over to the fireplace and with a gloved hand touched the photographs on the mantle. The intruder stood quietly looking around the room noticing all the changes that had been made. "Well Shane," the intruder thought, "Just cosmetic really, but mostly the same." The figure walked over to a table and picked up the new wedding photograph of Shane and Kimberly. The intruder quietly slipped the photograph into a zippered pocket, placed an envelope on the table and walked quietly out of the house.

Upstairs Shane and Kimberly Donovan slept unaware there had been an intruder in their living room. Kim slept on her left side with Shane facing her back his hand gently protecting their unborn child. Kimberly stirred and Shane was instantly awake. Shane said to Kimberly quietly, "Good Morning my love, how did you sleep?" Kim sat up and stretched, looked back at her handsome husband and said, "Okay, but I think that there is an entire British soccer team in my belly the way this child has been kicking!"

Shane laughed at her response. They were both so glad to be able to share this pregnancy together. Shane asked Kim, "What time do we have to be at the hospital for ultrasound?" Kim sat up on the side of the bed and said, "Ten o'clock. I really hope this baby is turned today, I would like to know if it's a boy or girl." Shane said, "I don't care as long as it is healthy." Kim stood up and stretched at the side of the bed. Shane marveled to himself about how wonderful his wife looked, even with child. Kim said, "I am going to take a shower, I won't be but a minute." She lifted her gown over her head and laid it on the bed. Shane looked at his wife with unabashed desire and his wife noticed. Kim said, "Shane Donovan, I cannot believe you still want me even in this condition, I'm huge!" Her smile said it all, she was delighted. Her husband got out of their bed shedding his pajama bottoms on the way, and she could see his desire for her clearly. Shane said, "Oh, I always want you, my love. I don't know what we are going to do for six weeks though." Kimberly smiled, and said, "Oh, I am sure you'll think of something Col. Donovan." With that they walked together into the shower.

Walking down the stairs into the living room quite some time later, Shane Donovan was busy trying to tie his tie when his cell phone rang. Shane opened and answered the phone, "Colonel Donovan." The voice on the other end of the phone was familiar. "Shane, it's Victor. I was just given some information that I think you should be aware of." Shane said, "Yes, what is it Victor?" At that moment Kimberly walked into the living room and frowned at the mention of Victor's name. Kimberly said, "Shane we are already late, we have to go." Shane said into the phone, "Victor, we are on our way out, can we meet later?" Victor said, "Yes, can we meet in Roman's office in 2 hours with Bo?" Shane said, "That will be fine, I'll see you then, good-bye." and then Shane hung up. Kimberly asked, "What was that all about?" Shane, who was finishing tying his tie and putting on his suit coat, said, "He said he has information." Kim who was getting her purse, knocked the letter unseen to the floor, now noticed the wedding picture was missing from the frame. Shane noticing Kim had stopped, said, "What's wrong Kim, is it the baby?' Kim turned to Shane and pointed toward the frame that their wedding picture had been taken from. Kim turned and started to pick the frame up to hand it to Shane. Shane said, "No Kim don't touch it, we may be able to get prints from it." Kim pulled her hand back and clutched her purse, and said to Shane, "Okay what do we do now Shane, this person has been in our house!" Shane noticing Kim was afraid, took her in his arms and kissed her on the head and said, "It will be all right Kimberly, I will take care of it, but for now we had better get to this ultrasound to check on this little tyke of ours." Kim smiled and said, "Yes, okay lets go." Shane said "Okay, but let me make a phone call first." He got on his cell phone and said, "This is Col Donovan, someone got into the house without activating the alarms, find out how. I'll be available by phone." He closed the cellphone and he and Kim walked out the door, never noticing the envelope the intruder had left that was now on the floor.

When Shane and Kimberly got to the hospital Kayla was waiting for them. "Kayla" Kimberly said as she hugged her sister, "I didn't know you were going to be here!" Kayla said, "Well I am working today and when your OB said she couldn't be at the ultrasound, I decided that I would go with you two. So let's go and see if I am going to have a niece or nephew!" Kimberly entered the elevator first, followed by Kayla, and then Shane and then the doors closed. A few minutes later Shane helped Kim get onto the table to have her ultrasound, and then took a seat beside her while Kayla got the machine ready. Shane faced Kimberly took her hand, and touched her face and said, "Well, Mrs. Donovan are you ready to see if it's a boy or a girl?" "Shane" , Kim said, as Kayla started the ultrasound, "Do you care if it's a boy or a girl?" Kayla, who had been moving the ultrasound wand around Kim's belly, suddenly said, "Well how about two?"

Kayla looked from the ultrasound picture to her sister, her eyes misted with tears. Kimberly looked at the ultrasound screen in shock, and Shane still holding his wife's hand was so many shades whiter. Kayla concerned said, "Shane, are you all right?" Kayla moved over to Shane and pushed his head between his legs and a tech came in with smelling salts. Kimberly, while concerned, just started laughing and said, "not afraid of a speeding bullet, but just tell him he is going to have twins and the guy faints! My hero!" She was still laughing as she reached over and lovingly touched her husbands face as Shane was starting to sit up, but still looked awfully pale. Kayla was still standing by Shane and said, "Shane if you are feeling better, we will continue, after all we still don't know what you are having." Shane nodded, and said, "Kim this feels a lot like when you told me you were pregnant with Andrew, I'm stunned!" They both smiled at the memory. Kayla had turned back to the ultrasound machine and all three of them focused their attention on the screen. The babies were opposite each other. Kayla said, "The babies are in separate sacks so they aren't identical, which means, 2 eggs were released and 2 sperm fertilized them. Quite a feat at your age!" All three of them laughed. Shane asked, "Are they healthy Kayla?" Kayla looked at the machine and said, "As far as we can tell here and with the results of the blood work, yes." Shane turned to Kim and said, "Well at least we know why you were getting so much kicking!"

Kim smiled and said, "Yes." Shane who was still holding Kimberly's hand smiled back and gave her hand a kiss. Kimberly looked at her sister, who was looking at the screen and said "Okay what do we have?" Kayla smiled and said, "Well it looks like one of them is going to be evening up the male side of the Brady grandchildren, and the other one is going to be a little girl." Shane and Kimberly smiled at each other, and Kim's eyes teared up and Shane stood up and gave his wife a kiss, put a hand over his wife's belly and said, "I love you Kimberly and our family. I am so grateful we got a second chance together." As they continued to watch the twins for a few more minutes, Kim said to Shane, "Well you know what that means don't you?" Shane said, "No what?"

Kim said, "Two of everything including names!" Shane was starting to look a little pale again and sat down. Kayla took a picture of each baby and handed one set to Kim and one set to Shane. Then Kayla cleaned off Kim's belly. Shane helped Kim sit up and Kayla gave Kim a hug. Kayla said, "I am so glad that Joe is going to have two little new cousins to play with. Can we have lunch to celebrate?" Shane said, "I am sorry Kayla, but I have an appointment. But Kim, stay and have lunch with your sister. Kayla, thank-you. Please don't let Kim leave without her guard, and please call me if there are any problems." He gave Kimberly a kiss and said, "I will see you later. Please be careful my love." Kim said, "I love you and you be careful." Shane nodded and went out the door. Kim stood there and touched her belly, she was positively glowing and happy. Kayla looked at her for a moment and then said, "Come on Kimmie, let's go eat." They both went out the door chatting with each other.

When Shane arrived at Roman's office Bo, and Victor were there talking. Shane walked in closed the door and said, "I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was checking up on information from DC." He turned and faced Victor and said, "Victor what is this information you have?" Victor looked at Shane and said, "Shane you know the only reason that I am giving you this information is because Kimberly is in danger, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. I don't usually give up something without a price." Shane, although he hated to "give" this man anything said, "Yes, Victor, I am aware of that. Thank-you. Now what have you got for me?" Victor said, "It was brought to my attention that someone was asking for information about you and Kimberly." Shane asked, "Do you know who is was?" Victor said, "Alex Marshall."

Kimberly and her sister were sitting in the hospital cafeteria having lunch. Kayla said, "I'm sorry we couldn't go out but I have to go back to work." Kim said, "It's alright Kayla, I understand. It's just nice to get out, even if it's for just an ultrasound. I think you were as surprised with the results as we were. I'm still in shock!" Kayla laughed and said "You have a lot to think about now, you are going to have 2 babies, are you going to want to go back to work?" Kimberly looked thoughtful and said, "I don't know Kayla, I really want to stay home and enjoy these babies with Shane, we have never had that chance together before, and I'd really like to now." Kayla said, "I understand that, some days I don't feel like I get enough time with Joe, but I am glad Steve does when I am not there. So what about names?" Kimberly laughed and said, "You know I was thinking about that. I got to pick Andrew's and Jeanne's names. I was thinking it is Shane's turn but..." Kayla laughed and said, "Yes, I know what you mean, you two will have to talk about it." Kim said, "Yes, and we have to get another crib, we have started on the nursery but now..." As Kim stopped speaking the look on her face changed and Kayla noticed and said, "What's wrong Kim?" Kim said, "When we got up this morning someone had been in the house!" Kayla said, "How did they get past all that security?"

Kim said, "I don't know Kayla but I am scared for my babies. I know that Shane is doing the best he can but I hope he solves this whole thing before these babies come!"

Shane, in Roman's office with Bo and Victor, said, "Why would Alex Marshall be asking about Kimberly and myself? I thought he was still in prison." Bo said, " When Victor told me about this, I checked, he is been out on parole for about a year now." Shane said, "I wonder were he's been all that time?" Victor said, "I don't know where he's been, but Shane, you did put him in jail for insurance fraud and arson, so it's no surprise he would be after you." Shane looking thoughtful said, "Yes, you're right, thank-you for the information Victor." Victor nodded, walked toward the door and said, "I'll see you later Bo, and Shane, if I get anymore information, I'll let you know." Shane nodded and Victor walked out of the room and closed the door. Bo said, "What are you thinking Governor?" Shane shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair and said, "I don't know. I mean revenge was never Alex's MO, he was always more of a user, when it didn't work he just went on to his next victim." Bo said, "I agree but then who does he want the information for?" Shane said, "That's the real question. Something else happened today I didn't get a chance to tell you." Bo noticing the change in Shane's tone of voice said, "What happened?" Shane looked Bo in the eye and said, "Someone got into the house either last night or this morning without tripping the security alarms." Bo now looked concerned asked, "How did that happen?" Shane said, "I have our tech specialist looking into that now." Bo asked, "What did the perp do?" Shane said, "They took our wedding picture. Strange really." Bo said, "Yeah, that's kind of personal. Wonder what they want that for?" Shane staring off, one hand on his hip, the other on his lip, tie undone, said, "Yes, and I wonder what ties it all together?" Bo said, "You mean who?" Shane said, "Yes, there are some strange people in this, like Evelyn Bennett, chief Vaughn, and now Alex Marshall, who ties these people all together? Or rather, uses them?" Shane looked at his watch, and said, "I'd better go pick-up Kimberly." Just then Hope came through the door . They both greeted her, and updated her about the case. Hope said, "I wonder what Alex wants?" Bo said, "Shane, we'll be on the lookout for him. Let's hope this thing gets solved before the baby comes." Pulling the pictures from his suit coat pocket and handing them to Bo and Hope, Shane said, "Oh by the way this is the other thing I forgot to tell you." Hope looking at the pictures smiled and said, "Oh, Shane, you and Kim are having twins?" Shane smiling said, "Yes, Kim and I are having twins, a boy and a girl." Bo handed Shane the photos back and said, "Congratulations, Governor, boy are you going to have your hands full!"

Shane opening the door to the office said, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Got to go pick up my family. See you later." Shane left. Bo said, "Wow twins." Hope laughed and said, "Can you image 2 Ciars's running around?" Bo shook his head and said, "No.

Come on Hope, let's see what we can do to find Alex Marshall. Maybe if we can we'll have some answers." Together they left the office.

Shane arrived at the hospital and went up to go up to the staff lounge where Kim was waiting. As he passed by the nurses station to go in the lounge one of the nurses said, "Col. Donovan, this note was left for you." She handed him the note. "Thank-you. Is Dr. Donovan in there?" Shane said, pointing to the lounge. "Yes, sir." Shane opened the note before entering the lounge. The note said "Meet me on the docks at 5pm if you want information on who is after you. Come alone." It was signed "V" Shane recognized the signature belonging to Chief Vaughn. Shane thought to himself while he was opening his cell phone, "If you think I'm meeting you there without a backup Vaughn, you're nuts." "John", Shane said when the person on the other end of the phone answered, "I have a favor to ask."

At 5pm Shane was pacing the docks waiting for Vaughn to appear. It was foggy, dark, and cold. Shane pulled up the collar on his coat. He really missed his old London Fog Trench coat. The newer coats were okay but he didn't much care for the styling of them. He looked at his watch, wondering if Vaughn was going to show. He wanted the information Vaughn had so they could sew this whole things up before the twins came. He smiled to himself at that thought. Just then he looked up and saw Vaughn walking toward him. "Chief Vaughn was an old man now" Shane thought to himself. "Hello Shane," Vaughn said. He was wearing a navy blue pea coat, khaki pants and dark shoes. He kept his hands in his pockets and he kept looking around, which was making Shane concerned. Vaughn asked, "Are we alone?" Shane looked him in the eye and said, "For now." Vaughn nodded and said, "Smart, but then you always had good instincts." Shane said, "Why don't you tell me why we're here." Vaughn looked around again, sighed and said, "Shane, the person who is after you is very devious, and very determined, and won't stop until they have what they want." Shane nodded, and said, "Go on." Vaughn thought for a minute and said, "This person has unlimited resources, and the knowledge to manipulate things to get what they want." Shane asked, "Do I know this person?" Vaughn said, "Very well." Shane then said, "Why don't you just tell me who it is." Vaughn clearly nervous, looked around, then turned to Shane and said, "It's... At that moment a shot rang out, and Vaughn fell towards Shane. Bo, Hope, and Roman ran out from behind the crates with their guns drawn. Shane grabbed by the lapels of Vaughn's coat and said "Don't you dare give up now dammit, tell me who is doing this?' Vaughn tried to answer Shane, but all came out was blood, then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he died. Bo, who had been looking around asked, "Is he gone?" Shane stood up, and said "Yes." Bo said, "Did you get anything out of him?"

Shane shook his head and said, "No, he was about to tell me who it was when he was shot." Roman walked up and said , "We'll have a team search the docks, maybe we'll find a clue." Just then Shane's cell phone rang. Shane opened his cell phone and said, "Colonel Donovan" in a commanding tone. Hope came over and joined Roman and Bo as they were waiting for Shane to finish his call. Shane said, "Let me call you back."

and snapped his cell phone shut. Bo asked "What's up Governor?" Shane was tapping his cell phone into the palm of his other hand and thinking. Shane said, "I think it is better that we don't talk here, we need a really secure place. Bo give me your cell phone please." Looking at Shane's face and from the tone of his voice Bo handed Shane his cellphone without even asking why. Shane said into the cellphone, "Sweep AA0705, have a cp disposal unit there and meet me there." Shane snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Bo. He then went over and grabbed one of his ISA agents and wrote out a note, had him read it and then Shane destroyed it by lighting it on fire after the agent had read it. Bo looked at Shane quizzically, but Shane shook his head and was about to answer when a black suburban suv, with darken windows, like the feds use showed up. Shane said to Roman, Hope, and Bo, "Come on get in, I'll tell you what I am thinking when we get there. They all got into the suv and it took off.

John was sitting and talking with Kimberly at Shane's house. Because Kim still treated him like a big brother they were at ease and close to each other, they both really still felt the same way. John was looking at the ultrasound pictures of Kimberly and Shane's babies and they were teasing each other with names. Kim was saying, " I don't know, I think I like the name Argyle for a boy and Perryn for a girl." John looked at her to see if she was joking and when he did, she burst out laughing. John said, "Oh, you had me going for a minute, sis!" Then they both laughed as John still called her that.

As he went to hand Kimberly the babies pictures back, one dropped on the floor on top of the envelope that had fallen earlier unseen. John picked it up and said, "Kimmie, what's this?" It was a plain white envelope with nothing written on the outside. Kim said, "I don't know, I didn't see it earlier, it's not mine. John said, "I have a funny feeling , do you have any plastic gloves, I want to open it but I don't want to destroy any evidence inside." Kim got up and went into Shane's office behind the bar, got a pair of gloves and handed them to John. Kim sat back down as John put on the gloves and opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of white paper and typed on it in bold black lettering it said, "Don't you ever wonder what could have been, Shane?" Kim said, "Huh, I wonder what that means?" John said, "I am more curious who sent it, in any case I'd better call Shane. Kim can you get me a plastic envelope for this note?"

Kim got up and went in Shane's office and brought out a clear plastic envelope which John put the note in, sealed it, and put the time, date, and his initials on. John took his gloves off and opened his cellphone to call Shane. Then John said, "That's funny there's no answer." Kim said, "What about voice mail?" John said, "It doesn't even go to it."

Kim looking worried said, "I hope he's okay and everything is all right."

Shane, Roman, Hope and Bo walked into John Black's old office at Basic Black and were met by several ISA agents. Bo started to ask a question but Shane looked at him and put his finger to his handsome British lip. Bo nodded. One by one the ISA agents left until the last one came up to Shane with a gray container and Shane put his cellphone into the container. Shane asked the agent, "Are we clean?" The agent said "Yes, sir." Shane said, "Now you are going to sweep my home, car and office right?"

"Yes, sir, did you notify Dr. Donovan that we would be coming?" Shane said, "No, thanks, I'll do that right now." The agent handed Shane a new cellphone and said, "Here you are sir, we'll be on our way then." Shane took the cellphone and said to the agent, "Good, thanks, let me know what you find." The agent said, "Yes, sir." and walked out the door. When the door closed behind the agent Bo said, "Okay, Shane, what is going on?" Roman said, "Yes, I'd like to know too. Shane said, "Vaughn getting killed was one too many coincidences for me. The killer seems to know every move we are making and is there first. So I finally figured out that my cellphone has been remotely tapped by someone who was listening to everyone of my phone conversations. I am tired of this person always being one step ahead of us. So I decided it was time to check up on everything again and now when we are finished we will be clean. This person has to have extensive knowledge of computers and systems to be able to do what they have done. Now, I had better call Kim and warn her about the agents coming to sweep the house." He opened his cellphone and called Kimberly. Kim told him about the note and that she had been unable to reach him. Shane said, "I'm sorry honey, I had to switch phones, I want to look at the note when I get home. In the meantime my agents have to come and sweep the house, both cars, and the communications room. They are going to check the security system also. Then we'll be safer. Listen, sweetheart, let me finish up here and then I'll be home and we can have a bit of supper together and talk about everything, okay?" He listened for a minute and said, "I love you too, see you shortly." He then closed his cellphone. Shane turned and told all of them about the note. Hope said, "Shane, I have the feeling you are getting closer to figuring out who it is." Shane smiled, thinking to himself, "She really is perceptive," and said to her "Yes, Hope I am." Bo said, "Then tell us who you think it is." Shane said, "Not yet, I want to be very sure. But I will tell you this much, we are going to have to be very careful about who we talk to, obviously we have had leaks. I want to only talk about it between us, Kim, John, Peachy, Steve, Andrew and Jeanne. We don't bring in anyone else for anything unless we have to. That includes ISA agents and the Salem PD. We only talk in secure places and on secure lines. That's how we will bring this person out in the open. They will make a mistake because they are no longer in control. Understood? I want this person safely locked away by the time Kim delivers the twins, and we don't have a whole lot of time left." Roman said, "What's our next move?" Shane said, "Between us we check all the evidence again. We look like we are going about our normal lives on the outside, but inside we will only meet and work here till we come up with the answer or this person reveals themselves, which ever comes first. I will have 2 cellphones, one is for everyday calls, and the other one is only for calls about this case. It will be blocked if anyone on the outside tries to listen in." The special cellphone rang and Shane answered, "Colonel Donovan" Shane paced as he listened. "Thank-you." He then closed the cellphone. He turned to them and said, "They have cleaned my house of bugs and found that the perp got in by electronically bypassing and over riding the security system on the computer but now that has been fixed and no one can bypass it.

We should be safe at our house. Listen this has been a long and busy day and I really want to get home to Kimberly. Thank-you all so much for your help with this." As they were leaving the room Bo said, "We'll keep Kim safe Shane." Shane said, "I hope so Bo, I have worked so hard to get her back, I don't ever want to loose her again for any reason." Bo nodded and they all left to get in the car to return to the docks.

Kimberly was sitting on the couch in her husband's arms reviewing the days events. They had just spoken to their children, Andrew at Georgetown and Jeanne at Oxford, who had been brought up to date on all the days events especially the fact that now they were going to have a new brother and sister and had given their parents some of their ideas for their siblings names. Shane said, "I mean really does Andrew think that Kent is a fitting name for his younger brother?" Kim laughed out loud at that suggestion and said, "Well after all, it was better than the suggestion Jeanne had of Gulliver!" Shane laughed at that one and agreed, "Well, Jeanne did have a good one of Victoria for her sister." Kimberly sighed, and ran her hands over her swollen abdomen filled with proof of her and Shane's love. Shane put his hand over hers and they felt their children move in their mothers' belly. Shane kissed Kim on her head and said, "Oh, Kimberly I love you so much, I just want this whole thing to be over with and for you and our children to be safe. I want our life together to be less hectic. This whole thing is my fault because of my work in the past and I'm sorry." Kim said, "Oh, Shane, it's not your fault. Let's not talk about this now, let's focus on the positives of our future instead." Shane put his head back against the sofa, and closed his eyes. Kim was in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder facing him. Shane was running his hand from the top of her head down her shoulders and her back the feeling was soothing to Kim. Shane said, "Did you have a nice visit with John today?" Kim snuggled closer and said, "Yes." Shane asked, "What did you two do?" Kim said, "Well, we ordered another crib online and the painters will be here tomorrow, to paint both babies rooms as well and put up the wallpaper I also ordered online today." Shane was about to say something when Kim interrupted saying, "Don't worry Shane, John checked, all these people were already cleared by the ISA and he ordered extra guards while they are here." Shane gave a silent prayer of thanks that John had been reinstated, which no one knew about except Shane. They both sat silently for a few moments thinking. Shane put both arms around Kim holding her close and said, "Kim I feel so lucky to have been able to share this whole wonderful pregnancy with you this time, and for the two of us to be there and together while the twins grow up." Kim smiled, stretched, and said, "You know we are running out of time Shane." Shane said, "What do you mean?" She sat up and looked at him and said, "I mean the babies will be here soon, and we have to come up with names, what did you think I meant?" Shane pulled her back down, kissed her and said, "That's what I thought you meant sweetheart." He held her in his embrace. Kim said, "Shane you know what I can't figure out yet?" Shane said, "No sweetheart, what?" Kim said, "Is how Alex fits into all this?"


	15. Chapter 15

Shane Donovan was sitting in his living room and he was smiling. He was smiling because his wife was going to kill him. His wife was going to kill him because today was her baby shower and she knew nothing about it. The object of his thoughts came into the living room. Tiny, beautiful Kimberly Brady Donovan was hugely pregnant with two babies and lately her moods were very unpredictable. Shane said to his wife, who was now seated, "Well sweetheart, what would you like to do today?" Kim just looked at her husband, then she said, "Well, I don't know Shane what do beached whales do during the day?" Shane noticing Kim's sarcasm, knew no matter what he said it would be wrong, said to himself, "Yes, she is going to kill me." He smiled at his wife and said, "Well your mother would like us to go to the pub for lunch and I told her yes." What Kimberly didn't know was that was where the surprise baby shower was being held. Kim said to Shane, "Well that's just great! Now you are making all my decisions for me too! You and my mother! Fine!" Kim tried to stand up, noticing she was having trouble Shane went to help her. She slapped his hands away and said, "No Shane Donovan, I don't need any more help from you! Patting her belly, she said, "You've been enough help already! Looking down, she was wearing one of her father's old shirts over her enormous belly, a pair of baggy maternity shorts that had seen too many washings, and her swollen feet were in a big pair of flip flops. Her pretty blonde hair since she became pregnant would not do what she wanted so she just had it up in a pony tail. In short Kimberly Brady Donovan looked like a complete slob and now unbeknownst to her, she was now going to her baby shower like this. Kim said, "Okay Donovan, have it your way, I am going to the bathroom and then we are having lunch with my mother, satisfied?" Shane stood up and said, "Yes, Kimberly." When she was out of sight in the bathroom he pushed the pub's number on his cell phone and let Caroline know that they were on their way. He then spoke with Bo, who would let the security detail know. Kim came back in the living room grabbed her bag and said "let's go." "Yes" Shane said to himself, "I am definitely in trouble." Shane and Kim left the house.

Across town a car was stopped by one of the Salem police officers. After checking the drivers license on the computer and seeing what came back, one officer said to the other, "We better call Detective Bo Brady." After speaking with Bo, the one officer told the other, "He said to bring the driver in." They walked over to the car to do what Bo asked.

Shane pulled up in front of the pub with Kim, and came to her side of the car and helped her out of it. It was a sunny day and someone had pulled the shades on the pub's front windows so they couldn't see inside. Kim headed toward the door and Shane stayed right beside his very pregnant wife, his hand on her back guiding her. Kim opened the door and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Kim took a step back into her husbands arms, she turned around and shook her finger at her husband and said, "You knew about this didn't you?" Kayla stepped forward with baby Joe in her arms and said, "Of course he did, how else would we have surprised you?" Kim told Shane, "You are in so much trouble! At least you could have made me change clothes." Shane kissed his wife, touched her belly that contained their babies, and said, "Have a good time Kimberly, I love you." Just then Jeannie, Hope and Peachy walked into the pub. Jeannie went right to her mother and gave her a kiss. Shane spoke with Peachy and Hope. He asked Peachy, "Were you able to bring it?" Hope handed Shane the keys and said, "It's in my trunk." Shane took the keys and went out while everyone gathered around Kimberly. The whole room was decorated for the shower, everything blue and pink. There were so many presents, obviously two of everything. Shane came back in, beckoned to Hope and Jeannie. He gave his daughter a hug, handed Hope her keys, and said, "I just got a call from Bo, we may have a break in the case, Salem PD just picked up Alex Marshall. Please take care of Kimberly, I am depending on you both, I will be back as soon as I can." Jeannie said, "Yes, Dad, we will." Shane left the pub.

When Shane walked into the Salem Police Department, Bo met him and said, "We have Alex in one of the interrogation rooms." As they walked toward the room, Shane asked, "Has he told you anything yet?" Bo shook his head and said, "No, he is the same old Alex, he's just joking around," Shane said, "Bo, do me a favor and call Victor and ask him if he would come in, would you?" Bo following Shane's train of thought opened his cell phone and made the call as Shane opened the door and walked into the interrogation room.

At the pub the baby shower was in full swing. Calliope was writing down who the gifts were from as Kim was opening them. Anna was showing Julie the pictures of Carrie's baby. Maggie came up and gave Kimberly two wrapped boxes she said they were from Alice who was seated next to her grand daughter, Jennifer. All the ladies had punch, some was spiked, some wasn't. They were all having a good time. Chelsea was helping Caroline refill some of the plates from the kitchen. Caroline remarked on what Kim had just opened. Alice had made two beautiful knitted outfits, one blue, one pink. Kim said, "Thank-you Mrs. Horton, now I have something for them to wear home from the hospital. Hey, would you all mind if we took a potty break?" Everyone said it was okay and Kim got up to stretch for a few minutes. Kayla had noticed her sister was a little restless, she came and asked Kim, "Kimmie, are you okay?" Kim smiled, and said, "Sure, my back is just hurting a little and I have some pelvic pressure but it's okay, the kids don't have a lot of room, and my OB says everything is okay." Kayla said, "Okay, but you let me know right away if anything changes, okay?" Kim said, "I sure will." Then she went off to the restroom, her daughter trailing behind her.

Shane was at the Salem Police Station in interrogation asking Alex questions. Alex just sat there and laughed. Alex said, "Look Donovan, even if I knew what you were talking about, why would I help you? You put me in jail!" Shane who was pacing back and forth said, "Alex, you will help me now, go back to jail, or deal with him." Shane pointed to Victor, who was standing in the other room so Alex could see him through the glass. Alex turned white when he saw Victor, sat there for a minute, and then said, "You haven't left me much choice." Shane said, "Okay, Alex who are you working for?" Alex squirming in his seat said, "Well, I'll give you a hint, you used to know her well." Just outside the interrogation room Victor and Bo stood listening. Just then Andrew showed up. Andrew said, "Uncle Bo, who is he talking about that Dad knew well?" Bo said, "I don't know yet Andrew." Andrew was wondering why Victor was here listening but figured his father knew what he was doing. Shane faced Alex and said, "I thought you had decided to co-operate Alex." Alex looked at Shane and said, "I am, I just want to do it my way, come on Donovan, let me have some fun!" Shane grabbed Alex by the collar, looked at him in the eye and said in a very sotto voice "Well, Alex, I am running out of time and patience, and I want the answers right now, or I will feed you to the wolves." Alex did not have to ask what that meant, he also knew by the tone of Shane's voice and the look on his face his time was up. Alex took a deep breath and said, "Gillian, it was Gillian Forester who wanted the information." Shane looked at Alex in complete shock and said, "That's impossible, Gillian is locked up in a mental hospital." Alex gleeful at having giving Shane information he hadn't had, then said, "Not anymore she isn't." Shane looked at Bo, who was already on his cell phone checking it out. Shane beckoned to Andrew, Andrew came in and Shane whispered in his ear to check with the ISA on Gillian's whereabouts and also said, "Andrew check with Jeannie on your mother, tell her what is going on. Trust no one, Gillian is a very crafty woman." Andrew nodded to his father, stepped out and got on his cell phone to call his sister. Shane went back in and asked, "Alex, do you know where Gillian is now?" Alex said, "I don't know, she always contacted me, but she isn't the one you have to worry about." Shane said, "What do you mean?" Alex sat up and looked at Shane and said, "I mean Donovan that someone else is behind her pulling the strings, but before you ask, I don't know who it is, you will have to find out on your own." With that Alex just sat back and laughed.

At the pub Jeannie had just gotten the call from Andrew and told her Aunt Hope and Peachy about it. Peachy said, "That dreadful woman, I had hoped we had seen the last of her, but that does explain a lot." Hope nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, it does and now we have to be on the look out for her." Jeannie said, "Andrew said as soon as we get a current picture of her he is going to send it over to me on my blackberry and I will let you know." Hope said, "Okay let's get back to the shower." Jeannie said, "Yes, mom still has a ton of presents to open." Peachy noting to herself that Kimberly looked tired, said, "Yes, she does."

Back at the police station, Shane, Bo, Roman, Abe, John, Andrew,Shawn D and Steve were all gathered in Roman's office discussing the case. Andrew had the current picture of Gillian and sent it to his sister, and Bo had put out an APB on her. Bo said, "Well Shane, what do you think?" Shane looked at the picture and said, "I don't know what to think, I thought she was still in the mental hospital." As usual Steve voiced what everyone else was thinking, "I think she still wants you dude. She wants to get rid of Kimberly and put herself in Kim's place, I think she's still nuts." Shane said dryly, "Thanks, Steve." Steve smiling patted Shane on the shoulder and said, "No problem Dude." Ignoring his humorous brother-in-law, Roman stepped around Steve and said, "She has to be around here somewhere, so I am having all my police officers check all the hotels, motels, gas stations, and shops with her picture. Unless she has completely gone underground." Shane said, "God, I hope not." He looked at his son and said, "Andrew as much as I need you here, I really want you with your mother. Take Shawn D with you, sit at the bar. I want your mother to have extra protection, I just don't want her to know that." As Shawn D and Andrew headed for the door, Shane said, "Andrew and Shawn be careful. If Gillian is around she is very clever." Shawn D said, "We'll be careful Uncle Shane." Andrew said, "You take care too Dad." Shane nodded and the boys walked out the door. Shane's cell phone rang, he answered it "Col. Donovan" and a familiar feminine voice said, "Shane, I heard you were looking for me, did you miss me?" Deciding to play her game Shane said, "Gillian, were have you been?" When they heard Shane say Gillian's name every head in the room turned toward Shane. While Shane was listening to Gillian, John was on the phone tracing the call. In less than a minute John let Shane know they had it, and while continuing to talk to Gillian they all walked out the door to go catch her.

At Kim's baby shower her nieces, Stephanie and Sami wheeled in her next present , it was a twin baby carriage/stroller. Sami said, "Aunt Kim, I really used one like this with the twins and I don't know what I would do without it, so Stephanie and I got this for you." It was decorated with pink and blue ribbons. Kim said, "Thank-you both so much we are really going to need this." When Kim got up to give her nieces a hug she winced a little. Sami said, "Aunt Kim are you okay?" After getting her breath and giving her nieces a hug, Kim said, "Yes, it's just braxton-hicks contraction, and some back pain. I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." As Kim went to the ladies room, Andrew and Shawn D came into the pub. Jeannie and Hope went over to them. Andrew said, "Where's Mom?" Jeannie said, "In the ladies room, Miss Peach is with her, what's up?" Andrew filled them in, and asked, "Does Mom know?" Hope shook her head and said, "Your mom is a little uncomfortable today, we decided to tell her after the shower." Andrew nodded. Just then Kim came up to her handsome son who looked so much like his father. Kim wondered to herself, "I wonder who our new babies will look like?" Kim asked, "What are you two boys doing here? Did Shane send you?" Shawn D, thinking he had better get his uncle out of trouble said, "Aunt Kim, I had to see Belle, she had my car keys so Andrew brought me over." Andrew said a silent prayer of thanks for his cousin's fast thinking said, "Yeah, Mom, besides, with all this stuff you and Dad will need help to get this all home. We'll just grab something to eat at the bar till you are ready, okay?" Kim said, "Okay and went back to opening up presents. Andrew and Shawn D went to the bar. Andrew said, "That's quick thinking, thanks." Shawn said, "No problem let's get something to eat and keep a look out."

They had traced Gillian to a convenience store near the dock and not far away from the pub. Shane was on his cell phone with one of his ISA agents and said, "Are you sure it's her at the convenience store?" After listening to the response Shane said, "We'll be right there." and snapped his cell phone shut. Shane said, "My agents have spotted her at the gas pumps, hopefully we get there before she takes off." Bo said, "We will Shane, we'll be there in less than a minute. Do you have a plan?" Shane said, "If she doesn't run, I'll try to talk to her, if she runs, we play it by ear." Bo said, "We're here." As they pulled into the parking lot they noticed Gillian by a late model blue car. She was just putting the gas hose back after filling her tank. She turned and noticed the 3 black suburban suv's pulling up and ran toward the docks. Shane, Bo, and Steve got out to run after her on foot, John, Roman and Abe followed her by cars. They drove toward the docks following Shane until the end of the road came to the dock. As they pulled up Gillian was standing there with a gun in her hands. Shane, Bo, and Steve had their guns drawn and pointed toward her. Shane was trying to talk to Gillian, "Gillian, put the gun down and come with me, if you don't, we'll never be together, isn't that what you want?" Gillian said, "Yes, Shane it's what I have always wanted, but he wants to get even with you, he will never let us be together." Shane was surprised at Gillian's comment and asked, "Who are you talking about Gillian? Who are you working for?"

Gillian said, "It's some one you knew a long time ago." Shane said, "Gillian, if you love me as much as you say you do, you'll give me the gun and tell me who is keeping us apart." Gillian stood there thinking for a minute, and then dropped her arm, looked at Shane and said, "The person who is after you is Kev...." A shot rang out before Gillian could finish, a small red/ black circle appeared in the center of her forehead and she started to fall to the ground, but Shane caught her as she fell. It was clear she was dead and he gently laid her on the ground. Everyone was looking for the shooter, there was a shout as Steve came up holding the suspect by the arm, with a rifle in the other. Steve said, "Here's your sniper." Shane asked, "Anyone know this bloke?" Abe looking, eyes narrowing said, "He looks familiar but I don't know why." Roman said, "lets take him back to the station and run his prints, maybe that will give us some answers." Everyone was headed towards the cars, Shane was on his cellphone calling Andrew he said, "I think this is over, but we still have to tie everything up. Gillian is dead. You can let Peachy, Hope, and Jeannie know, but don't say anything to your mother until I come to pick her up, just keep an eye on things, okay?" Andrew said, "I am relieved it's over, but Dad you better bring a couple of those SUV's when you come." Shane asked, "Why?"

Andrew said, "Because you and Mom got a ton of baby stuff to take home." Shane smiled and said, "Okay, son, I'll be there as soon as I can." Shane shut his phone and got into the car and they left for the Salem Police Department.

Andrew at the pub went and told his sister, Peachy, and his Aunt Hope what his father had said. Jeannie gave Andrew a hug and said, "I am so glad it's over." Peach said, "Me too, that girl was nothing but trouble for your parents." Hope asked Andrew, "What are they doing now?" Andrew said, 'trying to find out who he is, why he did it, and wrap it up." Peachy said, "Amen to that, now your parents can look forward to the birth of the next Donovan heirs." Hope said, "Right you are Peachy." They all went and sat down to watch Kim open the last of the gifts. Kim moved around in her chair. Jeannie said, "We need to wrap this party up, Mom looks uncomfortable." Peachy said, "Well she's on the last couple of presents, we'll have cake and then she can go lay down. It's been a long afternoon for her. She got a lot of nice baby things." Hope said, "She'll need everyone of them. And all of us, we'll have to help her with the twins and give her and your father a break once in a while." Jeannie said, "I can't wait." Kim looked at her daughter and smiled thinking, "I hope Shane and I do as well with these two." Kim rubbed her belly and thought. "I wish these braxton-hicks contractions would stop, they're really uncomfortable." Then she went on to open another present that Kayla had just handed her.

At Salem's police station Shane, Abe, Bo, Steve, and John were in the room outside the interrogation room looking in. The suspect was just sitting there quietly, having been re-read his rights, fingerprinted, and booked. Just then Roman came in and said, "We know who this guy is." Shane asked, "Who is he?" Roman said, "Kevin Cates." Abe said, "Kevin Cates! No wonder I thought he looked familiar! Wonder what his story is?" Shane said, "I don't know Abe, why don't we go and ask him." Shane and Abe went into the interrogation room while the others stayed in the other room behind the glass. Abe said, "Kevin Cates, I always wondered what happened to you. Kevin do you want a lawyer, or would you rather just tell us what happened? Why did you do this?" Kevin looked at Abe and said, "Why? Why? I can't believe you are asking me that! You and Shane were responsible for my father's death!" Kevin's father had been head of the Salem Police Department, Chief Richard Cates. He had been responsible for corruption in the department back when Hope first joined. He had been making money off of drugs, he imprisoned both Hope and Bo, Bo in a jail and Hope in a monastery. He had also been responsible for the death of Abe's little brother, Theo. He had died in a farm house outside of town when Shane and Abe had set up a sting to catch him. He came into the farm house and Abe surprised him in the living room, Shane was waiting upstairs. He tried to talk Abe into letting him go. When that didn't work, Richard pulled a gun on Abe and Abe shot him in the arm. Shane was waiting on the stairs with his gun drawn. Richard got up and pushed Abe and then tried to run away. Abe yelled stop but Richard did not stop then Abe fired again and Richard was dead. Shane and Abe looked at each other remembering. Just then a police officer came in and handed Abe a report. Abe read it and handed it to Shane. Shane read it and said, "This is unbelievable." Abe said, "Yes, isn't it. So Kevin, you became an ISA agent and sniper? Why don't you just tell us the story?" Kevin said, "Yeah, okay, I might as well. I became an ISA agent after being in the Army. I was assigned to check up some old cases and so I decided to look up my father's case. That is when my old feelings started to resurface, and I decided to get back at you two. While at the ISA I started looking at some of Shane's old cases and went to talk to Gillian. We became friends. I helped her get better,she was cleared to leave the mental hospital and was released into my custody. I wanted her to go after Abe, but she still wanted Shane, so I figured that was just as good. Gillian decided the only way she would ever have Shane was to eliminate Kimberly. That was fine for me because then Shane would suffer like I had suffered all of these years. Because Gillian wasn't stable I decided to help her with Shane first and then go after Abe. Actually Gillian was a good choice, she had quite a good mind for getting what she wanted. Her plan was to draw Kim out to get rid of her. She went through people's houses and belongings looking for ways to plant clues that it was Andrew. She wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. She did it for sport. She planted the shoe print to pin it on Andrew to get his parents to come home to Salem. She found out Mr. Taylor had direct access to some information. I stole the RAUP from the ISA and the stupid little idiot killed Mr. Taylor, she enjoyed her work just a little too much. It was also Gillian in the lab, that was the one time she felt bad, she never wanted to hurt Andrew. She was so upset she spent time in the hospital skulking around, she knocked out his police guard, gave the patient down the hall too much potassium to get the staff away so she could sneak in to see Andrew. She was shocked when Jeannie was there. She did not mean to hurt her either. She was obsessed with you Shane and that worked for me." Kevin paused to take a drink of water and Shane asked him, "How long did this take you to set up?" Kevin said, "It took a while, a couple of years to set this up. I didn't want to get noticed or show my true colors. I was a model ISA agent. I had to do this slowly and methodically. I learned how easy it was to manipulate people just by being nice to set this thing up." Abe asked, "How did Evelyn fit in and who killed her?"

"Gillian knew all about Kim's past. She also knew Evelyn. She had met her years ago in England and they were friends. She decided to find Evelyn and use that friendship to get rid of Kimberly. Gillian started visiting Evelyn and renewing their friendship. When they decided that Evelyn was better and could be released, she went to live with Gillian. Gillian gave her drugs to keep her under control but I felt that she was so unstable and I did not want her to ruin things for me, so I eliminated her. Gillian then needed another ally to help her get Shane, and it wasn't difficult. Shane do you have any idea how many enemies you have? How many people you have put away? So then she used Vaughn for a while. Too bad he thought she was unstable and had to warn you, he was such a easy kill." Shane then asked, "What about Alex?" Kevin took a deep breath, snickered, and said, "Alex was nothing. We used him for information and clean up work. He wanted to get back at you for putting him away, he really enjoyed watching you squirm." Abe said, "Kevin as this is getting typed as your official statement is there anything else you want to add?" Kevin said, "Yes, everything I have done is to avenge my father's death. I am only sorry I didn't get the job done." Abe and Shane stood up and went into the other room as Abe had two officers stay with Kevin. Shane said, "I am so relieved this is over, thank-you so much everyone. I am going to the pub to get my wife, anyone else want to join me?" They all nodded in unison except Abe, who said, "I'll join you after Kevin signs his statement and is locked safely in his cell." Shane patted him on the back and said, "Okay thanks Abe. Let's go, Kimberly is waiting." They all left the room.

At the pub, the presents had all been opened, and the cake had been cut and consumed. Andrew and Shawn were packing some of the open presents in Andrew's car. Marlena and Kayla were clearing things out and repacking some of the boxes. Andrew came back in to ask his mother a question. Kim was coming out of the ladies room with Jeannie beside her. Jeannie said, "I love some of the stuff you got mom, those clothes are so small!" Kim smiled and said, "Yes, they are but you should have seen how small Andrew was when he was born." They were walking toward Andrew when Kimberly suddenly stopped. Andrew had reached them and looking at his mother's face asked, "What's wrong Mom?" Shane, Bo, John, and Steve were just walking in. Kim said, "My water just broke."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-**

**At Kim's announcement that her water broke, Shane paled. He immediately went over to his wife. Shane took Kimberly's hand, and said, "I'm here darling." He then took a deep breath, and then took command. Shane looked over at his son and said, "Andrew, go pull my car up to the entrance" and threw him the keys. He looked at his nephew and said, "Shawn, can you make sure all of these presents get to our house?" Shawn said, "Yes, Uncle Shane, you just take care of Aunt Kimberly, we'll take care of it." Shane said, "Thanks, okay, Kim lets go." He took her by the hand to head towards the door, but Kim just stood there. Shane stopped, looked at his wife's face and said, "What is it sweetheart, are you having a contraction?" Kim nodded, took a deep breath and said, "Yes, but that's not why I am stopping." Shane, puzzled, said "I don't understand then, why are you stopping?" The contraction stopped and Kimberly said, "I need my bag for the hospital, it has the one thing I need for my focus in there." Shane smiled, and said, "It's in the trunk of the car." She looked at him and said, "How did you know to bring it?" Shane said, "I figured we would be needing it soon, so anytime we leave the house I bring it with us." Kimberly looked at Shane, her eyes misting with tears and said, "Thank-you." Shane and Kim started walking toward the car and everyone else started packing up the gifts. Shane was walking on one side of Kim holding her hand, Kayla was on the other side. Caroline, Jeannie, and Hope followed from behind. Andrew had pulled Shane's black car up to the entrance of the pub, as Shane and Kim came out. Andrew and Shane helped Kimberly in to the car. Kayla got into one side of the car. When Shane hesitated, Andrew said, "I'll drive Dad, sit with Mom." Shane smiled, said, "Thanks, Andrew." As they both got into the car, another contraction started, and Shane held Kimberly's hand and said, "Breathe, sweetheart." Shane then said, "Kayla, how far apart are the contractions?" Kayla, who was on the other side of Kimberly, said, "about 7-8 minutes, it won't be too long." Shane smiled and said, "Just like with Andrew." Kim smiled at Shane's words, as she blew through the contraction. Andrew's eyes met his father's in the rear view mirror and he smiled. He knew very well the story of how his father delivered him, when his parents were all alone in the woods. Kimberly finally got through that contraction and asked, "Kayla do you think that I am going to get there in time for an epidural?" Kayla, looked at Kim and said, "Well, it really depends on how far you have dilated, if you are over 7 centimeters dilated, they won't give you one because you are too close to delivery and if they gave you one that late you would not be able to push." Kimberly glared at Shane and said, "Shane Donovan, next time you have thoughts that get me into this condition…."**

**Shane smiled and thought to himself, "Thank-god she couldn't finish that sentence." Kim hadn't been able to finish what she had been saying because she started another contraction. Kayla looked at her watch and noticed Kim's contractions getting stronger and said, "Andrew step on it."**

**Andrew said, "Yes, Aunt Kayla" at the same time he hit the gas. All of the sudden, they hear sirens, and see lights behind them. Shane says, "Oh, no, come on!" Andrew says, "Don't worry, Dad, I'll handle this." A Salem police officer comes up next to Andrew's side window, and asks him, "Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" Andrew said, "Officer, I am so glad you came, we really could use an escort to the hospital." The officer said, "Why?" Andrew said, "Because my mother, who by the way is Commissioner Brady's sister, and my father, who by the way is the head of the ISA, are in the back seat, and my mother is about to give birth, and I'm sure my father would really like it if she did it in a hospital." The officer paled at Andrew's words, and said, follow me." He got back into his squad car and sped by and then Andrew followed him, the officer used lights and sirens all the way to the hospital. As they pulled up at the Emergency entrance, a nurse with a wheelchair was waiting. Shane and Andrew, jumped out of the car and helped Kimberly into the waiting wheelchair. As they all went towards the entrance, Kayla said, "let's go, we have to get to maternity stat." As they went towards the elevator, Shane said, "Andrew, go park my car, wait for your grandmother, Jeannie, Peachy and Aunt Hope and come upstairs with them." Andrew said, "Yes, sir." Just then as they got into the elevator, Kim started having another contraction, and grabbed Shanes's arm. At Shane's pained expression, Andrew laughed, and said, "Good luck, Dad." Shane said, "Thanks, son, I'll need it." At that the elevator doors closed and Andrew went out to the parking lot as his Aunt Hope pulled up with Jeannie, his Grandma Brady and Miss Peach. Jeannie, came over and said, "How is Mom?" Andrew said, as he went to his father's car, "Actually, I am more worried about Dad right now." Jeannie, looked at him and said, "Why?" Andrew said, "Because, I think she is in transition, and he is her biggest target at the moment." Jeannie laughed at this and said, "Well, we better go rescue him." Andrew nodded and said, "I couldn't think of a better mission, wait, let me just park this car, and I'll go up with you, Dad could use all the support we can give him." Andrew parked his father's car, got out and started toward where the women were waiting. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and said, "Wait, I forgot something." He went back to his father's car, opened the trunk and took out his mother's bag. "Well this ought to help" he thought to himself as he got to the women and walked them inside, and into the elevator.**

**Kimberly Brady Donovan was not happy. The epidural she had been so hoping for, she wasn't going to be receiving. She was currently in a room with a lot of activity. The nurses were in and out. She had an IV started, and she had 2 monitor bands across her belly to monitor her babies heart rates. Kim had been examined by so many people and doctors in just the few minutes that she had been here, that she thought someone had been selling tickets. Her sister was bustling around talking with her OB doctor. Kim had just about to yell at her husband, when her mother, daughter, son and sister-in-law, Hope walked through the door. Kim held out her arms and said, "Mama!" Caroline came over and gave her daughter a hug. Caroline asked, "How is it going dear?" Kim said, "Mama, I am 7 centimeters dilated and they won't give me an epidural!" Kayla, then says, "Shane, let's go get you into scrubs, I don't think it will be too long until you'll be going into the delivery room." Kim sat straight up at that and said, "Shane Donovan, don't you leave me." Peachy came over to distract Kim while Shane went to get into scrubs and said after Shane went with Kayla out the door, "Now Kimberly, you do know that Shane would never really leave you alone now, don't you?" Kim nodded, and said, "Yes, Miss Peach." Kim then started having another contraction and Hope helped her breathe through it. Jeannie noticed, and asked, "does it hurt very much Mom?" Kim answered when she was through the contraction, "A little honey, but don't be scared, it's a natural thing, and the thing I need to do to get these two little babies here. I do wish your father would get back, I don't know at this minute, if he will ever need me as badly as I need him right now." Shane at that moment was walking through the door and heard his wife's words. He had an unusual expression on his face. Peachy noticed his expression and went over to him and said quietly only to him, "Don't you think you should tell her lad?" Shane looked at Peachy and said, "I don't think now is the time." Peachy looked at Shane and said, "Shane, now is exactly the time, she has a right to know. I'll clear the room for you, tell her." Shane nodded. Peachy said, "Why don't we give Shane and Kimberly a few moments alone to get ready for the twins birth? Heaven knows, it will be the last quiet moments alone they get for quite some time to come." Shane said, "Thanks Peach" as everyone left the two of them alone. Caroline said on her way out the door, "We'll be right outside if you need us." Kimberly said, "Thanks, Mama." As Kim started to have another contraction she said to Shane, "You better tell me whatever Miss Peach told you to tell me, I don't think we have a whole lot of time left." Shane looked incredulous and asked, "How did you know?" Kim said, "I know" as the contraction eased. Shane said, " I never told you this, but now I want to.**

**When you said that I would never need you as much as you needed me right now, you were so wrong." Kim looking into Shane's eyes asked, "What do you mean?" Shane took a deep steadying breath, and said, "Kimberly, a few years ago I was held captive and chained for several months." Suddenly something occurred to Kimberly and she asked, "Is that the time that I couldn't get in touch with you for over a year?" Shane nodded his head yes in response. With his answer, Kimberly said, "Oh", brought her fingers to her lips, and her eyes teared up. Shane went on and said, "Kim, these were some very bad people who wanted to use me to gain information, and they were ruthless. I was held in a dark basement chained to a wall that was close enough to a toilet. I was fed occasionally, usually bread and water. I rarely allowed to bathe, see light or human company. I usually just sat in the dark with my thoughts. It was a dark, dank, dreadful experience. I tried to keep track of the day and date, but eventually, I lost track. Kimberly, there was only one thing that kept me from just letting totally go, and do you know what that was?" Kim shook her head no, trying to process what Shane was telling her. Shane looked at her and said, "Kim, the reason I survived was because of you, and the thought that even though so much had happened between us, that we still had a chance. That was the one dream that just wouldn't die for me. Even though you didn't know it, you saved my life Kim. The thought of being with you again kept me going, our love kept me wanting to live." Tears were pouring down Kim's face, and she was unable to speak. Shane wiped the tears from her face as he continued, "Kimberly, I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I do you. I never thought that I would ever need anyone until I met you. All I could focus on in that dark place was your smile, and how you light up a room when you come in, and how my heart skips a beat when I see you. And how much I love you." Shane sat on the bed and took her in his arms. Kimberly said, "Shane, I am so glad you told me this, I am sorry that they did this to you. How did you get away?" Shane said, "Kim, I can't tell you, love, because I have to protect the person who helped me." Kim said, "I understand sweetheart. I am just glad that you are here with me now." Shane said, "Me too." All of the sudden Kimberly started having another contraction. Her OB doctor came in and examined her and said, "Let's go folks, we're going to the delivery room!" Two nurses came in with some techs and started moving Kim on her stretcher with the monitors and Shane down the hall to the delivery room. Kim's family who had been waiting out in the hallway come over to her. Caroline says, "Well, where are you going?" Shane running along with the stretcher because Kim had a grip on his hand said, "to the delivery room, Andrew, Jeannie, you are about to see your little brother and sister very shortly." The stretcher with Kim on it then turns and goes through the door way of the delivery room and the door closes behind them. The delivery room is filled with nurses, doctors, incubators and activity. Kim is having another contraction so they wait until it's finished before moving her onto the delivery room bed. Once they have her settled and check the babies monitors then the doctor checks her again. The doctor says, "It won't be long now so everyone get ready." Kim has started another contraction is having trouble focusing. Shane notices that and pulls something out of her bag. Kim asks, "Shane what have you got?" He holds up her cameo, the one thing that means so much to both of them and says, "I asked Miss Peach to bring me some things from Donovan Manor and this was one of them. I thought you might like to use this for your focus." Kim said in a quiet voice while tearing up, "Oh, Shane" She took the cameo from him and held it in her hands. Kim said, "Thank-you, this means so much to me to have it back. Shane nodded and said, "I know, I meant to give it back to you earlier but with not being able to leave you alone to go to Donovan Manor, it had to wait." Kim again starts another strong contraction and does better focusing on the cameo. Kim suddenly says "I've got to push!" The doctor gets into position. Nurses bring the two incubators closer. The activity and noise increases greatly in the room as Kim gets closer to having the twins. Shane is counting as Kim pushes, and Shane says, "You have to hold it longer honey." Kim, clearly in no mood says, "Count faster!" Things continue for a bit longer. One of the babies monitors starts to beep. The nurse tells the doctor that one of the babies heart beats are slowing and that's why the monitor went off. The doctor tells Kimberly, "if that monitor goes off again, we have to do a c-section." **

**Kim says, "No." They see another contraction start, it's a long hard one. Kim barely gets a breath when another one starts. Shane starts counting and Kim says, "Oh, no, Shane, I can't do this any more, I am so tired, and it's too noisy in here, I can't concentrate." Shane says, "Come on sweet heart, you can do it. Just a couple of more pushes and the head will be out. Remember when we had Andrew?" Kim smiles and says, "Yes." As Kim gets ready to push again, Shane talks quietly to her about when Andrew was born. He draws them into a circle of the two of them, shutting everyone else out and draws her through it. A couple of minutes later with a big push, the doctor hands Kimberly her newborn son. Shane is right next to her and they are both looking at the baby who is now crying. Shane says, "Except for the curly hair, he looks like Jeannie." Kimberly and Shane's eyes meet, and they smile. The nurse puts wrist bands on Kimberly, Shane and the baby which identifies them belonging together. The nurse then takes the baby away to weigh him, clean him up and do his foot prints and generally check him out. The doctor checks Kim and says she has a few minutes until the next baby comes. Shane stands, holding Kimberly's hand, gives her a kiss on her head, and says, "Thank-you for our son." Kim knowing what Shane wants smiles and says, " Go check on him." Shane goes over to see their new born son. The baby is lying in the incubator cleaned up, he looks straight into his father's eyes. Shane reaches over and puts his finger in his son's hand. The baby holds on tight. The pediatrician comes over and after doing an exam and wrapping him up hands him to Shane saying, "He is just fine." The pediatrician tells the nurse, " He can go up to the regular nursery, in a regular cradle. Shane takes their son and goes and hands him to Kimberly and says, "Kimberly, I want to name him Garron, it is British, and means guardian." Kimberly says, "Yes, and I think his middle name should be Beauregard." Kimberly, looking at her son says, "Garron Beauregard Donovan. That's a big name, for such a little baby." Shane kisses the top of the baby's head and says, "He'll fit into it." Kimberly hands Shane the baby and says, "Oh,no." Shane hands the baby off to the nurse, and says, "Another contraction?" Kimberly just nods. The OB doctor steps back in and says to Kimberly, "ready for round two?" Kimberly nods yes as Shane sits back down beside her. **

**A little while later Shane has his swaddled daughter in his arms. Kimberly can see her husband is already besotted with their daughter. Kim thinks to herself, "Why not with curly black hair and pink rosebud lips she's beautiful." Kim asks Shane, "Where did the black hair come from?" Shane says, "I don't know, who were you with?" Kim starts laughing and smacks him on the arm and says, "I'm serious." Shane says, "Well, I think maybe she's black Irish." Kim says, "And I suppose you have a name for her too."**

**Shane looks at his daughter and says gently, "Of course I do. I want to name her, Aubrianna, it's British and means "strong one." Kimberly says, "Yes, I like that. And I think her full name should be Aubrianna Hope Donovan." Shane says, "Yes, I quite agree, you know your sister in law has always been special to me. But I was thinking about god parents and I have an even better idea. What do you think about asking Andrew and Jeannie to be their godparents? I know it's unorthodox but lets face it, we aren't exactly young. It would be better to have someone young to be with them if something happens to us, and it would keep our family together. What do you think?" Kim said, "I love the idea, lets ask them." At that moment Kayla stuck her head in the door and asked, "Can we come in?" As the nurse hands Garron to Kimberly she says, "Yes, come on in everybody." Andrew, Jeannie, Caroline, Shawn Sr, Bo, Hope, Kayla, Roman and Peachy come in and look at the babies, taking pictures. Shawn is now holding his new grandson and says "What is his name?" Shane sitting on Kim's bed, with his arms around his wife answers, "Garron Beauregard Donovan." Shawn looks at Shane and says, "Garron? Isn't that a name for a Brit?" Shane says, "Yes." Shawn Sr. looks at his son-in-law and asks, "Did you pick it?" Shane says, "Yes, sir, I did." Shawn Sr. says, "Well, I don't like that it's not Irish, but at least it's a good strong name." Shane let out a breath of relief as Bo came and took his new nephew from his father. Bo says, "Well, Pop, I really like his middle name." Shawn Sr. laughs and goes over to take a look at his new grand daughter that his wife is holding. Bo looks at his sister and brother-in-law and says, "Hope and I are so honored that you gave the babies our names for their middle names, thank-you." Shane giving Kim a kiss on the head says, "Well, we all started working together when I first came here, so it fit. Which reminds me, Andrew, Jeannie would you please come over here?" They both came over and stood by their parents, and Andrew asked, "What's up Dad?" Shane said, "Your mother and I were wondering if you would be your brother and sister's godparents?" Jeannie smiled and replied, "We'd love to, are you sure?" Kimberly yawning, said, "Yes, sweetheart we are, we both agree it's a good choice." Andrew then said, "Well then it's set." Kayla, seeing that her sister was tired said, "Okay, Kimmie is getting tired, she needs a nap, and so do the twins, so everybody out, you can visit more later." Everyone packed up their things and got ready to go. Caroline gave Kim a kiss and said, "the babies are beautiful, get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow." Hope handed Shane a package and said to him, "John has been overseeing this, this is why he hasn't been here. They are working around the clock to get this done before you get home. Shane nodded, took the papers and then asked Hope, "What about what Peachy brought from Donovan Manor?" Hope answered, "They are being cleaned and will be there." Shane gave his sister-in-law a kiss, and said, "Thank-you so much for taking care of this for me, and thank John." Hope said, "No problem" and slipped out the door.**

**Kim asked, "What was that all about?" Shane said, "I'll tell you later." Kayla, then came over and said, "Would you like to see the twins before I take them down to the nursery for a few minutes?" Kim said, "Yes" taking Garron from her sister. Kim gave the baby a kiss, and said to him, "Be a good boy and take care of your sister" then handed Shane their son. Shane gave his son a kiss and then handed the baby back to Kayla, who put him in the bassinet, and said, " I'll be right back for my niece, let me get him to the nursery." Then she took Garron out the door. Shane went over and held his daughter, and said, "She is such a beauty, Kimberly." He gave his daughter a kiss, and then handed the baby to her mother. Kim holding her daughter said, "Yes, she is a little darling." Thinking to herself, "He is going to spoil her rotten, not only because she's beautiful, but because he never got that time with Jeannie." She gave her daughter a kiss and handed her to Kayla, who had just come back in the room. Kayla took her niece, put her in the bassinet. As she got ready to leave the room she said, "Great job, Kimmie, now get some rest, you are going to need it." Then Kayla left with the baby. Kim yawned again and Shane asked, "Do you want me to go?" Kim moved over in her bed and turned on her side and said, "No, I want you to stay, in here with me." Shane slipped off his shoes, and laid down next to Kim, with his front next to her back taking her in his arms. "Shane?" Kim said. "Yes" Shane answered. Kim asked, "What were you and Hope talking about?" Shane was thinking about a good answer to her question, when he noticed Kim was snoring softly. He smiled and said to himself, "Saved for now." He soon fell asleep next to his wife, with a smile on his face. **

**Two days later, Kim and Shane pulled up at their house with 2 new little people in tow. And although Kimberly, when she had the time, had badgered Shane for an answer about what Hope had been talking to him about, Shane had managed, with some help from his children to not give Kim an answer. As they got the babies out of the car, their front door opened and Hope, John, Peachy, Jeannie, and Andrew stepped out to help them bring everything in. Shane carrying Garron, asked John, "Is everything ready?" John nodded yes. As Kim was about to ask a question, Shane was going in the front door, with every one else bringing in everything from the car. Shane said, "Come on Kimberly, lets get the kids inside." Kim followed Shane inside. Shane said, "lets bring the babies upstairs to their rooms." Kim stopped short, looked at him and asked, "their rooms, plural?" Shane, smiling, nodded, and said, "while you were in the hospital we had some work done here." He went to a new door down the hall from Andrew's room. Their was a plaque on the door that said, "Garron's room" Shane opened the door and inside was a beautiful baby boy's room, with everything a baby could need. Kim noticed the detail that had gone into the room, all the baby shower gifts had been put away, and in the center of the room their was a handmade wooden cradle that was old, made up with blue for their new son. Kim turned and looked at Shane with tears in her eyes and asked, "Was this what you and Hope were talking about?" Shane said, "Yes, do you like it?" Kim said, "Oh, Shane it's beautiful, did you plan all of this by yourself?" Shane answered, "Yes, but I had some help. I had plans drawn up when I first found out you were having twins as I knew we needed more room. I was going to get it done before now but with so much going on, I didn't have time, and you needed the rest so I had it set up to be done while you were in the hospital." Kim asked how did you do this in such a short time?" Shane said, "I had a large amount of help from your family and our children. John supervised the workers, who worked around the clock, and Hope worked with the decorator and arranged for everything else. It was a devil to get it done before you came home. I was glad you stayed an extra day. If you had come home yesterday….well, it wouldn't have looked like this." Garron started to fuss, so Shane took him out of his carrier, and noticing he needed a change, started to change him. As the baby fell back to sleep, Shane put him in the cradle. Kimberly asked, "Where did you get the beautiful cradle?" Shane said, "I hope you don't mind but I had Peachy bring Drew's and mine from Donovan Manor. I always regretted we never used it with Andrew." Kim said, "Oh, Shane, thank-you so much for doing this, this room is beautiful, I cannot wait to see Aubrianna's, and I am so glad you had the cradles brought over, it means so much." Shane took the carrier out of Kim's hands with their sleeping daughter in it and said, "Let's go check out her room." As he headed out of the room he turned the baby monitor on. Noticing that Kim noticed that, Shane said, "their monitors have video as well as audio, so we'll know which baby is awake. There are viewing setups not only in our room, but the kitchen, living room and my office. Kimberly smiled and said, "Our babies are probably the only ones with a set-up like that, not going over board are you, Shane?" She shook her head and followed him out of their son's room and into the room next door marked "Aubrianna's room". As Shane opened the door, the beauty of the room took Kimberly's breath away. It was the most beautiful baby girl's room Kimberly had ever seen, fit for a princess. Kimberly, stunned, just walked around the room touching everything while Shane took their daughter out of her carrier and put her into her cradle. He then stepped over to Kimberly and asked quietly, "Do you like it?" Kimberly said, "You always surprise me, Shane, you have thought of everything." Shane took his wife in his arms and said, "this time Kimberly we are going to enjoy having our babies." As Kim was about to say something, their was a knock at the door, and Hope peeked her head in. Kim went over and gave her a hug, and said, "Thank-you so much Hope, this is beautiful!" Hope said, "No, it wasn't me, I just supervised, Shane did all this. I just stopped by to tell you we are all going so you can rest and have some time alone before the rest of the family drops by later. We are taking Andrew and Jeannie out to lunch with us. Call if you need anything. The house is clean and we got all the supplies Shane ordered put away. The refrigerator is full of food, including tonight's dinner. Your parents will be over later. Shane said, Kimberly why don't you change and go lay down. I will keep an eye on the babies. Hope, thank-you for everything." He gave her a kiss, and said, "let me see you out. Kim, I will be right back to check on everything. As the adults left the room, Shane turned the baby monitor on, and quietly closed the door behind them. **

**A few days later the family was settling in. The babies were on different schedules so their parents were a little tired. Fortunately, they had a lot of help from not only their older children, but from Kimberly's family as well. Currently, Kimberly was upstairs napping as was, Aubrianna. Shane was downstairs with Garron in his arms opening some of the mail. He was opening a baby congratulations card, when a card fell out. He picked up the card and it had one word in black block letters that said, "BAZZA". Shane knew this could only mean one thing…it wasn't over. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Shane was seated in the living room, wearing navy blue slacks, pink button down shirt. His navy tie was undone, as was the button of the collar of the dress shirt he was wearing. The sleeves on the shirt were undone and rolled up on his arms. His black curly hair, streaked with silver, and mussed up. With his youngest son, Garron, asleep in his arms he did not look like the head of an international spy agency, to say the least. When his older son, Andrew entered the room, Shane, was looking intently at the baby congratulations card that he had in his hand. Before Shane could hide the card, Andrew snatched it out of his hand and read it, then he looked at his father and asked, "Dad, why is this card bothering you, and who is BAZZA?" Shane, with his younger son in his arms, stood up, handed the baby to his son and said, "Andrew, could you please put your brother down in his bassinet upstairs and then come back to me, I have a call to make first before I tell you about this card." Andrew said, "Yes, Dad." As Andrew headed upstairs with his brother in his arms, Shane said to him, "make sure the baby monitor is on." Andrew rolled his eyes at this and said to himself under his breath, "Yeah, like I would forget", and to Shane he responded, "I will Dad." Looking thoughtfully as Andrew went up the stairs, Shane went into the communications room and called Peachy and asked her to come to the house. Miss Peach said, "Of, course, I will Laddie, I'd be happy to come over, but what is going on?" Peachy knew, that of course she was welcome at any time, but she also knew Shane well enough that if he was asking her to come over right now, it was for a very good reason. Shane said, I got a baby congratulations card signed BAZZA." Peachy said, "Oh, I'll be right over."

As Shane closed his cell phone, Andrew came back downstairs and asked, " Okay, Dad, now what's up?" Shane asked Andrew, "Now how do you know something is up?" Andrew sighed, looked straight at his father and said, "Because every time something is up, you try to protect, distract, or give me something else to do. You always do it with Mom, with Jeanne, and with me." Still looking Shane in the eye, Andrew continued saying, "Dad, when are you going to understand that we don't need protecting anymore? Tell us what is going on, and stop hiding things." Shane stood there for a minute, shocked by his older son's words. He didn't answer for a minute and then said to Andrew, "I am sorry Andrew, it's a bad habit that I have to work on breaking, you are right. Maybe it's my years of being an agent, keeping everything to yourself. I still have a lot of enemies, and a lot of old cases." Andrew took a step toward the bar, and then turned and faced his father, and then said, "I know, Dad, I just don't want you to start doing the same thing to Garron and Aubrianna, and if they are like Jeanne and I they will figure it out anyway." Nodding toward the card, Andrew asked,

"So what is up now, and how can I help?" Shane answered, "It's not that I don't want you to know, it's an old case, but what I do want is you back at Georgetown Law."

Andrew looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "Okay, Dad, I do have to be getting back, but if you need me…." Giving his son a hug, Shane said, "Yes, son, I will call you if I need you, thank-you." As Andrew headed back upstairs to pack, his baby sister started crying and the doorbell rang. Andrew said, "Dad, I'll get Aubrianna, you get the door, it's probably Miss Peach for you anyway." Andrew then went upstairs to get his baby sister before she woke her brother and mother up. Andrew smiled and said to himself, "Boy what a set of lungs you have sis." He then went into her room.

Downstairs, Shane let Miss Peach in. Peachy looked at Shane and asked, "You're not really surprised to hear that code word, considering how the case ended, are you Laddie?" Shane, walking around the room, nodded his head no, ran his hand through his hair turned to Miss Peach, and said,

"No, Peachy I didn't. Damn it, just when I thought things were finally getting settled down…" His thoughts wandered back to the facts of the case and the pain it caused him. As usual it was for the agency the end justifies the means, but in this particular case, it did not sit well with Shane. Miss Peach said, "Shane, this one you cannot keep from Kimberly, you have to tell her. Shane said, "I know, Peach. It's just that I wanted this time with our new babies to be peaceful, together and sweet, no "business" to interfere." Peach stepped forward and touched Shane on the shoulder and said, "Shane, you can never really get away even if you did quit, there will always be someone from the past after you." As Peachy sat on the sofa, Shane responded, "Yes, I know, that's why I really can't quit. While I am not an agent in the field anymore, at least being in charge of the agency at least gives me the resourses to protect my family. If I was no longer working for the agency, we'd be out there all alone and vulnerable."

Going to the bar and pouring a cup of tea, and handing it to Peachy, Shane said, "Well you know that the agent is warning us, that this man is looking for all the people who were involved in this case." Peachy after taking a sip of tea asked, "What happened to the agent who left the warning for you?" Shane, sitting across from Peachy, responded, "I called before you got here, they found his body in Siberia." Peachy thought for a minute and said, "He was a good agent." Shane nodded and said, " Yes, and a good friend also." Peachy looked at Shane and said, "Well, that only leaves you and Kimberly…"

Shane nodded and said, "Yes, and you know he hates me, and wants Kimberly for himself." Peachy sighed and said, "Yes, Laddie I know, what are you planning to do?" Shane looked at her and said, "Out smart him and win the game once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

He moved slowly through the room, thinking about the past and what he desires. He said to himself, "When I want something, I will have it!" He shook his head and thought, "Shane Donovan won't take what's mine this time!" He thought of Kimberly, the beautiful Kimberly, and for a moment smiled. Then he remembered what they had taken from him and promised revenge. He thought, "Nobody can win all the time." He smiled at the thought of things to come as he fell asleep in front of the fire.

Shane had made dinner for Kimberly and himself. Not that they had much of a chance to eat it as the twins had started crying during dinner, keeping both Kim and Shane busy. Shane thought to himself, "that was good for two reasons." One was that, Andrew had gone back to school. Kimberly always missed her two older children when they left home. She was no happier today when Andrew left for school, than she had been when Jeannie had gone back to Oxford. Unknown to Kimberly, Shane really missed his older son Andrew, more than ever when he left this time. Shane had really come to depend on Andrew, not only as his son, but also for his consul. Sighing, he went across the room to pickup his younger son, Garron, who was crying. Shane changed him and then said to the baby, "Shh, son, it's all right." Then he started walking the floor with him, gently patting his back, thinking of what Andrew had said to him earlier in the day. Andrew had said, "When are you going to understand that we don't need protecting anymore? Tell us what is going on, stop hiding things!" He looked over at Kimberly, his wife who was just putting their infant daughter down and said to Garron, "Your brother is right, I need to talk to your Mum." Shane noticing Garron was sleeping put him down in his bassinet and went over behind Kimberly and put his arms around her and together they stood looking at their twin babies while they slept. Shane then turned his wife toward him. He looked in her eyes and said, "Kimberly, we have to talk, our past has finally come back to haunt us."

Jeanne was studying in her room at Oxford. She had made a decision to become a doctor but hadn't told her parents yet. She wondered more what her father would say rather than her mother. After all she was a trained ISA agent and her father would hate to loose her. He probably would be happy for her. She was surprised he hadn't called her, as she was holding her acceptance letter from The University of Edinburgh Medical School in Scotland. He usually knew about these things before she did. He would love that she would be attending the oldest Medical school in the world. She smiled as she thought of her parents and her new little brother and sister. She decided to check her email before she called her parents. She saw a email that interested her and said to herself, "I cannot believe the nerve of that boy, Zory Kozlov, sending me an email, what does he want." He was a Russian guy in one of her biology classes, who couldn't get the message that she wasn't interested in him. He was always hanging around bothering her. As she read the email she had a disgusted look on her face and said to herself, "Why doesn't he write this stuff down, instead of bothering me?" In the email he was asking for the chapters her was supposed to be reading tonight. She thought for a minute about ignoring his email, but it was hard for Jeanne to not help someone who needed help. She was a lot like her mother in that way. She emailed him the information he requested and said, "There, that better be the end of that!" As she picked up her cell phone to call her parents she walked across the room from the desk to the window and looked out. It was a dark night, but her trained eye saw a movement near the street light. Immediately she reacted, dropping her cell phone, turning out her desk light, plunging her room in darkness, and grabbing her gun. Looking out for a few minutes and seeing nothing, she holstered her gun and thought to herself, "Who would be looking into my window and why?"

Andrew had arrived back at Georgetown Law and was in his room. He had stayed in touch with his faculty advisor and was caught up on his assignments. School had been off for vacation so he had not missed much. He missed being with his parents and his new brother and sister. It was nice having the babies around but he knew he wasn't ready yet to be a dad. He was always careful to use protection even when a woman told him he didn't need it. He didn't want any little Donovan's running around that were his. He was checking his email before letting his parents know that he was back at the school. There was a knock at the door. Andrew got up to answer the door, putting up his screen saver, as he had always been taught to by his father. He checked out the peep hole in the door. It was his neighbor, Alina, she was a tall, beautiful long dark haired woman with a big smile. He stepped aside and gestured for her to step into his room. She stepped in, and said, "Hi, Andy, welcome home, how is everything?" He gritted his teeth before answering. If there was one thing he hated, he said to himself, "It was being called Andy." He had told her before he had hated it but she still continued to do it. As she sat down, he answered her question and said, "Everything went fine, I have a wonderful new brother and sister." He showed her the pictures that were on his BlackBerry. She smiled and handed the phone back to him and said, "they are beautiful." "Thank-you", he said as he sat across from her. Then he asked, "What is new around here?" She said, "Nothing much, although we had a break-in the other night." He looked at her and asked, "What happened?" She said, "About 2am Karen got home and some guy was checking the doors to see if any were open, when he saw her, he ran out. She called the police who came and checked but nothing was taken." He said, "that's weird." She nodded and said, "that's what we said." He was about to ask her another question but her cell phone rang. She answered it and said, "hold on a minute." She said, "It's my Mom, I have to take this in my room, see you later." He got up and opened the door for her and said, "Take care." She smiled at him and stepped across the hall to her room and closed the door.

"Everything is in place" the man thought to himself after the phone call he received. He said to himself, "Ok, Shane, let the best man win." It would not be the first time he and the spy tangled. "But it will be the last" he thought to himself as he poured a drink and stared into the fire place thinking about what was going to happen next, and just how unaware the Donovan's were of what was about to happen with Shane's biggest nemesis.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Shane Donovan never married or was ever really involved with anyone again. Kimberly was his only one and only true love, the love of his life. No other women could ever hold a candle to the beautiful, smart and giving woman.

Time could never separate them, no one could. A love like theirs only comes once in a lifetime and never gets forgotten, and he knew it. He had always been the one holding the candle to her heart.

She stood before him, the tears running slowly down her beautiful face. Shaking her head, she said, "all the things we've done..." He paused for a moment then asked "can't we work to get by all of it?, we need each other Kimberly, I am nothing without you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Shane suddendly woke up drenched in sweat. He thought to himself "we settled all this, or so I thought, why would I still be having dreams about it?" He looked over at his wife who was peacefully sleeping. She hadn't been too happy with what he told her earlier but had understood. Because of his years of being a spy and the work they had done together they had kept the world safe, but at what cost to their personal life? No matter where they were they would always have to have armed guards nearby to keep their family safe. Shane smiled to himself, "good thing most of her family is in law inforcement." He got out of bed and went to the nurseries to check on his infant son and daughter. He went to Aubrianna's room first. She was peacefully sleeping, her rosebud mouth making sucking motions like babies do. So pretty with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, some day they were going to have their hands full with her. He fixed the covers on her, and then went into Garron's room. He smiles at the baby and tousels his sweet blond curls and quietly leaves the room to go to his study to make a call to Peachy. When she answered she asked, "what's up Laddie?"

He asked her, "how did you know something was up?" Peachy laughed, and said, "I know you too well Col Donovan, especially when something is up!" He smiled to himself and said to her, "One of our old cases has come to roost, someone from the past I thought was long dead is doing some checking up. I got calls from both Andrew and Jeannie that some strange things have been happening where they are, and they think some people have been checking their rooms. Peachy said, "they like their parents have good instincts." Shane said,"Yes they do." I was wondering if you can go be Jeannie's eyes and ears for me?" Peachy said, "of course I will Laddie, but what are you going to do about Andrew? He is too smart to be fooled and he won't want anyone around, just like his father." Shane said, " I have a plan for him, he just doesn't know it yet Peachy." As they concluded their conversation and hung up Shane was smiling and said to himself, "Andrew will never know what hit him."

Andrew was shocked to see Brady Black the next morning in one of his classes, it was the last thing he suspected. Brady smiled at Andrew and indicaited to him that they would speak after class. When they got together at the campus coffee shop, Andrew said, "Brady, when did you decide to take up law, I thought that you were working for your father." Brady said to himself, "When your father asked." but to Andrew he said, "Well I have been taking classes in law all along as my dad though they could help us in business, and I have been working on a transfer to Georgetown Law, which finally came through. We will be in a lot of classes together." Actually Brady was thinking this was a great idea, he was super smart and thought a law degree might just come in use. His Uncle Shane was a pretty smart guy, but Andrew was no fool either, he was thinking something was going on. Just as he was about to ask Brady about it her saw his neighbor, Alina and groaned. Brady turned around and looked at what his cousin was groaning about. He saw a lethally tall beautiful dark haired woman and asked Andrew what was up. Andrew said, "she's my nosy neighbor." Brady said "she really bugs you?" Andrew said, "she wants something, I just haven't figured out what, I am suspicious of her." Brady said, " she looks interesting, let me see if I can figure out what she wants." Andrew nodded his head and as she came up introduced them. Brady asked her to go for a walk, and giving Andrew a nod, left with her. Andrew gave a sigh, said to himself, "thank God for small favors." gathered up his books and lap top and went back to his dorm room.

Jeannie was not that surprised when Peachy showed up as the two of them frequently spent time together. Like she had with Shane, Peachy was also Jeannie's ISA instruction and mentor. They talked for a bit and looking at the time, Peachy insisted on taking Jeannie to dinner. Before they left Jeannie's room at Oxford, while she was waiting for Jeannie, who had gone to the loo, she noticed the acceptance letter from Edinburgh Medical School, and thought "well Shane doesn't know about this otherwise he would have mentioned it. She thought to herself, "Wonder what he is going to think about this?" Putting the letter back, Peachy and Jeannie headed out never noticing the dark Zory following them.

The next morning Kimberly after having fed and changed the babies, came downstairs with a very thoughtful look on her face. Shane looked up, concerned it might be about their conversation the night before said, "Kimberly, it is not that bad." She gave her husband her usually dazzling smile and said, "No Shane, it is not about the conversation we had last night. I was thinking about going back to work at Salem University Hospital. I love being a mom, but I want to also go back and be Dr Donovan again." Shane smiled, and said, "Well that's fine but with you going back to the hospital and me being head of the ISA we are going to have to have a full time nanny living in the house." Kimberly just smiled. Shane asked, "you already have someone in mind, don't you?" She nodded yes, and said, " I have asked Abby Deveraux to do it, and she said yes. She has experience with babies, she just came back to Salem, she has great instincts and I will only be working part time. What do you think?" Shane stood up and passionately kissed his wife, and said "that's fine. When are you starting?" Kimberly said, "today, Abby will be here shortly, can you stay with the babies until she gets here?" Shane said, "Of course I can." He gave her another trembling kiss and she said, I better get out of here while I can, we can continue this tonight as well as our discussion about you getting fixed." Shane went white and sank into the sofa. Kimberly laughed grabbed her bag, gave him a kiss and said "see you later." Shane was still thinking about that last conversation. He knew Kimberly was right, with four children their family was complete. Kim wanted him to get a vasectomy. He sighed, he knew she was right and would give in eventually. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. It was Abby, he let her in, helped her with her stuff up to her room and then the babies started to cry and they went to take care of them.

The man took the news well. Kimberly Donovan was going back to work, that was a piece of luck for him. The players were starting to get into their postitions. Now he had to decide what to do next, and what to do that would hurt his nemesis, Shane Donovan the most. After all Shane had taken what should have been his. 


End file.
